Estúpido Cullen
by Carmen McGonagall
Summary: Bella Swan estudia en el instituto privado de Forks con sus mejores amigos y su hermano, con el que cada vez la relación se enfria más. Edward Cullen el popular amigo de su hermano le hará la vida imposible.
1. Presentación

**Declaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo juego con ellos en mi juego de ajedrez particular.**

Salí corriendo de mi casa ¿llegaba tarde? No, en realidad. Solo estaba deseando llegar al instituto ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de adolescente eres? Te preguntarás, empezaré por la última pregunta: Una adolescente estúpida, y llegaba antes para no verle a ÉL más de tiempo del necesario hasta que comenzaran las clases.

Abrí la puerta de mi camioneta, lancé la mochila al asiento de mi copiloto y arranqué. Cuando iba a tomar el camino de la derecha me acordé que tenía que recoger a Rosalie y a Jasper, así que murmurando malas palabras y de mal humor tomé el camino de la izquierda. Cuando llegué, ya me esperaban en la puerta. A ambos les conocía desde que tenía pañales, no esperen, de antes, nuestras madres estando embarazada de Rose y de mí ya eran amigas. Jasper a sus 18 años iba al último curso y era un año mayor que nosotras, Rose era de mi edad, tan solo una semana mayor que yo. Para mi eran los dos hermanos que siempre hubiera querido tener.

-Hola preciosa- Dijo Jasper al entrar en el asiento del copiloto.

-Hey Jazz-le sonreí.-Sigue quejándose Rose del uniforme.-afirmé al ver a Rose andando con mala cara hacia la camioneta.

-Ni lo dudes, no comprendo por qué, llevamos toda la vida con él.

El uniforme no era tan malo, era cómodo para todos los días, aunque no era demasiado bonito. La falda era de tela escocesa azul, con rayas en su mayoría rojas, pero también amarillas, blancas y grises; la camisa era blanca con el escudo en el pecho, la americana era roja y la corbata azul. Todo esto acompañado de unos zapatos azules y unos calcetines del mismo color.

-Jazz nunca me dejas ir delante, Bella ¿por qué tienes puesta la coleta? Te dije que te queda mejor el pelo suelto.-Farfulló Rose de mal humor mientras subía al coche.

-Buenos días para ti también, Rose.- Murmuré y arranqué.-Y llevo la coleta porque es cómodo.

Cuando estábamos a medio camino mi móvil comenzó a sonar, y Jazz lo cogió por mí.

-Móvil de Bella.-Saludó Jazz- ¡Ah! Hola- Jazz comenzó a asentir mientras la otra persona hablaba.-Claro se lo diré.- Asintió una vez más.-Ok, vale, adiós.-Colgó el móvil y lo guardó en mi mochila.- Era tu madre, te ha metido en la mochila algo de dinero de sobra para que se lo des a tu hermano, que se le ha olvidado el almuerzo.

-Genial-Gruñí, ahora tendría que verle.

No era que me cayera mal mi hermano, el problema era que cuando estaba con sus amigos era un completo imbécil, Emmet iba al curso de Jasper. Jazz y Emmet no eran amigos,pero tampoco se llevaban mal, se limitaban a ignorarse el uno al otro. Emm era jugador de fútbol americano y según todas las chicas del instituto, un bombón, Jazz por el contrario estaba en el grupo de música, y pese también ser guapo, no tenía tanto éxito como mi hermano y, eso era algo que no comprendía; Jazz era encantador, culto, inteligente, amable y era mono, en cambio Emmet cuando estaba en el instituto era egocéntrico, a veces cruel, elitista y ególatra, qué más da lo guapo que fuese si luego era así, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Cuando llegamos al instituto vimos al grupo de mi hermano, estaba con sus amigotes, algunas guarras y ÉL. Edward Cullen el era la Luna en una noche oscura, el sol en el cielo, el amor platónico de muchas, a mi me parecía atractivo pero... Patéticamente suspiré. Jazz, que tenía que darse prisa le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana, y otro a mí, el mío acompañado de un abrazo y un "suerte".

Me acerqué con fingida seguridad a donde se encontraba mi hermano que estaba abrazado a la barbie de Lauren Mlallory, y lo de barbie no lo digo solo por que fuera rubia, si no porque era de plástico.

-Hola Emmet.- Dije con rostro indiferente.

-Hola enana ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.- Si es porque tus amiguitos se han ido y te han dejado sola, a mí no me busques.

-No es eso.-Le miré con mala cara.-Como ves Rose me espera ahí detrás.-Señale por detrás de mí.- Solo quería darte este dinero, mamá me lo dio porque te lo dejaste para el almuerzo.

-Es cierto, gracias.

-¿Por qué los Withlock vienen en el coche de tu hermana, Em?- Preguntó una voz que me ponía la piel de gallina. Edward Cullen.

-Ni idea.-Contestó mi hermano, Em me miró.- Di enana ¿Por qué?

-Se le rompió el coche a Jazz y Rose está castigada sin coche.-Me encogí de hombros.

-Comprendo que lleves a tu amiga pero ¿Al otro?-Pregunto Edward con desprecio.

-Pues resulta que Jazz es tan amigo mío como puede ser Rosalie, además no tengo que dar explicaciones ni a ti ni a mi hermano.

Me di la vuelta y me fui hacia Rose, en mi descripción de antes se me olvidó decir que Cullen era un capullo. Los amigos de mi hermano pese a ser populares, no se metían con la gente, bueno tal vez sí con Eric Yorkie, y las chicas se metían de vez en cuando con alguna. Pero Cullen y Jazz no se llevaban bien. Jazz le quitó el puesto a Edward de jefe del grupo de música. Cullen tocaba el piano pero desde que se hizo popular apenas iba cuando el grupo se reunía, entonces nombraron a Jazz, que tocaba el piano, la guitarra, tanto eléctrica como española, y la batería. No comprendía por qué se enfadaba tanto, él se lo había buscado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunto Rose.

-Nada, que Cullen no comprende por qué llevo a Jazz en mi coche, pero la verdad es que me sorprendería si ese minúsculo cerebro comprendiera algo.

Rose rió y hecho su melena rubia hacia atrás. Rose era preciosa, con su pelo dorado y liso, los ojos tan azules que parecían violetas, casi metro setenta, tal vez un poco menos, con buenas curvas y con estilo para la moda. No sé por qué nunca fue popular, bueno si lo sé, no aguantaba a esas zorras de las populares, además es difícil combinarlo con estar en el grupo de matemáticas. Al contrario de Rose yo era de metro sesenta, con el pelo marrón con destellos rojizos, menos curvas y los ojos marrones simples. Era normal. Punto. Sin más.

-Hoy no comeré con vosotros, tengo reunión del grupo de matemáticas.-Suspiró.- Estoy deseando llegar a la universidad y meterme a medicina.

La clases pasaron sin cambios, a la hora de la comida me acerqué al mostrador junto con Angela, una chica de mi grupo, era novia de Ben. Cogí la comida y me encaminé hacia mi mesa, en ella se encontraban mis amigos. Angela, Tanya, Ben, Jazz y Garret, normalmente también estaría Rose.

Me senté junto a Jazz, al lado de mi otra mejor amiga Tanya Denali. Tanya había entrado en este grupo de forma extraña. Había llegado nueva el año pasado, compartía conmigo algunas clases y comenzamos a ser amigas, pero las zorras se le acercaron. Estuvo un tiempo con ellas, aunque manteníamos la relación, hasta que se enteró de cómo se la gastaban de zorras y se unió a nosotros.

-Hola.-Sonrió.- No me lo puedo creer, hoy te tengo para mí sola.-amplió la sonrisa.-Esta tarde no te olvides que hemos quedado TU y YO, a las siete y media, para ir a ver una película a Port Angeles y dormir en mi casa.

Tanya y Rose eran amigas, siempre estábamos las tres juntas, pero solía pasar más tiempo asolas con Rose que con Tanya, y esta siempre decía que no la quería.

Iba a decir algo pero Jazz se me adelantó.

-Ya lo sabe, además esta tarde ha quedado conmigo en mi casa.-Jazz hizo una pausa para beber zumo.- Por cierto ¿sabes que Rose no vendrá?, me ha dicho la profesora de matemáticas que tiene que quedar a no e que cosa friki.- Dijo mientras pasaba el brazo por mis hombros.

Sonó el timbre, ahora tenía Literatura, era mi clase favorita, para mí los libros eran una válvula de escape, un lugar maravilloso donde podía ser quién quisiera y vivir miles de aventuras. Al salir del comedor, acompañada de Tanya, con la cual compartía las dos últimas horas. Vi a Cullen, acompañado de la puta de turno. En este momento era Jessica Stanley, una rubia oxigenada.

-Mira a Jessica Stanley.-Dijo Tanya.- ¿Sabes por qué se hace más tonta con el tiempo?-Negué con la cabeza, intrigada.- De los golpes que se da en el cabecero de las camas cuando folla. Si sigue a este ritmo antes de fin de curso le dan el titulo de minusválida.

-Tanya, estamos casi en Mayo, queda menos de dos meses para fin de curso.

-Tienes razón.-Sonrió con malicia.- Se lo darán antes.-Y rió, después de unos segundos me uní a ella.

Mientras reíamos, cuando apenas estábamos a 2 metros de la puerta oí una voz llamando me.

-¡Swan!-Cullen llamó, a la vez que Jessica se reía.- Ya sé porque no estás con tu hermano en este grupo. Se te pegó ser una perdedora de tu amigo Jasper Bohemio Withlock.-Rio de su propio chiste.

-Pues yo sé porque te quitaron de la banda, porque tu cerebro se derritió y no podías tocar el piano la mitad de bien que un mono manco.-Toqué su punto débil.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo que has oído te das muchos aires, pero solo eres un estúpido egocéntrico, y lo que te molesta es que Jasper te quitara el puesto, pero tú te lo buscaste. Además le tienes envidia.

-¿Yo? ¿Envidia? ¿A él? ¿Por qué coño crees eso?

-Pues no sé, ¿tal vez porque su cerebro no está fundido? ¿O porque no está más usado que un baño público? ¿O por qué no está intentando convertir su vida en la historia de las mil y una golfas?

Me di la vuelta, y al salir me topé con mi hermano. Este ni me miró. El muy estúpido, no me extraña que se junte con Cullen. Son tal para cual. A mi lado Tanya se descomponía de la risa, cuando paramos en nuestras taquillas para coger los libros, ya casi estaba rebozándose por el suelo.

-¿Quieres parar?-La gruñí.- No ha sido para tanto.

-¿Que no? Le has dicho que está más usado que un baño público. Le has dejado con la boca abierta.

-Da lo mismo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?-Cambié de tema

-Peli de miedo en el cine de Port Angeles, sin cenar vamos a mi casa, pediremos unas pizzas, mis padres ya se habrán ido. Y luego noche de belleza: mascarillas para pelo, cara y cuerpo; cera, manicura y pedicura. Luego hablaremos sobre chorradas hasta la noche. Y mañana sábado hemos quedado Rose tu y yo para ir de compras.

Compras, mi familia era de buen nivel económico. No éramos multimillonarios, pero papá era abogado y mama diseñadora, nos podíamos permitir cosas de marca, coches, ropa, un colegio privado y una casa grande. Pero a pesar de tener ese dinero yo no gastaba a penas, había heredado la camioneta antigua de mi padre, porque era el coche que me gustaba, tenía ropa cara pero no solía ir de compras a menudo y cuando iba también compraba en tiendas que no eran de firma. Rose y Tanya al contrario les encantaba ir de compras, Rose tenía un descapotable rojo y Tanya tenía un coche mini azul.

Cuando entramos en clase la profesora entraba por la puerta, nos sentamos donde siempre y comencé a tomar apuntes. Unos asientos más adelante podía ver a Lauren Mallory, la novia de mi hermano, estaba sentada junto a Jessica. Y al otro lado de la fila estaban Mike Newton y Tyler Crowley, ambos eran amigos de mi hermano y la pesadilla de Tanya y mía. Creían que por ser populares íbamos a salir con ellos.

Y así pasaron las horas que me quedaban. Al fin de las clases esperaba a Jazz en mi coche. Rose me envió un mensaje disculpándose por no poder estar esta tarde conmigo. En ese momento se me acercó mi hermano, acompañado de algunos de su grupo.

-¿Podrías llevar a cuatro amigos a casa?-Pregunto, pero casi me lo estaba exigiendo.

-No, he quedado con Jazz para ir a su casa, aunque si quieres les llevo a casa, aunque solo a tres, Jazz se viene en mi coche.

-Aaaaaw ¿Qué pasa Swan, tienes una cita con tu perfectísimo Jasper?-Preguntó con burla Cullen, que acababa de aparecer detrás de mi hermano.

-Eso no te importa Cullen.-Le fulminé con la mirada.- Ah y Em esta noche estaré en casa de Tanya, eso mamá ya lo sabe, pero dile que a lo mejor me voy de compras mañana con ella y con Rosalie.

-Ok.-dijo Emmet.- No hace falta que lleves a nadie en tu coche. Chicos ¿me podrían dejar a solas con mi hermana?- Se fueron todos, Cullen se quedó a unos pasos mirando su móvil.

-Dime Emmet.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde con Jasper, Bella? No me gusta que te vayas a las casa de un chico solo con él.-Dijo Emmet bajando la voz.

-¿Qué te importa? Además es Jazz, le conocemos desde que nacimos, es como mi otro hermano mayor. No te preocupes Em, no te necesito, no tienes porque preocuparte por mí, solo lo haces cuando estás solo. Te avergüenzas de mi en el instituto, no necesito tu ayuda, cuando permites que Cullen nos trate así a mi grupo ¡Por Dios! ¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Jazz o a Rose? De toda la vida y a Cullen desde el instituto. No necesito tu protección con Jazz

En ese momento llegó Jasper, traía consigo la guitarra, miró extrañado la escena, Yo fulminando con la mirada a Emmet, el mirándome enfadado y a los pocos metros Cullen mirando la escena.

-Hola Emmet.-Dijo Jazz con amabilidad.- Hey Bells ¿Preparada para irnos?-Me sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Sí, claro.-Asentí.- Emmet nos vemos mañana.-El asintió e hizo un gesto de despedida antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

-Bueno pareja, espero que disfrutéis de la cita, espero que todo salga bien y en un futuro tengáis pequeños perdedores corriendo por el pueblo.-Sonrió Cullen muy pagado de si mismo.

-Y yo espero que te atragantes con tu propia lengua, aunque me conformo con que te quedes esteril y le hagas un enorme favor a la humanidad.

Jazz y yo subimos al coche, camino de su casa. Estúpido Cullen.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Declaimer: Como muy bien sabéis, estos personajes no me pertenecen, pero me concedo la licencia de moldearlos a ellos y a sus vidas a mi parecer ;)**

¡BUM!

Me había apeado del coche y con furia le había dado un portazo a la puerta, me dirigí hacia la puerta de la casa de Jazz; él venía más tranquilo tras de mí, llevando ambas mochilas. Cuando llegó a la puerta abrió sin decir nada, nos dirigimos a la cocina, cogimos unas bebidas y unos sándwiches, y así, sin mediar palabra entramos en su dormitorio.

La habitación de Jazz siempre me había encantado, las paredes eran plateadas, los muebles de madera teñida de negro, la colcha de color azul media noche con cojines blancos y plateados. Sobre las paredes había estanterías con discos de música, libros y películas; posters de fútbol americano y grupos de música; y una tele enfrente del sofá de dos plazas de cuero negro. Me desplomé sobre este último y deje el refresco sobre el reposabrazos. Jazz se sentó a mi lado.

-Ahora que ya estamos aquí, ¿Me puedes contar que te ha pasado esta vez con Cullen?- Me inquirió.- Es decir, discutís a menudo, pero hoy parecía que le quisieras arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco.

-Es que le quería arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco.-Puntualicé.-Bueno todo a comenzado esta mañana cuando me dijo que no sabía por qué te llevaba en el coche.-Hice una pausa para tomar aire.- Continuó en la comida cuando te llamó perdedor y yo le eché en cara lo de la banda de música y puede y solo puede que le dijera que te tenía envidia.-Antes de que Jazz me interrumpiera continué.- Y luego hizo un comentario sobre tu y yo con lo de esta tarde.

Jasper suspiró y bebió un trago antes de volver a hablar.

-Bella…-Me miró- No deberías caer en sus idioteces, eres una chica madura. Además que importa si piensa que somos pareja, ambos sabemos que solo somos como hermanos.-Hizo una pausa.- Hablando de hermanos… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Emmet?

-Apenas hablamos.-Me encogí de hombros.- Antes en el instituto me saludaba, ahora ni eso. En casa ya solo hablamos cuando están nuestros padres delante. Es decir,-intenté explicarme.- hay momentos en el que es el de siempre pero normalmente se limita a ignorarme, al parecer se ha vuelto demasiado "guay" para ser mi hermano.- Reí con amargura.

-Bella, si él cree eso peor para él.-Sonrió.- ¿Por qué no vemos un maratón de una serie de policías? ¿Bones, Castle, Criminal Minds, CSI o el mentalista?

-Eeeehhh.-dudé un momento.- Criminal Minds.-Decidí con una sonrisa.

Después de varios capítulos, me despedí de Jazz con un abrazo y cogí el coche para ir a mi casa, cambiarme el uniforme y coger la ropa para mañana. Cuando llegue había un coche aparte del de mi madre y mi hermano. Cuando entré, en el vestíbulo se oían voces desde el salón. Me recibió Sue, el ama de llaves, me cogió el abrigo y me dijo que bajara el uniforme a la cocina para lavar, antes de subir a mi dormitorio.

Al entrar en el salón me encontré con varias personas. Ninguna era mi madre. En el sofá principal de color borgoña se encontraba mi hermano, junto con Laurent, Tyler y Jacob. Los estúpidos amigos de mi hermano. En los sofás individuales, color tostado con ribetes oscuros se encontraban Alec Vulturi y, cómo no, Cullen.

-¡Pero mira quién acaba de llegar!-Sonrió Cullen- La dulce Isabella, ¿A qué vienes?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, imbécil, esta es mi casa.-Contesté con desdén.- Hola.- Saludé al resto de forma brusca.

Me encaminé hacia la cocina, dentro de esta se encontraba mi madre, con un traje azul de chanel hablando por el móvil. La cocina, como toda la casa estaba decorada de forma clásica, la cocina no era una excepción; la encimera era de granito, con una isla en medio, los electrodomésticos eran plateados, las paredes de azulejos color crema y los muebles de madera, en el centro una mesa, a la que llegaba la luz de las ventanas. Mi madre en ese momento colgó.

-Hola, cariño.-Sonrió con dulzura.- Era la madre de Rosalie, Lillian ya me ha dicho que mañana te vas de compras. ¡Cómo echo de menos mi juventud! Cuando no tenía tanto trabajo.

Renee Swan, era una gran diseñadora de interiores, y dirigía una empresa de ello, una de las más importantes del país; pero con su melena castaña clara lisa y con los ojos azules, pocas personas dirían que acababa de cumplir los cuarenta y cinco. Le di un beso en la mejilla, y subí a mi habitación.

Mi habitación tenía el techo aboardillado, las paredes estaban recubiertas de Wall paper de tonos tostados, con textura de tela brillante, los muebles eran de caoba, inspirados en el siglo XIX, la cama no era demasiado grande se encontraba pegada a la pared la cual se encontraba llena de estanterías a rebosar de libros, a los pies de la cama había un arcón con cosas de mi infancia y por encima más libros, en la ventana había un banco de ventana acolchado. Tanto la cama como el banco estaban recubiertas de cojines coloridos, principalmente azul y lavanda, aunque también había otros; las cortinas eran de color lavanda con flores pequeñas y en una de las paredes había dos puertas, mi baño y mi vestidor **(**La habitación está inspirada en la de Aria Montgomeri de pequeñas mentirosas, aunque como leéis he insertado cambios**)**

Cogí una maleta y entré al vestidor. Para mañana me decidí por algo fácil de quitar y poner: unos vaqueros cortos, una camiseta básica naranja y una blusa transparente, blancay suelta, todo acompañado de unas converse color topo. Junto a la ropa interior, un pijama y un pequeño neceser lo metí en la maleta. Cogí la ropa para hoy. Me metí en la ducha, sin lavarme el pelo. Cuando salí me puse unos vaqueros oscuros, unas manoletinas nude, una camiseta colorida, una chaqueta del color de las manoletinas, un colla,r una pulsera y unos pendientes dorados. Volví a la habitación, cogí un bolso pequeño de cuero marrón en el que metí mi iPhone, un monedero con algo de efectivo y las tarjetas, y las llaves. De maquillaje me decidí por polvos color piel, rímel y una barra de labios rosa.

Cuando acababa de meter el labial en el bolso sonó el timbre. Me apresuré a echarme colonia cuando la voz de mi madre retumbo en toda la casa.

-¡Bella! Tanya ya está aquí.

-Ahora bajo.- Grité en respuesta.

Bajé velozmente las escaleras, en el vestíbulo no estaba Tanya. Cuando entré en el salón las cosas no habían cambiado mucho.

-¿Vais solas al cine ella y tú ?- Me preguntó mi hermano, a lo que asentí.

-Me sorprende que estés viva, Swan. Siempre he pensado que el aburrimiento resultado final de una tarde contigo y Withlock, tiene que ser más letal que el cianuro.-Comentó jocoso Cullen, a lo que todos, incluyendo mi hermano, rieron.

-Y a mí me sorprende que mantengáis la capacidad de hablar.-Contesté furiosa.- Siempre pensé que una tarde entera con vosotros producía un retraso mayor que una mala meningitis(*).

En ese momento mi madre y Tanya entraron en el salón. Tanya llevaba su melena rubia rojiza suelta y ondulada, haciendo contraste con su blusa verde oscura. Tanya se acercó grácilmente a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Al tiempo me susurró:

-Guarda las armas, te quiero alegre esta noche, no cabreada.

Mi madre me dió dos besos y me preguntó si llevaba las tarjetas, a lo que asentí. Salimos de la casa y fuimos hacia el mini de Tanya, cuando entré a este me golpeó el ambientador de vainilla, bajé la ventanilla.

-Llevas un ambientador demasiado fuerte.-Le comenté.

-Lo sé.-Suspiré.- Pero hace unos días vomitó una de mis primas, pero pese a que lo lavaron y mi madre dice que no huele, yo sigo oliéndolo. Debe de ser algo psicológico.-Suspiró molesta- Me gusta como te ha quedado la coleta, esta más rebelde.

El camino hacia Port Angeles fue amenizado por la música. Cuando llegamos al cine, compramos unas palomitas y nos metimos a ver la película. Era horrorosa, no sé por qué accedí a ver una película de miedo cuando las odio, para cuando la película había acabado tenía los ojos tapados con la chaqueta.

Ya de vuelta en casa de Tanya, nos subimos a su habitación. Tenía 3 de las paredes pintadas de color rosa, la otra con papel pintado de flores, había una cama con una colcha de color verde claro y cojines en tonos pastel, me senté en el sofá que había junto a la ventana. Tanya me miró mal y, antes de que me dijera nada, cogí mi maleta y me metí al baño para cambiarme. Me lavé la cara, me puse el pijama, doble la ropa y salí.

Tanya traía puesto un camisón marfil, con detalles en otros colores, yo por el contrario llevaba un pijama lavanda con un pantalón corto y una camiseta de manga corta. Tanya entró al baño y salió con un montón de tarros. Empezó conmigo, me hecho una mascarilla de no-sé-qué algas en las piernas, los brazos y en la cara; después se la echó a ella misma y estuvimos con ella varios minutos con ellas. Después de varias mascarillas más nos aplicamos una hidratante y nos tumbamos en su cama con unas pizzas para cenar y hablar.

- Y bueno… -Comenzó ella.- ¿Qué pasa contigo y con Cullen?

-Nada.- La miré extrañada.- ¿Por?

-No sé, es que…-paró un momento y sacudió la cabeza, como para aclararse las ideas- Discutís de forma habitual, pero hoy parece que las cosas estaban pero. A parte hoy no estabas de buen humor. ¡Y has contestado a Cullen! Te sueles limitar a ignorar sus comentarios o, como mucho, a fulminarle con la mirada.

-Esta mañana había discutido con mi hermano, y no sé, creo que me cansé de él. Además, me cabreó que se viera con el derecho de opinar a quien puedo llevar en mi coche.

-Simplemente se cree que por que su podre sea el mejor doctor país, y su madre la mejor arquitecta de la costa oeste de Estados Unidos tiene derecho a opinar de todo.

-Es un idiota.-Sentencié.- Por cierto, ¿qué tal con ese chico? ¿Demetri, verdad?

-Bueno, la verdad es que va mejor de lo que esperaba, pero tampoco es para tirar cohetes… Nos falta chispa, no sé… Creo que no es ÉL chico.

-La chispa es importante, yo jamás saldría con un chico que no me convenciera, ni con un idiota arrogante. No me van.

-Nunca digas nunca Bells,-Me sonrió pícara.- a veces solo necesitas a alguien, y aparece un chico al que quieres pero que no te convence, como Dem. Y de lo otro…-Sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Inquirí.

-Nada, solo que….-Mantuvo esa sonrisa malvada, tan típica de ella.- Mira sé que Cullen es un capullo, pero entre vosotros hay chispa, un no sé qué que qué sé yo. Si él dejara de ser tan imbécil contigo y tu abrieras tu mente…Haríais una pareja ideal.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿Cullen y yo?-Grité indignada.

-Mira no sé que es, pero entre vosotros hay algo más que odio, nena.

Reí a carcajada limpia, tras un rato más de charla, nos metimos las dos en su cama y nos dormimos. A la mañana siguiente cuando abrí los ojos Tanya seguía dormida, alcé la vista y vi el reloj: las 9:30. Gemí, tendría que ir levantando a Tanya. La zarandeé el hombro.

-Tanya.-La llamé.- Despierta Rose llegara en una hora.

-Mmmmm.-Abrió los ojos.-Joder Swan, estaba teniendo un sueño magnífico con Ian Somerhalder.

Ella bajó a hacer el desayuno mientras yo me duchaba y vestía. Deje que el pelo se me secara al aire. Abajo Tanya estaba acabando de desayunar, cogí un vaso de zumo y dos tostadas con aceite de oliva y azúcar. Cuando acabé subí a lavarme los dientes y a echarme el pintalabios del día anterior. Cogí la mochila, el bolso y grité a Tanya que se diera prisa.

A los 10 minutos llegó Rose, con un vestido veraniego blanco, con una camiseta rosa debajo y sandalias de tacón. De Rose envidiaba muchas cosas, pero principalmente tres: Su pelo liso, y no mis ondas; sus increíbles ojos azules casi violetas y su capacidad de aguantar los tacones por más de 3 horas, era algo que iba a comenzar a trabajar yo.

Tanya entró en el vestíbulo en ese momento, colocándose bien la blusa, y apartando los cabellos que se interponían ante sus ojos grises, le dedicó una sonrisa a Rose, era la sonrisa de compras, era como la mirada de un tigre antes de ir a cazar. Terrorífica. Fuimos en el coche de los padres de Tanya, el que más grande tenía el maletero, me metí en la parte trasera del coche tras dejar la mochila en el maletero.

Llegamos al centro comercial, y entramos en varias tiendas de firma. Compramos varias cosas. Yo me compré un vestido azul marino con flores rosas, unos vaqueros, un vestido rojo oscuro de vestir, varias camisas y camisetas. Después de más de tres horas de compras ininterrumpidas paramos a comer. Después de mucho discutir, decidimos que lo mejor era comer algo en la hamburguesería.

-Esto chicas,-Comencé.-Quiero comprarme unos tacones, es decir tengo diecisiete años y nunca los llevo, así que me podrías aconsejar,

-Vale.-Dijo Rose sin apartar la mirada de su hamburguesa.- Comenzaremos por sandalias de cuña, son cómodas y es verano.

-También habrá que comprarte unos negros clásicos.-continuo Tanya mientras metía una patata frita en su boca.

-Lo que digáis.-Y seguí bebiendo mi coca-cola.

-Podríamos ir a Victoria's Secrets, y comprar algo de ropa interior, hace un montón que no compro nada nuevo.-Propuso Rose, mirándome con una malvada sonrisa

-Chicas…-Comencé, odiaba ir con ellas a comprar ropa interior.

-Ni chicas, ni nada, Bells.-Sentenció Rose fulminándome con la mirada.-Si no fuera por nosotras llevarías bragas de algodón.

Tras esto fuimos a varias zapaterías, me compre dos sandalias de tacón, unos zapatos negros clásicos, un zapato negro de cuña y unos peep toes-color nude. Luego,entramos en Victoria Secret, yo me compre los conjuntos más normales que vi, siempre con coulotte o con braga, odio los tangas y, gracias a Dios, ellas también. Me compré uno negro, uno rosa palo, uno azul y uno rojo.

Después me llevaron a mi casa, sin pasar al salón subí a mi habitación y lo guardé todo. Bajé directa a la cocina y tire la ropa sucia a lavar. Al entrar en el salón al que vi primero era a mi padre, un hombre de 48 años, con un pelo castaño rojizo y rizado igual al mío y nuestros ojos también eran iguales. Cuando entré me sonrió lo que hizo que le salieran arruguitas en torno a los ojos.

-Hola, cariño.-Me sonrió- ¿Qué tal con Rose y con Tanya, te lo has pasado bien?

-Sip.-Le sonreí y me senté a su lado, en ese momento entró mi madre.

-Hola Bella.- Se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales.- Estábamos hablando de los Cullen, su madre me ha pedido que le diseñe el interior un edificio que acaba de construir.

Aburrida del tema de conversación subí a mi dormitorio, y casi me da un infarto cuando entré. Sobre el sofá de color berenjena de mi habitación se encontraba Edward Cullen, mientras miraba un álbum de fotos distraídamente.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?!-Le pregunté llena de ira.

-Nada, merodeaba por la casa mientras tu hermano dormía, cuando he visto tu dormitorio.-Explicó.- Aw ¡Qué mona Swan! A los 6 años parecías buena y todo con las dos trencitas.-Rió burlonamente.

-¡Sal de mi habitación, Cullen!-Grité furiosa.

-No te pongas así, Swan.-Dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba el álbum en su sitio.-No te preocupes, solo he mirado los álbumes, precisamente tu ropa interior no me interesa, seguro que son de ositos.-Rió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Cogí un cojín y se lo lancé, pero fallé. Cerré la puerta y solté unas cuantas palabras, que habrían sido más propias del más burdo marinero.

* * *

Hola gente guapa.

Quisiera aclarar varias cosas:

La meningitis es una enfermedad que inflama la meninge, que recubre el cerebro, puede producir sordera, ceguera y retrasos mentales

Y no habrá ningún tipo de relación entre Jacob y Bella, solo es un amigo más de Emmet

Deje Reviws porfis :)


	3. Cerebros traicioneros

**Declaimer: Y vuelve a comenzar este juego tan divertido con los personajes que, por desgracia, no me perteneces a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. **

Aquella noche, en la cena, apenas miré a mi hermano. Nos encontrábamos en el comedor, él estaba sentado justamente frente a mí. Ambos comíamos nuestra sopa cuando mi padre preguntó sobre Cullen, entonces fue cuando de sus labios salió una gran mentira.

-Es un buen tío, no se mete con nadie.-Mintió con total naturalidad.

Entonces me cuestioné en qué se había convertido mi hermano, el que yo consideraba mi ídolo, aquel que cuando era niña me protegía de los gamberros ahora era testigo de cómo un estúpido me dañaba y me humillaba en varias ocasiones y él no hacía nada en ningún momento; pero lo peor es que mentía a mis padres sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. No abrí la boca, peor para él, pensaba con amargura.

-Y Bella, ¿Qué tal están los Whithlocks y Tanya?-Preguntó mi padre al notar mi silencio.

-Bien.-Entonces sonreí con superioridad a mi hermano.-Rose y Tanya siguen igual de fantásticas que siempre, pero el que está especialmente bien es Jazz, tiene una muy buena media, ha cogido una beca para ir a Harvard, y se la han ofrecido porque es el jefe de la banda.-Amplié mi sonrisa a la vez que mi hermano se tensaba.

-¿Es el jefe de la banda?-Preguntó confundida mi madre.- Pero si en navidades era Edward.

-Lo sé, pero Edward no iba a ensayar ni a las reuniones. Así que propusieron a Jazz, aunque no comprendo por qué no lo hicieron antes, Jazz toca varios instrumentos y siempre ha sido participativo en las cosas de la banda, en cambio Edw…

-¡Ya basta, Bella!-Me cortó Emmet.- No presumas tanto de tu amiguito, tan solo es el jefecillo de la banda. Ed es el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, lo cual es mucho más importante, además también ha recibido becas, ha cogido una para ir también a Harvard.

Ante ese nuevo dato me callé. Mierda y mil veces mierda. Cullen iba a ir a la universidad con Jazz, Garret, Tanya, Rose y yo. Lo teníamos todo preparado desde hace una eternidad, Jazz y Garret irían el año que viene y vivirían juntos en el piso que le habían regalado sus padres a Jazz, así Garret pagaría poco alquiler y ambos podrían vivir con la paga de sus padres y dando clases particulares. Dentro de dos años iríamos Rose, Tanya y yo al piso que me habían regalado mis padres este año, nuestro plan era idéntico al de los chicos. Y Edward estaría allí, no me iba a librar de él un en la universidad.

-Emmet.-Llamé después de la cena.

-¿Qué quieres?-Me contestó de mala manera. Lo dejé pasar.

-¿A qué universidad irás tu?

-A Harvard también, viviré en el piso de Edward.

-Oh, vale.-Bueno, al menos no viviría con nosotras.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté tarde, me puse unos vaqueros, unas converse negras, una blusa del mismo color que estas y unos vaqueros. Me lavé la cara y me hice una coleta. Fui directa a la cocina, tomé mi zumo habitual y sin dar tiempo a nada más subí de nuevo sin pasar por el salón que estaba más lleno de lo que yo creía en ese momento. Pasé la mañana haciendo estudiando, para cuando acabé era casi la hora de la comida por lo que recogí mi dormitorio y me dispuse a bajar. Cuando entré en el salón oculté mi sorpresa de ver a Cullen, pero eso no fue lo único que sentí, estaba confundida porque no me molestaba verle.

-Hola.-Saludé indiferentemente.

-Hola.-Contestó él del mismo modo.

Al parecer se quedaba a comer, Edward se sentó frente a mí sin dirigirme la palabra en ningún momento, pero mientras yo comía con la mirada fija en mi plato, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. Toda la comida se desarrollaba en un incómodo silencio, hasta que mi padre decidió romperlo.

-Y bueno Edward, ya nos ha dicho Emmet que te han admitido en Harvard.-Dijo.- Al final va a resultar que incluso después del instituto vais a seguir todos juntos.-rió.- Estaréis felices ¿verdad?-Nos miró a todos.

Yo a mi padre le veía como una persona inteligente e intuitiva, pero se ve que ese día tenía el cerebro embotado, no me lo explicaba. La comida siguió su cauce sin ningún comentario con respecto a la universidad, cuando acabamos Sue recogió la mesa, mientras los chicos se iban al salón y mi madre y yo nos íbamos a tomar un té a la cocina. Cuando entramos, Sue acababa de meter las cosas en el lavavajillas.

-Bella.-Comenzó.- ¿Por qué Edward y tú no os lleváis bien?- La delicadeza al decir las cosas no era una de las virtudes de mi madre.

-Bueno, desde hace un tiempo Edward no es demasiado agradable con mi grupo y eventualmente discutimos.-Hablé sin mencionar los incidentes del viernes.

Movía mi té con la cuchara sin levantar la vista de la taza. A mi madre no le haría gracia los numeritos que montamos en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento, podía verla en mi mente regañándome y obligando me a pedir disculpas a Cullen cuando la culpa era toda suya. Tenía la esperanza de que nadie hablara nunca del tema hasta dentro de dos años al menos, cuando no viviera en casa de mis padres.

-¿Por qué se mete con vosotros?- Continuó mi madre.

-A parte de que no pertenecemos al supuesto grupo "guay" del colegio, al contrario que Emmet, porque él y Jasper discutieron. Eso hizo que él y su put…novia de turno se metan con nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

Si la cocina se convirtiera en una sala oscura con una luz apuntándome en la cara, sería como una mala serie de policías, no sé por qué mi madre hizo diseño, la carrera policial le hubiera venido como anillo al dedo. Me la imaginaba corriendo en sus altos tacones detrás de un criminal, aunque si yo viera a mi madre corriendo tras de mí con una pistola y cara de cabreo me dejaba arrestar.

-Porque le dieron el puesto de jefe a la banda a Jasper bien merecido, es decir, Jazz iba a todas las reuniones toca muy bien varios instrumentos, que Edward también toca el piano genial pero Edward no iba a las reuniones ni a los ensayos de la banda de música, por lo que tras un tiempo votaron para echarle y colocar a Jasper.- Hice una pausa para darle un sorbo al té y encogí los hombros.- Él se lo tenía buscado, es decir, si no iba es porque no le tomaba importancia, no comprendo por qué le molestó tanto, además va diciendo por ahí que son una panda de perdedores no tendría que enfadarse por que le echaran de allí ¿no?. Y lo que tampoco comprendo es por qué extiende su odio hacia mí especialmente y no de forma equitativa.

-Pues yo si lo sé.-Sonrió mi madre.- Hay tensión entre vosotros, y no de la mala…Bueno para tu padre sí que sería mala, si lo supiera.-Retiro lo dicho, mi madre no sabía nada de investigación.

-¿Pero qué dices mamá?-Chillé.- Pareces Tanya y sus absurdas conspiraciones.

-No son absurdas conspiraciones, es la realidad. Afróntala, cariño.

Me acabé el té de un trago y me fui hacia el salón, mi madre debía dejar de leer novelas románticas por mi salud mental, este año le regalaría por su cumpleaños una novela policiaca. Cuando llegué Emmet y Edward estaban sentados en los sillones individuales mientras mi padre estaba en el de tres plazas, viendo juntos una película. Me senté al lado de mi padre y comencé a ver la película.

Al rato de estar viendo la película, inconscientemente, comencé a observar a Edward. Su mandíbula cuadrada, sus ojos verdes como la menta, su cabello broncíneo seductoramente despeinado, sus besables labios….un momento, yo NO podía pensar eso sobre Edward, es decir, sí, era lo más sexy que había visto en mi simple vida, pero era un capullo arrogante que se creía lo mejor desde que se inventó la rueda, además su diversión favorita era reírse de mí y de mis amigos. Y de esta manera tan absurda se pasó la tarde.

Al final esas conversaciones con mi madre y con Tanya me iban a volver loca. ¿Yo y Cullen? Lo dudaba, es decir no podía ser posible que me gustara alguien como él ¿verdad? ¿Y yo gustarle a él? ¡No se metería conmigo si así fuera! Que aunque no lo parezca ya tenía 18 años. Decidí guardar el tema en un cajón al fondo de mi cabeza.

Caminaba por el salón en dirección de la cocina para ver que había de cena cuando Edward, al pasar a su lado, rió burlonamente.

-¿Qué pasa Cullen? ¿Es qué no tienes casa?- Pregunté de mala manera, asqueada.

-Sí, si tengo. Una pena para ti ¿Eh? Ya no podrás violarme mientras duermo.

-No me acostaría contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre del planeta, así que una posible violación mía hacia ti queda absolutamente descartada-Siseé sonrojada.

-Ya, claro,-Dijo como si no se lo creyera.- por eso me mirabas fijamente durante la película

-¡Yo no te miraba! Eres un egocéntrico- Contesté horrorizada de que se hubiera dado cuenta, decidí alejar la atención de mí.-Si tienes casa ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí?

-Tus padres me han invitado a cenar, además creo que tu madre y la mía se van a asociar, para mi desgracia y tu gloria nos veremos muy a menudo.

-Aunque tan solo te viera una vez al año sería más a menudo de lo que me gustaría.

Tras decir estas palabras intenté salir con la barbilla alta, pero por no mirar al suelo di un traspié en la puerta de la cocina, destruyendo la dignidad de mi dramática salida, intenté salir del salón de forma lo más digna posible, sonrojándome al oír la risa del estúpido de Cullen. Todavía mascullaba insultos cuando entré en la cocina, en la sartén se hacían unos filetes de pollo a la plancha, sobre la mesa ya había un bol de ensalada ya preparado y se calentaba la sopa de verduras en la olla.

Todos comíamos la sopa, yo sin otra cosa en mi mente que la mirada de Cullen sobre mí. Cuando estábamos en el segundo plato, y me propuse coger la ensalada, me di cuenta de quién se estaba sirviendo en ese momento, suspiré en mi fuero interno, me había prohibido hablarle a ese hombre, pero en ese momento me era inevitable.

-Cu…-Me corregí a tiempo.- Edward, ¿Me puedes pasar la ensalada?

-¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?-Dijo de forma ladina.

-¿Qué?-Hice una mueca.-Dame la ensalada, Edward.

-No, si no dices las palabras mágicas.-Cerré los ojos con fuerza y suspire.

-¿Qué palabras mágicas?-Me estaba exasperando.

-Expecto Patronum, ¿Cuáles te crees que son?-La sonrisa burlona que se le mantenía en la cara debería enfadarme más de lo que lo hacía, pero era tan hermosa…

Espera, espera, espera. "Es EDWARD CULLEN, no puedes pensar eso de él ni de su maldita sonrisa" me reprendí en mi mente, sorprendida por la repentina, y hasta ahora inexistente, vida propia de mi cerebro, que estaba confabulado con mis hormonas hasta ahora dormidas, mi madre y Tanya.

-Por favor.-Dije con los dientes apretados, más para controlar los pensamientos de mi cerebro, que de enfado.-Dame la maldita ensalada.

Y con una sonrisa me la pasó, al mirar alrededor nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de nuestro incidente, mis padres y mi hermano parecían absortos en su conversación. En el postre me comí mi ensalada de frutas sin decir ninguna palabra. Cuando, gracias a Dios, acabó la para mí horrorosa cena, mi madre y mi padre fueron a sus respectivos despachos a preparar unas cosas para mañana, Emmet tras despedir a Edward se fue a su cuarto y yo me fui a poner el mismo pijama que llevé a casa de Tanya.

Salía de la cocina con un vaso de leche en la mano con la intención de volver a mi habitación a leer, cuando oí el timbre sonar. Era pronto todavía, apenas eran las 22:30, pero era lo suficiente tarde como para que fuera extraño que llamaran a la puerta. Confundida y sin reparar en mi indumentaria abrí la puerta, llevándome la sorpresa de mi vida al ver a Edward Cullen. Su casa estaba al lado de la mía, por lo que supuse que necesitaría algo, pero ese pensamiento no impidió que se me parara el corazón al verle tan guapo en pantalón de chándal y camiseta de manga corta ajustada, tampoco impidió la reprimenda sobre ciertos pensamientos dirigidos a cierta persona no muy afable.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?-Pregunté, intentando que mi voz sonara tranquila.

-Me he dejado mi iPod en la habitación de Emmet, venía por a por él.-Me miró de arriba abajo.

-Le diré a Emmet que te lo baje, pasa.

Subí las escaleras mientras el entraba al recibidor, entré en la habitación de Emmet y este sin bajar a ver a su amigo me dio el iPod para que se lo bajara. Cuando entré al recibidor Edward se encontraba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cuidados. Le tendí el iPod.

-Gracias.- Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Justo antes de que cerrara la puerta se giró hacia mí, volvió a recorrerme con la mirada, pero esta vez con una seductora sonrisa en el rostro. Incómoda por su mirada bajé la mía para ver qué demonios miraba, en ese momento me di cuenta de que llevaba unos shorts muy cortos y una camiseta ajustada.

-¿Qué miras Cullen?-Espeté avergonzada y enfadada, aunque en el fondo de mi alma me alegraba saber que me encontraba mínimamente atractiva.

-Nada, nada.-Sonrió sin apartar la vista de mis piernas, donde se quedaron por unos largos instantes.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- Me estaba empezando a incomodar su mirada.

-Solo me preguntaba si sales así a abrir la puerta siempre, los hombres se llevarán una grata sorpresa.

-¡Claro que no salgo a abrir la puerta así!- Contesté creyendo obvia la respuesta a la vez que me sentía alagada por lo que creía que era un alago. De todos modos eso a ti no te tiene porque importar, no eres mi nada.

-Bueno, me importa. Y no tienes razón.

-¿En qué? No eres nada mío

-No. Nos soy nada tuyo DE MOMENTO.

Y con eso salió del jardín, haciendo que mi corazón se saltara un latido y que mi respiración se atorase en mi pecho.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Quería agradeceros por los reviews :) y deciros una cosilla **importantilla:  
**

No voy a subir en una hasta dentro de una semana por que estoy en examenes y no me dará tiempo a escribir, a lo mejor incluso me retraso algo más, aunque lo dudo muchisisimo.

Sigan dejando reviews que los adoro mucho :)


	4. Día de cita y una revelación

**Declaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo estoy cambiando un pelín sus vidas.**

_3:00 a.m._

Dios mío, en cuatro horas y media tendría que levantarme para ir a clase y no había dormido nada. Y todo por culpa de Cullen ¡¿Qué había querido decir con eso de "De momento"?! Pero no quería engañarme a mí misma, lo que en verdad me traía de cabeza era esa pequeña parte de mi pecho que se había emocionado, tal vez Tanya y mi madre tuvieran razón y fuera algo más que enemistad lo que nos unía.

Entonces mi mente comenzó a recordar. Cuando éramos apenas unos mocosos de 6 años me tiraba de las coletas, pero también me regaló su helado cuando se calló el mío, y cuando tenía doce él me ayudó con un examen de matemáticas que me traía de cabeza. Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar cuando entré en el instituto y comencé a ser más cercana a Jazz, siempre habíamos sido amigos, al igual que ellos nunca lo fueron, pero cuando entré en el instituto y Jazz pasó a ser mi mejor amigo el pasó a odiarnos a los dos radicalmente.

¿Tendrían razón mi madre y Tanya sobre que él estaba enamorado de mí? O lo que era más importante ¿Estaba yo comenzando a tener sentimientos hacia Edward? Negué con la cabeza mientras daba una vuelta más en la cama. Seguro que no, debe ser que tanto hablar sobre ello con Tanya y con mi madre, sumando a que le he visto todos los días del fin de semana me estaba afectando. Y sin estar muy convencida de mi excusa dejé que mis ojos se cerraran y me hundí en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Pipipi Pipipi Pipipi._

Abrí los ojos con desgana, estos estaban pesados y secos, dormir poco me sentaba fatal. Entonces llegó a mi cabeza el recuerdo de porque había dormido poco y sin poder evitarlo mi ceños se frunció. Decidí levantarme para no tener que ir con prisas a clase, hice la cama y me metí al baño donde me duché y me puse el uniforme que olía a lavanda. Cuando me miré al espejo ahogué un grito, en vez de tener ojeras parecía que tenía moratones, decidí cubrirlas con corrector, ponerme un poco de mascara de pestañas y, para futuro disgusto de Rose, me hice una coleta alta y un tanto despeinada.

Cuando bajé a desayunar mi hermano, mi madre y mi padre todavía se encontraban allí. Con mi zumo y mi tostada ya servidas me senté en la mesa de la cocina. Los desayunos en esta casa solían ser silenciosos, a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaba madrugar, por lo que teníamos tanto sueño que apenas podíamos hablar. Una vez acabé de desayunar subí a mi dormitorio a lavarme los dientes y echarme un poco de bálsamo labial ya que estaban resecos. Hice la mochila, acordándome de meter el móvil, las llaves y el relato corto que tenía que tenía que entregar en mi extraescolar de escritura creativa.

Cuando bajé las escaleras Emmet ya se había ido y mi padre se disponía a salir por la puerta, le di un beso en la mejilla de despedida, corrí a la cocina donde estaba mi madre mirando unos planos.

-Adiós mamá ya me voy a clase.-Dije mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Adiós, cariño.

Subí a la camioneta de un salto y me dirigí a casa de Jazz y de Rose. Cuando llegué no habían salido ninguno de los dos de casa por lo que le envié un mensaje a Rose. A los pocos segundos salieron ambos corriendo hacia el coche, Rose que fue más rápida se subió al asiento del copiloto.

-¡JA!-Rió victoriosa.- Hoy te toca ir atrás.

Jazz rodó los ojos desde el asiento trasero. En ocasiones se portaban como dos niños pequeños, pero en el fondo de mi corazón los envidiaba, quería tener esa relación con mi hermano pero él era un estúpido que solo le importaba ser popular.

-¿Ya tienes alguien pensado para llevar al baile?-Le preguntó Rose a su hermano.- Y te prohíbo invitar a Tanya o a Bella, tiene que ser una chica que te guste. Estamos a principios de mayo, te queda poco más de un mes.

-Bueno…-Jazz se ruborizó- Había pensado en una chica que es un año menor a vosotras, es amiga de la hermana de Tanya, Irina, se llama Alice Brandon.

En ese momento llegamos al aparcamiento y antes de que nadie dijera algo más, bajamos del coche y fuimos hacia las mesas que había al lado del campo de fútbol americano.

-No me suena.- Hablé por fin.- ¿Cómo es?

-Debe de medir algo más de metro cincuenta, delgada, con el pelo un poco por encima de los hombros y negro. Tiene unos ojos azules del color del océano. Parece una pequeña hada porque es chiquitita y va a todos los dados como dando saltitos.

-Jazz…-Mientras decía esto Rose y yo nos lanzamos una significativa mirada.- ¿Del 0 al 10 cuanto te gusta la chica?

-Nueve.-Dijo tras pensárselo un momento.- La conocí a la salida de las extra escolares, ella va a diseño y salimos a la misma hora, se que tan solo tiene dieciséis años per…

-¿Qué más da eso?- Le interrumpí.- Mis padres se llevan 8 años y son muy felices. Pídela salir, ya verás cómo te dice que sí.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y cada uno se dirigió a su clase como el inicio de una larga mañana. Yo no odiaba el instituto, pero la mayoría de las clases eran monótonas y aburridas en la que el profesor no se esforzaba ya, pero ese no era el único motivo por el que la mañana era larga, sino porque el silencio de la clase me llevaba a pensar en un tema que conseguía haber evitado hasta ahora.

Tras varias horas de discurrir sobre el tema que me impedía dormir había llegado a varias conclusiones: 1º Edward no sentía nada por mí, lo de la otra noche habría sido una broma de mal gusto. 2º Lo que yo sentía no estaba nada claro y de momento lo dejaría estar así. Y 3º De esto no le halaría a nadie, Jazz podría sentirse traicionado, Rose me mandaría a un psiquiátrico, Tanya me diría un ya te lo dije e intentaría hacer de celestina y Angela como chica romántica crearía castillos en el aire en los que Cullen y yo nos casábamos. Contarlo NO era una opción esta vez.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?- Me gruñó Rose.-Llevas mareando la comida y mirando al vacio 10 minutos.

-No me pasa nada. Solo…-Busqué una excusa rápidamente.- Estoy preocupada por los exámenes, me quedan casi dos semanas y no voy bien en matemáticas.-Mentí, y gracias a Dios Rose no me miraba a la cara mientras yo hablaba, por lo que no descubrió mi triste mentira, pero por desgracia Tanya sí.

-No te preocupes tanto.-Dijo Rose.- Tendrás una media de sobresaliente en todo, como siempre.

Continué comiendo mientras sentía la penetrante mirada de Tanya sobre mí, la quería mucho pero era demasiado perceptiva. Cuando acabé de comer ella se levantó conmigo y me acompañó a tirar las cosas en un silencio total, salimos a la calle cuando comenzó su interrogatorio.

-Dime ahora mismo que tienes en la cabeza. Joder, no sé cómo se lo ha podido creer Rose.

-No sé de qué me hablas.-Dije evitando su mirada.

-Ya claro.- Se interpuso delante de mí taladrándome con su mirada.- No sé qué demonios te pasa, y si no me lo quieres contar allá tu. Pero si en cualquier momento me lo quieres contar estaré allí ¿vale? Y no sé por qué demonios no confías en mí.

-No es algo fácil de contar ¿sabes?-Dije mientras continuábamos caminando hacia la clase.- Y antes de contaros algo a Rose y a ti tengo que estar segura de qué es lo que pasa. Solo te puedo decir que es complicado.

En ese momento entramos a clase, y como el profesor ya estaba dentro la charla se acabó. Sabía que Tanya no estaba conforme a mi respuesta, pero era cierto, hasta que no tuviera yo misma todo claro no podía contarle nada a nadie. De lo que estaba segura es que primero se lo contaría a Tanya y más tarde a Rose y a Jazz, Tanya no odiaba a Cullen pero Rose y Jazz era otra cosa… ¿Pero qué hago pensando esto? No habrá nada que contar salvo que me gusta Cullen, y eso solo se lo contaré a Tanya, Rose y Jazz me odiarían.

Al final de las clases me dirigí al aula de Escritura Creativa. Amaba esa clase, yo en un futuro quería estudiar Derecho, pero la literatura era uno de mis hobbies. La profesora de Escritura Creativa era un tanto peculiar. Era alta, bastante delgada de, de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo por los hombros muy rizado de color castaño muy clarito; siempre llevaba un fular, creía en las cosas de las cartas y de los chis o como se llamen, y era fan del yoga. Era un tanto excéntrica y rara, pero era buena escribiendo. La señora Washed*. Cuando entré a la clase ella estaba sentada en su mesa y el resto de los alumnos haciendo un corro a su alrededor, como era habitual.

-¿Ya estamos todos?-Pasó su mirada por la clase- No me ha dado tiempo a corregir los ejercicios del jueves pasado ¡No me da la vida! –Exclamó subiendo los brazos.-Hoy quiero que me escribáis un texto que contenga un personaje y una pasión, sois libres de jugar con lo que os he dado.

Creé un personaje, un hombre. ¿Pasión? El poder. El texto no fue demasiado largo, pero expresé todo lo que quería decir sobre el personaje, las ansias de control, de poder sobre todo lo que le rodea, cuando quedaban 10 minutos al final de la clase leí la historia, me pareció tan sumamente lúgubre que decidí poner que se enamoraba al final del texto de su vecina de enfrente. Cuando sonó el timbre se lo entregué a la Sra. Washed y me despedí de ella.

Antes de ir a casa fui al baño y me miré al espejo, el día había sido agotador, no podía parar de pensar en Cullen, que por extraño que parezca hoy solo lo había visto a lo lejos en la cafetería, y como dice mi padre, nadie se miente a solas, le había estado buscando con la mirada en todo momento.

Salí del edificio y a lo lejos vi al equipo de fútbol entrenar, entre ellos estaba Edward. Corría por el campo de forma ágil y veloz como un felino con el balón bien sujeto bajo el brazo, mi hermano iba delante de él abriéndole el camino, al final de la jugada marcaron el punto. Se quitó el casco y removió su cabello cobrizo entre los dedos, desde la distancia no podía verle la cara, pero sabía que tendría una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Bebía de una botella de agua cuando la zorra de Jessica Stanley se le acercó, ella le decía algo mientras le tocaba el hombro y se acercaba aún más a él. Me cabreé pero seguí observando la escena hasta que una mano sobre mi hombro me hizo saltar. Me giré para ver quién era.

-¿Qué miras tan interesada?- Dijo James Cam.

Le conocía de vista, había estado en el equipo de fútbol pero lo dejó después de que uno de sus compañeros se enrollara con su hermana y lo divulgara. James era un chico alto con el pelo por la barbilla y rubio oscuro que en ese momento se encontraba húmedo, con los ojos grises claros de la clase de Jazz y era casi tan atractivo como Cullen.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Evité contestarle.

-Acabo de salir de Waterpolo, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Otra fan enamorada de Cullen?

-Claro que no.-No estaba enamorada de Cullen, bueno eso creía, pero seguro que no era su fan.- Solo miraba a mi hermano jugar, acabo de salir de Escritura Creativa.

-Creo que eres una de las pocas chicas que no son fan de Cullen.-Dijo.- Bueno, eso se deberá a que sales con Withlock.

-No salgo con Withlock, es solo mi mejor amigo, que manía todo el mundo que estamos saliendo.

-Que bien.- Sonrió de forma ladina.- Te acompaño al coche.

Caminamos en silencio, James era casi tan alto como mi hermano. No sabía mucho de él, salvo que su padre era un empresario de dinero y que conducía una Harley negra preciosa, habíamos hablado en varias ocasiones y nos llevábamos bien. Cuando pasamos por delante del campo de fútbol no pude evitar mirar hacia Cullen, pero lo que vi fue a mi hermano mirándonos a James y a mí con cara de confusión, y a Cullen a su lado con la cara impasible. James y yo llegamos a mi coche sin mediar palabra.

-Bueno Bella.-Dijo con cierto nerviosismo en la voz.- He pensado que podríamos quedar este viernes por la tarde.

-James, no quiero ser mal educada pero no me gustas.- Mierda, había sonado mejor en mi cabeza.- Quiero decir…-Su risa me interrumpió.

-Tú a mí tampoco.- Le miré confundida y él dándose cuenta se apresuró a explicarme.- Mira, tu y yo estamos solteros, y eres guapa, yo soy guapo, podríamos tener un par de citas e incluso salir. No me gusta estar soltero y la mayoría de tus amigas tiene pareja.

Eso era cierto, Rose tenía al imbécil de Royce, Angela a Ben, Tanya a Demetri e incluso Jasper parecía haberse enamorado de la chica esa, Alice. Y James era un chico guapo, simpático e inteligente, en general era un buen chico con el que podría tener algo. Además eso le ayudaría a sacarse de la cabeza a Cullen.

-Aparte, ¿Qué mal nos puede hacer salir?-Inquirió.

-De acuerdo.-Acepté.- Tienes razón.- Dije con una sonrisa, me había convencido.

-Genial.-Sonrió, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero tenía una sonrisa preciosa.- Te recojo el Viernes a las 6 en tu casa.- Se agachó para darme un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejándome anonadada.

Me di la vuelta para entrar en el coche cuando sentí una mirada clavada en mi espalda, creyendo que sería James para decirme algo me giré. Cuál fue mi sorpresa a encontrarme de cara con Cullen.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.- Dijo lentamente arrastrando las vocales.- Primero Withlock le pide salir a la duende esa y luego Swan comienza a salir con Cam. Un buen día para los amiguitos ¿verdad?

-No sé qué te pueda importar lo que hagamos.

-Lo que hace tu amigo Jasper me importa una mierda.-Dijo de mala manera.- Pero lo que haces tú con Cam me importa, y mucho.

-Pues no veo el por qué.-Dije ignorando el latido que se saltó mi corazón al ver que le importaba.-A mi no me preocupa que te restriegues con Jessica o con quien sea.

-Pues para no importante bien enterada estás.-Hizo un movimiento con la mano quitándole importancia.- Es lo mismo, no me gusta que salgas con Cam.

-Pues muy bien.-Él me miró sorprendido.- Para mí es una suerte que no me importe una mierda tu opinión.

Él me miró furioso y se acercó a mí hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron. Sus ojos verdes me miraban intensamente, podía sentir el olor de su colonia, e incluso el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Bajé la mirada hacia su boca y de forma irracional y descontrolada deseé que me besara.

-Atente a las consecuencias.-Dijo

Y sin más se apartó de mí, dejándome en el aparcamiento, sola, con la respiración entrecortada, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y una revelación muy clara. Me gustaba Cullen. Gruñí molesta y me subí al coche con un pensamiento en la cabeza. Estúpido Cullen.

* * *

***** Esta profesora esa basada en la mía de Lengua y Literatura, el nombre es por que su segundo apellido es Lavado. E incluso la frase de no me da la vida es de ellas. La he escrito tal y como es mi profesora.

Hola a todos :)

Siento haberme retrasado pero he estado de exámenes :S Hoy me han dado las notas y he aprobado todo con muy buena nota así que... :)

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y que me dejéis algún review por favor :)

Tengo en mente alguna nueva historia, pero no subiré nada hasta que tenga las ideas claras.

Besos


	5. La cita

**Declaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a S.M. pero yo en mi tiempo libre jugaré un rato con ellos.**

Hoy era viernes, el día de mi cita con James, desde entonces habíamos hablado bastante, pero siempre que esto ocurría y Cullen estaba cerca podía sentir la mirada de este sobre mí. Mis sentimientos hacia Cullen no habían cambiado, y la única que se daba cuenta de algo era Tanya, como siempre, todavía recuerdo su cara cuando les conté lo de mi cita con James

_Flash Back_

_Era jueves, nos encontrábamos en la mesa del comedor Ben, Jazz, Garret, Angela, Rose y Tanya, ninguno de ellos había mencionado que hablaba más de lo habitual con James, pero creerían que era simplemente un nuevo amigo. Todos estaban inmersos en sus conversaciones particulares cuando Rose se dirigió a Tanya y a mí._

_-He pensado que este viernes podríamos quedar para hacer algo.-Dijo con entusiasmo._

_-Yo no puedo-Dije antes de que continuara._

_-¿Por qué?-Dijo mientras Jazz reía estruendosamente de algo que había dicho Ben._

_-Tengo una cita con James Cam._

_De repente la mesa quedó en silencio. Ben, Garret, Jazz, Rosalie y Angela me miraban estupefactos, pero la que más era Tanya que sospechaba de mis sentimientos por Cullen, esta parecía como si de tanto abrir los ojos se le fueran a caer al suelo._

_-¿Que tienes una qué?-Dijo Rosalie._

_-Una cita.- Respondí falsamente tranquila._

_-¿Con quién?-Dijo Ben._

_-James Cam._

_Me miraron todos por unos segundos antes de que sus caras de sorpresa se trasformara en cara de alegría, salvo una, la de Tanya que me miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido._

_-¡Es fantástico!-Exclamó Jazz, últimamente estaba muy feliz después de que Alice le aceptara.- Es un buen chico._

_-Y muy guapo.- Dijo Angela, Ben gruñó molesto.- No tanto como tú, cielo._

_-Si te hace algo mala nos llamas y se enterará.- Dijo alegre Garret, Ben y Jazz asintieron con una sonrisa._

_- ¡Tenemos que pensar que ponerte! Ese día Tanya y yo iremos a tu casa y…_

_Dejé de escuchar y fije mi vista en Tanya, que me miraba con mala cara. Ella ya sospechaba que me pasaba algo con Cullen cuando pasé a su lado y me sonrojé levemente._

_-¿Qué opinas Tanya?-Dijo Rose._

_-Genial.- Sonrió, pero sus ojos seguían posados en mí, mirándome evaluativamente._

_Fin Flash Back._

Nos encontrábamos en una clase de Historia, colocados en grupos, el mío formado por Angela y Ben que hablaban sobre el piso que alquilarían juntos cuando fueran a Harvard y Tanya. Últimamente intentaba evitar a esta última, tenía la sensación que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre mí para tener la información que deseaba. Cuando sonó el timbre de la clase salí como una bala hacia el aparcamiento, quería irme a casa y ducharme para estar lista a la llegada de Rosalie y Tanya. Iba a arrancar al coche cuando Tanya se subió al asiento del copiloto.

-No intentes ponerme excusas para que me baje.-Dijo antes de que yo dijera nada.- Usamos la misma talla así que no necesito ir a por ropa y no he traído coche. Son las tres y media, Rose llegará a tu casa a las cinco menos cuarto. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa fuimos directas a mi habitación, cogí el albornoz y me metí en la ducha mientras Tanya se metía a mi habitación para cogerme unos vaqueros, una blusa y unas sandalias romanas. Cuando salí de la ducha en el baño había un conjunto de lencería color crema y rosa fresa acompañado de una bata de seda. "Tanya" pensé. Me sequé el cuerpo me eché crema, me enrollé el pelo en una toalla y me puse lo preparado por Tanya. Salí del baño y me encontré a Tanya tumbada en mi cama fui a tumbarme a su lado. Se giró para mirarme.

-¿Qué te pasa patito?-Sonreí, ella me llamaba así desde que vio el único peluche de mi habitación. Después cerré los ojos y me armé de valor.

-Me gusta Edward Cullen.- Me giré para encararla. Y nos abrazamos la una a la otra.

-Ya lo sabía ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-No lo sé.

-Si te gusta ¿Por qué has quedado con James?

-Porque es un gran chico. Y no quiero ser la única soltera del grupo. Jazz tiene a Alice, Rose a Royce, Ben y Angela se tiene el uno al otro, tú tienes a Demetri y Garret a sus ligues. Hay tardes en las que soy la única que se queda sola en casa. Todos tenéis vida fuera del grupo salvo yo, además James es un chico encantador que me va a cuidar.

-Lo sé, pero yo creo que deberías estar con Edward, pero también me doy cuenta de que es muy difícil salir con el chico que atormenta a tu mejor amigo.

De repente sonó el timbre. Miré la hora, las cuatro y veinte pasadas. Tanya y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa, Rosalie debía de estar demasiado impaciente como para esperar en su casa, con lo que se adelantó.

Para prepararme me exfoliaron me repasaron la cera, me exfoliaron todo el cuerpo y la cara, me echaron una mascarilla por los mismos lugares y me hicieron meterme a la ducha sin lavarme el pelo para quitar los restos de producto. Después me apliqué hidratante por lo que mi piel estaba suave como la cera

Después discutimos sobre la ropa, nos decidimos por un vestido oscuro con flores rojas y grises pequeñas, unos botines marrones de tacón alto con unos calcetines por la rodilla grises, un colgante dorado largo y un bolso y una chaqueta de cuero marrón a conjunto con los botines.

Me maquillaron con sobras marrones mate y eyeliner negro muy fino, mascara de pestañas, un poco de colorete y los labios rojo oscuro muy difuminado. Me eché un perfume floral y bajamos al salón.

Mi padre acababa de llegar desde el trabajo, por lo que todavía tenía el traje puesto, pero sin la chaqueta y la corbata, mi madre estaba ya vestida más cómoda mirando una película romántica. Cuando entré al salón dio un largo "Owwwwwww" Ambos estaban al tanto de la cita, a mi padre al principio le molestó pero se le pasó en cuanto se enteró que el padre de James era uno de sus más fieles clientes. Mi madre en cambio tenía sentimientos contradictorios, estaba encantada de que tuviera una cita, pero quería que saliera con Edward y una cita con James no lo acercaba nada.

-Estás preciosa.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- El vestido te sienta de maravilla.- Sonrió complacida por mi elección de vestuario.- Y haces bien en llevarte la chaqueta, cuando se pone el sol todavía refresca.

En ese momento por la puerta principal entró mi hermano acompañado por Cullen, mi padre les saludó a ambos y subió a cambiarse, mi madre fue a la cocina a preparar algo de merendar acompañada de Tanya que arrastró a una pasmada Rose, con la intención de dejarme a solas con Edward, y el destino se alió con Tanya y mi hermano de fue al baño. Dejando nos a Edward y a mí en un incómodo silencio.

-Hoy es tu gran cita ¿No?-Dijo burlón.-Pobre chico, se morirá de aburrimiento.

-¿Es por eso, entonces, por lo que me acorralaste contra mi coche diciendo que no fuera a la cita con James? -Dije entre dientes furiosa.- ¿Tanto te preocupa él?

¿Qué le pasaba? Me monta una escena aprisionándome contra un coche en el aparcamiento del colegio, y luego intenta reírse de mí ¿Qué coño le pasa a este hombre? Su mandíbula se tensó.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Swan.- Gruñó furioso.- Si realmente supieras lo que te conviene no saldrías a esa cita.

-¿Por qué? James es un buen chico, no me hará nada. Además no sé por qué te doy explicaciones

-El problema no es James, el problema es que YO no quiero que vayas a la cita.- Dijo acercándose un largo paso hacia mí, y yo me alejé dos.

-A riesgo de sonar repetitiva ¿Por qué te importa?

-Dejémoslo en que no quiero que ningún chico esté cerca de ti ¿Queda claro?

-Tengo suerte de que vaya a hacer lo que me dé la gana.- Respondí.- ¿Te crees tan jodidamente genial que todas las chicas debemos adorarte?

-No, pero tú si me adoras.- Contestó petulante

-Claro que no.-Di gracias al maquillaje que cubría mis mejillas ocultando el sonrojo, ¿Sabría él que me gusta?- Por hombres como tu se creó la metáfora de la abejita y de la flor para explicarle el sexo a los niños, porque saltas de flor en flor. A mi jamás me atraería un hombre que no puede durar más de dos semanas con una misma chica.- Mentí como una bellaca.

En ese momento regresó mi madre acompañada de mis amigas con una bandeja en la mano con sándwiches, pero yo no pude probar ninguno, ya que James tocó al timbre. Me despedí de mi emocionada madre, de Tanya que me dedicó una triste sonrisa que solo yo entendí y de una sobre excitada Rosalie que daba saltitos mientras me deseaba mucha suerte y me daba consejos.

Abrí la puerta y vi a James, el pelo lo llevaba suelto, llevaba vaqueros una camiseta azul claro y una americano azul marino. Me acompañó a su coche un precioso mercedes negro.

-No sabía que tenías un coche.- Comente una vez dentro de este.

-Lo uso poco.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- La Harley es más cómoda para ir en trayectos cortos.

-Así que vamos lejos.-Observé.

-¡Chica lista!-Rió.- Solo vamos a Port Angeles, cenaremos en un precioso restaurante y después tendrás una sorpresa.

El camino hacia Port Angeles fue amenizado por una cómoda conversación y por muchas risas. Una vez llegamos al restaurante me sorprendí de lo bonito que era, la luz era tenue, había pequeñas mesas alumbradas por velas con centros de mesas, manteles largos de colores cálidos cubiertos por otro color crema. Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada.

-Es muy romántico.-Murmuré más para mí misma que para él.

-Esa era la intención ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó nervioso.

-Claro, es precioso, nunca me habían llevado a un lugar así.-Contesté maravillada, pasando la mirada por el restaurante, en el que la mayoría de los comensales eran parejas.- Gracias, James.-Posé mi mirada en él.-Eres un chico maravilloso pero…

-Ya lo sé. No me quieres.-Dijo.- Ni yo a ti, es decir, eres preciosa, lista, divertida y encantadora. Pero un viejo amor me impide estar enamorado de ti. Mis razones para salir contigo es que eres la mejor chica del instituto y puedes hacerme olvidarla, y si no lo nuestro sería fácil como respirar, no tenemos un futuro como las otras parejas. Tenemos el presente que es maravilloso y no debemos amargarnos.

Tenía razón, él era lo más cercano a un novio que nunca haya tenido, ¿qué más da si no le quiero del modo adecuado? Me gusta es guapo y encantador, lo nuestro no es un para siempre es simplemente un presente, y con eso me conformo. Sé que habrá gente que no lo entienda, pero valía para mí.

Tras la maravillosa cena me vendó los ojos y me llevó al coche, cuando bajamos me guió hasta un punto y me desvendó los ojos.

-WOW.- Exclamé.

Ante mí estaba el mar, con una maravillosa vista del cielo estrellado y a lo lejos podía ver los acantilados con sus frondosas cimas metiéndose en el mar. Era una vista maravillosa.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó.

-Me encanta.

Y en ese momento supe que lo nuestro podía funcionar por bastante tiempo. La vuelta a casa transcurrió en un cómodo silencio, interrumpido por la música de la radio. James y yo no estaríamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero nos comprendíamos y nos gustábamos, no nos queríamos, pero eso nos bastaba a ambos. Al menos de momento y eso lo teníamos claro ambos. No seríamos nunca un PARA SIEMPRE. En ese momento llegamos a mi casa y me acompañó hasta la puerta, eran las doce de la noche y ya estaban todos en la cama.

-Me lo he pasado genial.-Dije mirándole.

-Me alegro.-Dijo justo antes de darme mi primer beso.

El capturó mi labio inferior entre los suyos haciéndome jadear, lo cual él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en mi boca la cual recibí gustosa. Nos besamos apasionadamente por un minuto hasta que el aire nos hizo separarnos, el me apoyó contra la puerta y retomó el beso. Le cogí del pelo para que se acercara más hacia mí mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas. James coló una de sus manos por debajo de mi vestido y la fue subiendo poco a poco por mi muslo hasta llegar casi a mis nalgas. Mordió mi labio inferior con fuerza antes de separase.

-Te veo pronto preciosa.-Y volvió a besar mis labios, pero esta vez castamente.- Adiós.

-Adiós.

Y así me quedé, con una sonrisa tonta en la puerta de mi casa hasta que le vi girar en la esquina, me di la vuelta para abrir la puerta, sin saber que a lo lejos Edward Cullen me observaba. Esa noche me dormí pensando lo maravilloso que sería besar a Edward Cullen.


	6. El beso

**Declaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, así que me conformo jugando con sus vidas y como recompensa tengo sus maravillosos reviews.**

Un sonido penetrante me hizo abrir los ojos, absolutamente perdida miré a mi alrededor para buscar el causante. Mi móvil estaba sonando, gemí y me levante a cogerle.

-Hola.-Dije con la voz pastosa por el sueño.

-Hola dormilona.-Tanya.- Esta tarde después de comer Angela y Tanya te recogerán para ir a mi casa y que nos lo cuentes todo.- Y sin más colgó.

Eran las nueve de la mañana por lo que hice en la cama y me metí en la ducha, una vez salí baje a por una barrita de muesli y un zumo y comencé a hacer los deberes para así el domingo tenerlo libre. Llevaba más de la mitad hechos cuando me llegó un mensaje.

_¿Qué tal has dormido, preciosa?- J_

Sonreí, mensajes por la mañana, que mono.

_Genial, espero que tu también__.- B_

Seguí haciendo los deberes y a los 10 minutos recibí la respuesta.

_Genial, nuestra cita fue maravillosa podríamos quedar esta tarde.-J_

Sonreí, quería una segunda cita, pese a no quererle podría acostumbrarme a esto.

_No puedo :S Tarde de chicas…Si quieres mañana podríamos quedar.-B_

Acabé los deberes e inmediatamente después recibí la respuesta, antes de abrir el mensaje me tiré boca arriba en la cama.

_Claro, podríamos ir a tomar un café a la cafetería del pueblo.-J_

Le envié un mensaje aceptando la salida. No seríamos perfectos, pero lo nuestro era sencillo y cómodo y a mí de momento con eso me bastaba. Me levanté de la cama recogí las cosas del escritorio y bajé para comer. Entré en la cocina que estaba ocupada por mi madre que nada más verme sonrió.

-No te voy a preguntar nada porque sé que no es cosa mía pero que conste que me muero de ganas.-Dijo sin darme los buenos días.

-Mamá la cita fue genial, me llevó a cenar y a ver las estrellas. Todo muy romántico.-Omití la parte del beso, demasiado personal. Mi madre sonrió complacida y se fue al comedor.

Comimos tranquilas las dos. Papá se había ido con Emmet a algún sitio y no volverían hasta media tarde, le comenté a mamá la segunda cita y al principio se hinchó de felicidad, pero luego su sonrisa se evaporó.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-Nada es que me gustaría que estas citas fueran con el chico Cullen.-Fui a interrumpir pero mi madre me lo impidió.- Creo que sois el uno para el otro, no digo que James no sea bueno para ti. Solo que Edward es mejor.

Subí a mi habitación, mi madre tenía razón, por muy sencillo que fuera lo mío con James Edward era el chico con el que me hubiera gustado estar ayer, y con el que me gustaría estar mañana. Necesitaba hablar con Tanya esta tarde, era la única que podría comprenderme.

Una vez en mi cuarto me puse unos vaqueros, una camiseta ancha de hombro caído negra con un cinturón a la cintura y las converse. Metía el móvil y las llaves en los bolsillos del pantalón cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa, me apresuré a recogerme el pelo en una coleta y bajé las escaleras de dos en dos.

En la puerta de mi casa se encontraba una muy sonriente Angela, al subirme en la parte trasera de su coche vi a Rose, que apenas podía quedarse quieta en su asiento de lo nerviosa que parecía estar.

-¿Y a esta qué le pasa?-Le pregunté a Angela.

-Que la hemos hecho prometer que no preguntaría nada hasta que llegáramos a casa de Tanya y está impaciente por saberlo todo.-Sonrió Angela mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Rose.

Una vez llegamos a la casa de Tanya, Rose salió de su asiento de un salto y antes de que yo pudiera moverme me arrastró del brazo hasta la puerta y comenzó a tocar el timbre de manera impaciente, Angela llegó a nosotras riéndose de la impaciencia de Rose.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a la madre de Tanya, Carmen, una preciosa mujer de pelo castaño oscuro, de piel clara y ojos miel.

-Hola Sra. Denali.- Y sin más Rose me arrastró por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Tanya.

-¿Qué hicisteis, Dónde te llevó?-Preguntó Rose.

-Me llevó a un restaurante muuuy romántico en Port Angeles, con velas y con un ambiente muy cálido. Había reservado una mesa un poco apartada y cenamos bajo el hilo musical de música lenta del restaurante.-Conté las chicas soltaron un enorme "Awwwwwww" y continué- Después me vendó los ojos y me llevó a una playa lejos de la ciudad donde se veían todas las estrellas, el mar y los acantilados. Me llevó a casa y….

-¿Y…?-Me instó a continuar Angela.

-Me besó.- Dije sonrojándome y bajando la mirada hacia mis rodillas.

-Cuéntanos con TODO lujo de detalles como fue.-Ordenó Tanya con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues al principio fue súper tierno.-Hice una pausa.- Pero después me apoyé contra la pared y el beso se hizo más… no sé ¿Pasional es la palabra? Bueno que yo tenía mis manos acercándole hacia mí de su cabeza y él las manos arriba de mis piernas.

-OH DIOS MIO.- Dijo Rose y las tres comenzaron a gritar como locas.

-Hemos quedado otra vez mañana para ir a la cafetería del pueblo.-Comenté.

-Es tan romántico.-Suspiró Angela.- Seguro que vais a durar tanto como Ben y yo, que ya llevamos casi dos años.-Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Seguro.-Sonreí incomoda, nunca duraríamos tanto tiempo, lo más probable era que esto acabara cuando él se fuera a la universidad en uno meses.

Y así pasamos la tarde, hablando sobre James primero que había conquistado el corazón de casi todas mis amigas, más tarde de Demetri del que no sabíamos demasiado pero que parecía gustarle a Ta, de Ben y sus ocurrencias y por último de Royce, Royce era un niño mimado, nadie del grupo le soportaba ni le daba buena espina pero a Rose parecía haberla robado el corazón, y mientras le hiciera feliz nadie iba a romperle su burbuja.

Cuando las chicas bajaron para irse invité a Tanya a venir a mi casa, no es que no quisiera que las otras dos vinieran, pero quería hablar con Tanya a solas sin miedo de que ollera algo sobre nuestra conversación una de las otras dos, ella dijo que en un rato estaría allí, que fuera pidiendo las pizzas y preparando la habitación.

Angela me llevó a mi primero a mi casa, antes de subir pedí dos pizas pequeñas una de barbacoa y otra de bacon y queso. Ya había llegado mi padre así que Emmet debería estar en su cuarto. Le di un beso en la mejilla a papá y le comente que Tanya vendría a dormir, le pareció bien y dijo que no nos molestaría. Entré en la cocina para saludar a mi madre, pero me encontré con el ama de llaves Sue, la saludé y me ayudó a coger unas bebidas y unos vasos.

Subí a mi dormitorio, coloqué las bebidas y preparé la cama. Me metí al baño para desmaquillarme, me apliqué en la cara algo de crema y me puse el pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones de chándal antiguos de mi padre y una camiseta de tirantes, me hice la coleta otra vez y al salir del baño me llevé un susto de muerte.

En medio de mi habitación estaba Edward Cullen esperándome, me miraba con mala cara parado en el medio de mi dormitorio. Yo me quedé petrificada en la puerta del baño, como si él fuera el basilisco de Harry Potter. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que pude recuperar la voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté con la voz estrangulada.

-Esperarte.-Respondió tranquilo mientras se acercó un paso a mí.- ¿Qué hacías tu a media noche con James en la puerta de tu casa, Isabella?

-¿Co…Cómo lo sabes?-Inquirí sorprendida y algo asustada por su tono de voz.

-Eso no es lo que importa.-Dijo.- Así que no solo sales con él, si no que le besaste.-Cada vez estaba más cerca de mí, ahora estaba tan solo a un par de pasos.

-No veo en que te puede importar, ¿No me odias? Pues entonces ignora todo lo que yo haga con mi vida amorosa.

-La cosa está en que no puedo ignorarlo.-Dijo.- Así que las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si no te fueras besando ni yendo a citas con James Cam.

-No veo por qué no puedes ignorarlo. No eres nada mío, bueno sí eres el imbécil que se mete conmigo.-Y el imbécil que me gusta, pensé.- Y si me quiero besar con James lo haré porque lo hace de maravilla.-Dije entonces me sonrojé al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué besa de maravilla?-Eliminó el espacio que había entre nosotros y me cogió con fuerza por los hombros.- ¡Qué coño sabes tú lo que es besar de maravilla! Tan solo te has dado un mísero beso con James Cam.-Abrí la boca sorprendida de que el supiera eso.- No me mires de esa forma, yo lo sé todo sobre ti.

-Pero a ti que te importa que opine que él bese de maravilla.-Dije en un grito de histeria.

-Porque para hablar de besar bien tienes que tener más muestras.-Dijo furioso acercándose a mí.-Vas a saber lo que es un beso de verdad.-Me besó y yo me derretí.

Al principio me quedé paralizada mientras sentía sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda acercándome a él y sus labios sobre los míos, pero mis hormonas tomaron el control de mi cuerpo, puse mis manos en su nuca acercándole más a mí y abrí la boca. El introdujo su lengua en mi boca y reclamó toda ella como si le perteneciera.

La falta de oxigeno hizo que nos separáramos pero sus labios bajaron hacia mi cuello, si James besaba bien no sé cómo lo hacía Edward. Era increíble, maravilloso, legendario, impresionante, hacía que mi corazón se acelerara que dejara de pensar y que mi cerebro se quedara en blanco.

Volvió a posar sus labios sobre los míos y en este beso intenté dominar la batalla que llevaban nuestras lenguas, pero él era demasiado bueno. Bajó sus manos aún más hasta que llegaron a mi culo, el cual aprisionó posesivamente. Entonces sonó el timbre y el grito de mi madre nos hizo separarnos.

-¡Bella! Tanya ha llegado con las pizzas.

Edward y yo nos miramos unos segundos con las respiraciones entrecortadas durante varios segundos, él fue el primero en hablar.

-No le vuelvas a besar, o juro que esta vez no dejaré que tu madre nos interrumpa.-Y sin más salió de mi habitación. Dejándome parada en la habitación con la respuesta de cómo debía besar Edward.

Mis labios ardían ante el recuerdo de su beso y mi corazón no daba abasto. Si mi intención al salir con James era olvidar a Edward y cada vez que besaba a James Edward respondía así…Entonces sonreí, besaría a James más a menudo si obtenía esta respuesta.

En ese momento entró Tanya a mi dormitorio y nada más entrar posó sus ojos en mis labios enrojecidos y la pequeña marca que habían dejado los labios de Edward tras de mi oreja.

-¿Qué a pasado?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Nada, solo que Edward me ha besado.-Contesté con la voz monótona.

-¡¿Qué?!

Hola chicas y chicos

Gracias por los Reviews que son maravillosos.

Me encantaría haceros una preguntita;

¿Qué os parecería si introdujera un lemon en la historia?

Gracias y Besos


	7. La cafetería de las hermanas Cope

**Declaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen solo que les saco de su historia para meterles en la que yo me invente.**

-¿Qué?- Volvió a repetir Tanya al ver que no la respondía.

-Lo que has oído Tanya, Edward me ha besado.

-¿Por qué?-La miré mal.- Es decir, eres genial y muy guapa, además sé que os dije que tenéis química, pero nunca hubiera pensado que te besaría.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado también las extrañas conversaciones que había tenido con Edward y que me volvían loca, le comenté su comentario de que no quería que me besara con nadie más. Decidí hablarle además de mis sentimientos con lo de James.

-James es un tío genial.-Comencé.- Y me siento mal porque creo que me conformo con él, pero por otro lado con cualquiera que saliera me estaría conformando. Y nunca va a haber nada entre él y yo, sería imposible ¡Dios estoy tan estresada!

Tanya se quedó sentada sobre mi cama mirándome fijamente, me hizo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, se quedó unos minutos pensativa sin decir nada.

-Tengo una idea.-Dijo por fin.- Mañana tu coche se va a estropear y James va a venir a por ti, en su moto. Vas a ser lo más cariñosa con el dentro de tus límites, claro está.

-No te voy a decir que no lo haya pensado antes.-Claro que lo había pensado antes pero instantáneamente lo había puesto en duda.-Pero estaría utilizando a James y no me parece bien.

-Bella, quien algo quiere algo le cuesta. Si le haces caso a Edward el te verá otra vez sin peligro de que otro se te bese y volverá a ser todo como antes. En cambio si haces lo que yo te digo se volverá loco.

-Lo que no comprendo es por qué le importa tanto.

-¿No es obvio?-Negué con la cabeza.- Le gustas, y por su reacción creo que se ha dado cuenta hace poco, pero que lo lleva sintiendo desde hace mucho.

-De acuerdo Doctora Amor.-Reí

-No te rías.

Tanya se estiró y cogió mi móvil, antes de que supiera lo que iba a hacer vi que comenzaba a escribir con velocidad en el móvil, paró para leer lo que había escrito y sonrió mientras daba a una tecla más. Giro el móvil para que pudiera ver abierta mi conversación de mensajes con James, abajo había enviado un mensaje mío que decía:

_Podrías hacer el favor de llevarme a clase? Mi coche está roto.-B_

Tanya esperó unos segundos y al instante recibí la respuesta

_Por mi genial, aunque tendrás que ir en moto. Espero que no te importe_

_P.D. Mañana por la mañana en la cafetería.-J_

Tanya volvió a escribir

_Sin problemas __ .-B_

Y así de fácil comenzó el plan a nombre de Tanya era divertido lo maléfica que podía ser esa rubia. A la mañana siguiente Tanya decidió la ropa que me pondría, vaqueros con zapatos marrones de tacón camiseta básica morada y chaqueta larga y fina color marrón cobrizo. Nada más verme en el espejo al ver el color de la chaqueta pensé en Edward. Bufé frustrada mientras me decidía solo por rimen y pintalabios rosa. Después se fue sin desayunar porque había quedado con Dem

Bajé las escaleras para desayunar algo, allí solo se encontraba mi hermano delante de su tazón de cereales. Me hice una tostada y preparé mi café en un incómodo silencio que ninguno de los dos rompió. Tras sentarme pasaron unos minutos antes de que cualquiera de los dos rompiera el silencio.

-¿Qué te traes con James?-Emmet había heredado la gran sutileza de mamá, note se el sarcasmo.

-¿Qué te traes tú con Lauren?-Dije como contra pregunta y, para mi sorpresa, rió.

-Tienes razón.-volvió a sus cereales, pero antes de haber comido dos cucharadas soltó la cuchara, se levantó y me giró para que le mirara-Se que últimamente no he sido el mejor hermano del mundo.-Enarqué una ceja.-Vale no he sido un buen hermano en absoluto. Pero quiero decirte que sí me preocupo por ti, y no quiero que te ganes mala fama y…-Hizo una pausa.- Jasper nunca fue amigo mío siempre lo fue tuyo y aunque no lo comprendas Edward es como mi hermano, y lo de Edward se mete con vosotros porque, bueno ese no es el caso, no le tomes en serio, por favor.

Me quedé paralizada.

-Oh esto, gracias supongo.

Sin más salió de la cocina dejándome petrificada. No pude comer nada más así que metí los platos en el lavavajillas y subí a por mi bolso. Estaba muy metida en mi misma pensando sobre la charla con mi hermano cuando me di cuenta de que no podía usar mi coche, por que Tanya le había dicho que tenía el coche roto. Así que fui a pie todo el camino intentando andar lo más deprisa posible. Cuando llegué la moto de James ya estaba allí.

-Hola.-Me sonrió y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Hola.-Dije sonrojada.

-¿Te vas a quedar a comer? Si es así ahora pedimos algo de beber y un aperitivo para después comer algo más consistente.

-De acuerdo.

Miré alrededor, la cafetería del pueblo era muy hogareña, con muebles de madera e incluso una de las paredes era de piedra. Una de las hermanas, que eran las dueñas, venía a pedirnos nota, pedimos dos coca-colas y unas patatas

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu coche?

-No sé.-Dije rezando porque no se me notara en la cara la mentira.- Ayer quedé con las chicas y al salir el coche no arrancaba, supongo que lo arreglará mi padre.

Dejamos de hablar cuando llegó la camarera con las bebidas. Teníamos una charla amena, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, pero era solo eso una charla de amigos. Lo nuestro más que una relación amorosa, era una relación de amigos con derechos exclusiva. Reía de algo que me decía James cuando por la puerta entró Edward Cullen, pero no iba solo, de la mano llevaba colgada a la idiota de Jessica Stanley. James al verme distraída siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

-¿Te pasa algo con ellos?-Preguntó.

-No, es que me sorprende verlos aquí-No mentía del todo.

En ese momento Edward que todavía no me había visto pasó el brazo por los hombros de Jessica antes de darle un apasionado beso. Cuando se separaron se sentaron en una mesa que me permitía ver perfectamente lo que hacían. Vi como Edward giraba la cara en mi dirección por lo que dirigí mi mirada hacia James que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te parece si pedimos la comida?- Le sonreí dulcemente mientras levantaba el brazo para llamar a la camarera.

Giré mi cabeza para mirar hacia la camarera y me encontré con la fulminante mirada de Edward, en ese momento recordé las palabras de Tanya, por lo que comencé, pese a no saber muy bien como. Alargue mi mano hacia la de James que se encontraba encima de la mesa y se la cogí.

-James, la verdad es que me alegro mucho de haber quedado contigo.

-Yo también, Bella.-Se relajó.- Se que no es lo soñado, pero a mí me vale. Espero que a ti también.- Se reclinó sobre la mesa con una sonrisa ladina.

-Definitivamente me vale.-Me recliné más y el acortó el espacio dándome un beso muy dulce.

La camarera llegó en ese momento, el pidió un filete y yo una hamburguesa, además de rellenar nuestras bebidas. Pese a no querer hacerlo, miraba disimuladamente a Edward, que no apartó la mirada de mí en toda la comida, la muy idiota de Jessica no se enteraba de nada. Me comportaba cariñosa con James, le sonreía, le cogía la mano y no dimos besos cortos y castos.

-¿Quieren algo de postre?-Una de las dueñas del local, la Sra. Cope nos miraba sonriendo mientras nos hacía las preguntas.

-Esto…-Comenzó James.

-Les cogeré una porción de tarta grande a con dos cubiertos.-Dijo.-Hacen una pareja preciosa.

Se fue, dejándonos sorprendido a los dos, nos miramos y comenzamos a reír estruendosamente, llamando la atención de los comensales. Era una de las amigas de mi madre del instituto, seguro que la llamaría en cuanto me fuera. Cuando trajo la tarta la dejó en medio de los dos. Comenzamos a comer tranquilamente, entonces él cogió un poco y me la ofreció para que comiera de su tenedor lo cual hice. Le miraba con una sonrisa dulce ante el gesto cuando un estruendo nos hizo girarnos. Al otro lado de la sala Edward Cullen había roto un vaso, se veía rojo de la ira cuando me miró. La camarera se acercó a recogerlo y yo seguí comiendo. La Sra. Cope se acercó a traernos la cuenta.

-Te invito.- Dijo James al ver que me dirigía a coger el bolso.

Dejó el dinero y nos levantamos para irnos, andábamos uno al lado del otro, cogidos de la mano, charlando cuando llegamos a s moto.

-¿Cómo has venido?-Pregunté.

-Caminando.

-Te llevo.

Me subí detrás de él en la Harley y él me pasó el casco de repuesto, me agarré a él por la cintura y arrancó. Era una sensación increíble, al principio me daba miedo pero luego, cuando me relajé, fue increíble. Me di cuenta de que dimos un paseo antes de llegar a mi casa.

-Te ha gustado el viaje.-Me sonrió.

-Me ha encantado.-Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Te recojo mañana por la mañana.-Asentí.

Me acerqué a él para darle un beso en los labios que no fue demasiado largo. Me separé de él y esperé a que doblara la esquina para girarme e ir a casa. Andaba feliz, no porque Edward estuviera celoso, que también, sino porque con James las cosas eran geniales. Una tos me hizo girarme.

-Al final no me has hecho caso.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, ya estoy cansada de esta canción Cullen, déjalo.

Volví a girarme pero no había dado dos pasos cuando me giró para que lo encarara. Sus ojos verdes eran abrasadores.

-¿Qué hacías en ese local, Isabella? ¿Querías darme celos?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Solo hay dos restaurantes en el pueblo y el mejor es el de las hermanas Cope, ¿yo que sabía que ibas a estar allí?

-Pues no sé, te lo podría haber dicho tu hermano.-Le miré mal.

-¡Y a ti que más te da!-Entonces recordé que no estaba solo.- Tú estabas feliz con Jessica, yo estaba tan contenta con James. A mí no me importa lo que hagas con ella.-Mentí, me estaba volviendo profesional, porque la verdad es que me había dolido.

-No es lo mismo, Jessica es una sin cerebro.

-Eso solo indica que yo elijo bien a los hombres.-JÁ, esa ha sido buena.- Y que parece que tú eliges a las mujeres jugando a la gallinita ciega.

-No quiero que salgas con James. Punto.-Remarcó cada palabra.

-Me da lo mismo lo que quieras, por si no te has dado cuenta, el mundo no está hecho para complacerte.

Hubo un silencio en el que solo nos miramos. Y me di cuenta de que estas idioteces no nos llevaban a ningún lado. ¿Qué ganaba yo de que se pusiera celoso, si sólo conseguía que se comportara como un Neanderthal? Además, en el caso de que hiciera algo por estar conmigo, cosa que es improbable, ya que no le gusto demasiado la mayor parte de lo que hace es un juego macabro ¿Qué opinarían los chicos, Jazz, Rose Garret, Angela y Ben? Eso era importante, eran mis amigos y si me hacían decidir les iba a coger a ellos.

Esto es hacer el estúpido por gusto. No iba a conseguir nada de Edward ni de mi relación con James si solo lo hacía para ponerle celoso, bueno sí gritos por parte de Edward. Le miré fijamente, sus ojos esmeraldas hacían que mi corazón se acelerara pero esto no era lo correcto. Dentro de unos meses cuando se le pase el que le guste ¿Qué iba a pasar? Pues que él se iría con la historia de que había tonteado con Swan, acabando mi relación con James y marcando mi amistad con casi todo el grupo, dejándome a mí sola, con el corazón roto y teniendo que dar demasiadas explicaciones a demasiada gente. Sería el hazmerreír del instituto.

El silencio se prolongaba y nadie decía nada, el seguía con su cara de enfado mirándome, y estoy segura de que si me mirara al espejo en mi cara se vería el cansancio de un juego que me podía llevar a la ruina.

-No salgas con el Isabella, no quieras que me enfade.-Rompió el silencio.

-Basta.-Dije con la voz más segura de lo que en verdad me sentía.

-No me voy a callar, estamos discutiendo y…-Dijo mientras me miraba algo confundido, pero todavía furioso.

-No. Basta de todo, de las escenas de celos, de que te metas en mi habitación, de que me beses…de todo.-Dije.

-Pero qué…

-No. Estoy cansada de este juego.-me miró confundido.- Del cual ya tengo la partida perdida antes de empezar.-No dijo nada mientras le miraba, dolida.- Buenas noches, Edward.

Y sin decir más, conteniendo las lágrimas y con el corazón roto por algo que jamás podrá ser, me di la vuelta y entré en mi casa dejándole plantado en el jardín.

* * *

Hola :)

Quería agradeceros todos los reviews porque son maravillosos:)

Pondré algo de lemon, y a algunos han dicho que sea por que se quieren no porque Edward esté celoso. No lo haría de otra forma que no fuera cuando las cosas entre ellos ya están bien.

Besos ;)


	8. El secreto de Rosalie

**Declaimer: Como todos sabéis estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo me puedo atribuir la historia.**

Tras entrar en mi casa subí a mi habitación lo más deprisa que pude, dándole una escusa de que no me encontraba bien a mi madre cuando me crucé con ella, cerré la puerta de mi habitación con seguro y me dejé caer contra esta hasta sentarme en el suelo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mi rostro intentando mantener a raya los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de mi pecho.

A la hora de la cena no bajé diciendo que no me encontraba bien, no quería que me vieran de este modo ¿Qué les explicaría? Ah sí, que estoy enamorada de un estúpido que solo juega conmigo y que he decidido cortar el juego por mi parte. Sentada todavía contra la puerta abracé mis piernas y hundí mi cara entre mis rodillas mientras una nueva ola de lágrimas se aproximaba, me levanté y me metí en la cama, más cansada emocionalmente de lo que creía caí dormida al instante.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada después de lo que me pareció un segundo, eran las 5:30 de la mañana, me di la vuelta e intente dormirme otra vez en vano. No paraba de darle vueltas a mi conversación con Edward, pese haber cortado las discusiones a tiempo había perdido, era yo la única con el corazón roto. Comencé a barajar la posibilidad de cortar mi relación con James, era encantador, pero no quería que las cosas se complicaran, pero eso era algo que no me planteé demasiado.

Tras eso no pude dormir más, me levanté e intenté que no se notara que había llorado, y sin más bajé a desayunar sin cambiarme. Al llegar a la cocina mi madre me vi y lanzó un grito ahogado al verme, mientras mi padre, mi hermano y Sue me miraban con cara de desconcierto.

-Cariño que mala cara tienes.-Dijo mi madre mientras posaba su mano en mi frente.- ¿Te encuentras mal?- Asentí sin mentir.- Será mejor que hoy te quedes en casa, no vaya a ser que te pongas peor.

-Quédate aquí abajo y tómate un zumo de naranja que tiene muchas vitaminas-Comenzó Sue mirándome cariñosamente.- Yo subiré y te haré la cama para que cuando subas te tumbes en el sofá sin tener que hacer nada.

Cogí mi zumo de naranja y me lo bebí lentamente, hoy no me encontraba bien, era verdad, solo que no por los motivos que creían ellos. Prefería quedarme en casa para aclararme las ideas y no tener que mentir a los chicos sobre mi mala cara. Subí a mi habitación cruzándome por las escaleras con Sue, que dijo que en un rato me subiría un caldo de pollo. Me tumbé en el sofá de mi dormitorio, cogí un libro y el móvil para escribirle un mensaje a James.

_No vengas a recogerme hoy, me he puesto mala esta noche y no iré a clase.-B_

_Ok, espero que te recuperes pronto__.-J_

James era así, un amor, pero no era para mí. Lancé el móvil lejos y cogí un libro para poder leer, después de una hora mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Hola Bella.-La suave voz de Angela habló al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué haces con el móvil Angela? Como te pillen te va a caer una buena.-Dije

-Estoy en el baño, todavía nos queda algo de tiempo de entre clases. Sólo quería saber si me podría pasar por tu casa después de clase.

-Claro Angela, tan solo es que no he pasado una buena noche y esta mañana estaba sin fuerzas.

-Genial, bueno me voy que ha sonado el timbre de segunda hora.

Y colgó, Angela era una chica muy dulce, era una suerte que fuera amiga nuestra, siempre te hacía sentir cómoda contigo misma. Cerré los ojos y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida. Me desperté por el timbre de la casa, al mirar la hora me di cuenta de que era Angela. Subió a mi habitación a charlar un rato conmigo y me trajo los deberes también me contó su estupenda cita con Ben del sábado.

Cuando se fue Sue subió con un cuenco con caldo de pollo, agua y una aspirina. Esta mujer era la mejor, su familia tenía suerte de tenerla, la pequeña Leah debía de tener ya casi 10 años. Comía tranquilamente cuando oí alboroto en el piso de abajo, bajé a ver. Me encontré a Rose encarada delante de Emmet.

-¡No tienes derecho a impedirme pasar!-Gritaba la rubia.-Es casa de Bella, está enferma y pienso subir a verla, quieras o no.

-¿No te has conformado con lo de esta mañana y vienes a por más?-Estas palabras de Emmet me sorprendieron.

-¿Se puede saber por qué discutís?-Interrumpí.

-Por nada.-Dijo Rose mientras fulminaba a Emmet con la mirada.-Vamos arriba.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio, estaba sorprendida por la discusión entre ambos. No eran amigos pero siempre habían sido medianamente amables entre ellos, y podía jurar que cuando teníamos 13 años Rose había estado locamente enamorada de Emmet, hasta que llegó Royce.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana?

-Jasper se acercó a Emmet para ver que te había pasado, Emmet le contestó pero el hijo de puta de Cullen tuvo que hacer algún comentario sobre el supuesto enamoramiento de Jasper sobre ti, a lo que yo intervine, Jasper me defendió y Emmet defendió a Cullen acabamos todos discutiendo en el pasillo.

-No deberíais tomarle importancia a lo que diga Cullen.-No, para eso estaba yo- ¿Qué clase de comentario dijo Cullen?

-Fue algo así como: ¿Qué pasa Jasper? ¿Tienes miedo de que si esta dos días sin ti te olvide y ya no puedas seguirla más como un perro faldero?

Seguimos hablando pero yo la notaba muy extraña, como preocupada y triste no sabía cómo meter l tema cuando giró su cara y le vi la parte baja de la mejilla izquierda. Sin decir nada cogí un clínex, ella creyendo que era por mi resfriado no le dio tiempo para apartarse cuando le agarré la cara y le limpié la enorme mancha de maquillaje, mostrando un moratón incipiente. Solté un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?-Exclamé.

-Nada me peleé con unas zorras del instituto.-Mentía, se lo notaba en la cara.

-Rosalie Lillian Withlock.-Pronuncié su nombre completo.- Dime la verdad.-Entonces caí en la cuenta, solo lo ocultaría si hubiera sido…-Royce King.-Afirmé más que preguntando, Rosalie comenzó a llorar.

-Me pegó porque no quise pasar a mayores con él.-Bajó la mirada e intentó limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Me levanté hecha una fiera y comencé a gritar las mejores formas de matarlo dolorosamente ¿Cómo se atrevía? Se lo diría Jasper el sabría qué hacer. Entonces me paré en seco y me acerqué a Rosalie.

-Dime que has cortado con él.-Dije

-Sí, rompí con él, pero no quiero que os metáis todo a acabado.

Antes de que pudiera contestar oí un ruido al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación, sin decir nada salí para ver lo que era y me encontré de bruces con Emmet. Intentó disimular pero yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué has oído Emmet?-Pregunté.- Y no te atrevas a mentirme.

-He oído lo suficiente.-Contestó.- ¡Qué hombre más despreciable! No se le pega a una mujer, es de ser poco hombre. Bicho inmundo recién salido de la cloaca. Alguien debería darle su merecido, hacerle a él lo que le ha hecho a la chica Withlock multiplicado por 100.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Emmet, por favor esto no se lo menciones a nadie Rosalie y yo nos encargaremos de esto sin hacer un escándalo en todo el pueblo ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que te acerques a la rata de Royce ni a 50 metros de distancia.

Volví a entrar en la habitación, Rosalie seguía llorando. Era extraño ver a Rosalie llorar, era la fuerte de todas, la que siempre sabía qué hacer, la que siempre mantenía la calma o se enfadaba pero ella nunca lloraba. Sin decir nada me senté a su lado hice que apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro y la consolé en silencio, al rato levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos de manera suplicante.

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Jasper el lo mataría y no quiero que se meta en líos.

-Rose…-Dije nada de acuerdo, Rose tenía que recibir su merecido.

-Por favor, prometo que si vuelve a acercarse a mí se lo diré a mis padres y a Jasper pero no ahora se volverá loco.

Accedí, no podía decirle que no, ella ahora no necesitaba un culebrón sobre esto, si todo esto pasaba y la dejaba tranquila ya encontraría yo la forma de vengarme. Decidí no decirle que Emmet lo sabía, no le sentaría bien y era mejor para ella así, además estaba segura que Emmet no diría nada, esto se lo tomaba en serio, Emmet era un buen chico al fin y al cabo.

Rosalie se limpió la cara y se fue a su casa, hice los deberes que me habían traído Rose y Angela, a la hora de la cena bajé a cenar. Me encontraba mejor, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en lo de Rosalie como para preocuparme por Cullen, así que decidí guardarlo en un rincón de mi mente por ahora. La cena trascurrió en silencio, Emmet dijo que tenía que hacer una cosa con Cullen, por lo que nada más acabar de cenar se fue de casa y no volvió hasta media noche.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y me puse el uniforme, me peiné y bajé a desayunar un zumo y una tostada, abajo estaba mi hermano tomando un zumo de naranja y unos cereales. Desayunábamos en silencio porque no teníamos nada que decir, hasta que le pedí que me pasara el azúcar, donde lo vi. Unas marcas en los puños, que la noche anterior durante la cena no tenía.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche? ¿Por qué tienes los puños como si le hubieras dado una paliza a alguien?

-No es nada que deba preocuparte, Bella.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Le has pegado a alguien! ¿No te habrás metido en ningún lio Emmet?

-Sí, pegué a alguien, ese es el único lio que hay, no es nada más.

-Más te vale que mamá ni papá te lo vean o tendrás que contar porque has pegado a esa persona.-Emmet se encogió de hombros.- ¿El otro no te hizo nada a ti? ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que no me hizo nada ¿No me ves? Sería imposible, soy el tío más fuerte del universo, Bella.-Sonrió de forma divertida, a lo que yo reí divertida.

Entramos en un cómodo silencio, esa conversación había sido como las que manteníamos un tiempo atrás, sin preocupaciones, sin amigos petardos por su lado, ni malos comentarios por mi lado. Nos fuimos a clase, cada uno en su coche, el día anterior me había encargado de decirle a James que me padre ya había arreglado mi coche.

La mañana pasó tranquila, salude a Jasper alegre, debía dejar de preocuparme tanto por Cullen y los novios y quedar un poco más con él le echaba de menos. Las primeras clases fueron tan aburridas y tediosas como siempre, entregué varios trabajos y a la hora de la comida andaba junto a Angela que hablaba emocionada de su aniversario con Ben, que era este fin de semana.

Nos sentamos las dos a la mesa, me senté junto a Rose que me dedicó una sonrisa triste, me acerqué a ella y le dije que no estuviera triste, que todo había pasado ya. Jasper hablaba sobre quedar todos nosotros sin novios ni novias ni nada para ver unas películas en su casa.

-¿Qué os parece?-Todos asentimos.

-Así celebramos que Rosalie ha roto con Royce.-La mesa se quedó en silencio y Rose me propició una parada en la espinilla.- ¿No se lo habías dicho?

-No. Estaba buscando el momento adecuado.

-¡Para alegrías como esa cualquier momento es adecuado!-Exclamó Garret mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.- Es maravilloso, no te lo dije nunca pero me caía fatal.-Rose rió, se lo había dicho mil veces, cada vez que alguien nombraba a Rose Garret decía que era un capullo.

-Es genial,-Dijo Jasper.-Sabes que ese presumido nunca me gustó y ahora lo vuestros se ha acabado y podrás buscarte un chico en condiciones.

Ben y Angelase limitaron a decir que Rosalie era demasiada mujer para Royce, haciendo que todos no sorprendiéramos, ellos nunca eran tan contundentes.

-Oh Dios Mío, creo que voy a dejar a Dem sólo para que tu y yo salgamos a cazar.-Dijo Tanya aplaudiendo.-Bella deja tu a James y únete a nosotras.-Sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Angela.-A ti no te lo digo porque ya estás casi casada.

Reímos ante la ocurrencia de Tanya, sabíamos que lo decía en broma. Nos levantamos para ir a clase Tanya y yo, de camino a clase pasamos delante de la mesa de Cullen y no pude evitar mirarle, él hacía lo mismo y por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, rápidamente volví la cara.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron un suplicio para mí, estaba deseando llegar a casa, una de las clases la compartía con James y nos sentamos juntos, pero yo ya no me sentía tan cómoda con nuestra relación como antes. Distraída salí de clase y me dirigí a mi coche, me despedí de James con un beso en la mejilla al pasar por su lado, miré a Rosalie que me saludaba cuando lo vi.

Royce King con la cara hecha un cuadro, tenía un ojo morado, la nariz inflamada y se le veían varios golpes por el cuello, Rose al seguir mi mirada y verlo se acercó corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Jasper?

-Claro que no.-Dije.- ¿Te crees que si Jasper lo subiera se hubiera callado y no te hubiera dicho nada?- Rose asintió dándome la razón.- Da lo mismo, a lo mejor es por otra cosa, es un hijo de puta, seguro que hay un montón de gente que le quiere pegar.-Dije no muy convencida de mi explicación, pero a Rose le valió.

Me metí en mi coche y conduje a casa pensando en quién demonios le había dado una paliza a Royce. Tal vez Jasper se había enterado por otro lado y le había dado una paliza por su lado, pero era poco probable, le hubiera dicho algo a Rose, cuando llegue a casa subí a mi habitación y me puse un chándal cómodo para andar por casa, hice los me puse a hacer los deberes, aunque me costaba un poco más porque no me podía concentrar.

Bajé para coger algo de comida a la cocina, donde me encontré a Emmet junto a Culle, pero por primera vez desde que me había dado cuenta de que me gustaba no me fijé en él. Miré directamente a las manos de mi hermano y todo encajó, era el único que lo sabía aparte de mí, tenía los nudillos marcados de dar golpes, los golpes que debía haber recibido Royce y a Emmet no le hace gracia que le peguen a las mujeres.

-Has sido tú.-Dije.- Tú has machacado a Royce por lo que le hizo a Rose.

* * *

**¡Hola cosas guapas!**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo

Gracias por los reviews son maravillosos todos, es maravilloso saber que les gusta lo que escribo aunque sea un poqitín.

Besos de colores.


	9. Declaraciones

**Declaimer: Tan solo la historia me pertenece, la vida de los personajes le pertenece a S. M.**

-Has sido tú.-Volví a repetir al ver que Emmet no reaccionaba.

Emmet me miraba con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas e intentando disimular el hecho de que le había pillado. Cullen a su lado nos miraba a los dos de hito en hito confundido de mi declaración

-No sé de qué me hablas.-Dijo Emmet.

-Sí sabes de lo que te hablo.-Dijo Bella.- Rose me cuenta que Royce le pegó,-Edward soltó una exclamación.- lo que te parece tan horrible como a mí, desapareces por la noche y a la mañana siguiente aparece Royce con heridas en la cara y tú con los nudillos machacados.

-Podría haber sido el hermano de Rosalie el que le dio la paliza a Royce.-Replicó

-Sólo sabemos lo que le hizo Royce dos personas aparte de ellos, tú y yo. Como comprenderás es imposible que yo fuera.

Emmet se calló, había sido él, antes de que dijera nada me lancé hacia él y le di un abrazo. Al principio se quedó rígido, pero luego me devolvió el abrazo. Me separé de él y le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Ya me extrañaba a mí que me arrastras a darle una paliza a Royce así como así.-Interrumpió Edward.

-Es sólo que me parecía despreciable.-Emmet me miró.- ¿Le has dicho a Rose que yo…?

-No, ni se lo voy a decir. Le cuesta que nosotros intentemos protegerla como para que lo haga otro.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano y salí de la cocina, en el fondo mi hermano seguía siendo el mismo de cuando era niña, subí a mi habitación para comenzar a hacer los deberes, pero el hecho de haber descubierto quién le había golpeado a Royce dejaba espacio libre en mi cerebro que fue ocupado inmediatamente por Edward. Estaba tan extasiado con que Emmet hubiera defendido a Rose que no le presté atención. Pero me dolió que él tampoco pareciera prestarme atención.

Cuando bajé a cenar mis padres ya estaban en casa, estaban sentados en el sofá mientras Sue iba y venía poniendo la mesa. Mantenían una conversación de trabajo sobre el bufete de abogados de papá y un caso suyo. Yo veía distraídamente la tele hasta que oí algo de su conversación.

-Así que he decidido aceptar el trato.

-¿Qué trato?- Preguntó Emmet mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

-La Sra. Cullen y yo hemos firmado un trato, las casas que ella construya yo las decoraré sean hogares familiares o oficinas, pero va a ser más bien lo segundo, la mayoría de la gente quiere decorar su casa como ellos quieren, no como la vendedora se los da.

Me alegré por mamá era una suerte para ella ampliar más el mercado. Cenamos tranquilamente, papá y Emmet hablaban sobre fútbol mientras mamá me contaba cosas sobre su trabajo. Pero mi traicionero cerebro volvía a pensar en Edward, sabía que era bueno para mí haber cortado lo que se suponía que hacía, pero le echaba de menos, y mucho. Al acabar de cenar subí rápidamente, no quería tener una conversación con mi madre sobre Edward, James o quien fuera. Me acosté pronto ese día.

Abrí mi taquilla con fuerza y de mal humor, había olvidado el cuaderno de matemáticas aparte había pasado una mala noche ¿Por qué? James me envió un mensaje diciendo que había estado muy esquiva, y lo había estado porque no sabía qué demonios hacer con nuestra relación, le quería un montón pero no como se debe querer a un novio, había decidido quedar con él tras la clase de Escritura Creativa para aclararle todo. Cogí los libros que necesitaba para esa tarde, me dirigí deprisa hacia la clase se Escritura Creativa. Al entrar la profesora ya había llegado, estaba delante de un portátil con la esquina rota murmurando por lo bajo, me senté en mi sitio habitual y comenzó a habla cuando todos estuvieron sentados.

-He leído vuestros textos.-Dijo mientras se paseaba.- Y me he dado cuenta que la mayoría de vosotros intenta seguir un esquema, no lo hagáis, esta clase es para ser libre, la escritura os da libertad. Por lo que he decidido que qué mejor forma de mostrároslo que dándoos esta tarea.-Hizo una pausa.-Escribid lo que queráis, una carta para alguien imaginario, cómo os sentís, un relato corto, una poesía lo que sea. Lo único que os pido que os salga del corazón.-Dicho esto se sentó en su mesa y comenzó a escribir ella también.

Miré mi cuaderno en blanco y fruncí el ceño, que me saliera del corazón…Cerré los ojos y busqué lo que sentía en ese momento. Acorralada, quería huir de todo, de mi relación con James, de lo que fuera que pasara con Edward, de las preguntas inquisitivas de Tanya, del drama de Rose… Sólo quería correr y dejarlo todo atrás, metafóricamente hablando, claro está. Escribí de una chica que corría por un camino hasta el borde de un acantilado, miraba al mar tempestuoso durante unos momentos para luego internarse en el bosque se encontraba a su espalda para no salir jamás, el relato me ocupó dos folios. Se lo entregué a la profesora que estaba ocupada fulminando con la mirada al ordenador.

Esperé a James en la puerta del instituto, el también tenía extraescolar así que no tardaría en salir de la clase. Saqué el móvil de la mochila y comencé a jugar con él, apenas llevaba unos minutos jugando cuando James apareció con una sonrisa, nos acercamos a unas mesas que había en el exterior para hablar tranquilamente.

-Mira James.-Suspiré.- Yo te aprecio muchísimo, pero no te aprecio como novio, sino como amigo, eso ya lo sabes, pero yo no puedo seguir así.-Hice una pausa.-Creí que para mí era suficiente el tenerte cariño para mantener una relación, pero no lo es, yo necesito más. Aparte, estoy enamorada de otra persona y no me parece justo para ti estar contigo en estas circunstancias.- Inconscientemente dirigí mi mirada al campo de fútbol, donde los jugadores se encontraban entrenado.

-Lo comprendo.-Siguió mi mirada.- Déjame adivinar.- ¿Newton? No, demasiado presumido. ¿Crowley? Demasiado poco inteligente ¿Black? Mucho músculo y poco cerebro, aparte nada te impide ir a por ninguno de ellos.-Paró a pensárselo unos minutos.- ¡Lo tengo! ¿Cullen?-Asentí mientras miraba mi regazo.-y no puedes salir con él porque te ha hecho la vida imposible a ti y a tus amigos por meses.- Suspiró.- No te sientas mal por mí, yo tampoco sentía nada por ti y sabía que esto no funcionaba.-Me acarició la mejilla.-Pero me tienes que hacer un favor para curarme el corazón roto.-Le sonreí mientras le propiné un golpe en el brazo de modo juguetón.-Ven al baile conmigo, es después de los exámenes así que en dos semanas ¿Qué me dices?

-Claro que iré contigo.-Le di un abrazo.-Gracias por comprenderme.

Llegué a mi casa sintiéndome mejor, lo de James estaba solucionado, era un gran chico que se merecía una gran chica que le quisiera de verdad. En el salón estaba Rosalie sentada hablando con mi madre, cuando entré apenas había saludado antes de que Rosalie me arrastrara hacia mi dormitorio, nada más entrar cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa con James?

-Le he dejado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Exclamó sorprendida.

-No le quería como se debe querer a un novio.-Me encogí de hombros.-Pero después de eso me pidió que fuera con él al baile y he aceptado.

-Bueno, es raro pero si os vale.-Rosalie se tiró sobre mi sofá.-Royce ha dejado la escuela, no sé quién le habrá dado la paliza, pero le ha debido de afectar mucho para decidir hacer los exámenes en casa antes de ir a la universidad ¿Quién habrá sido?

-Ni idea, cualquiera con fuerza, con las heridas que le hizo…-Mentí.- El otro día tuve un sueño muy raro.-Comencé a mentir.- Comenzaba a salir con Edward y tu intentabas matarme.

No había otra forma de sacar el tema sin que me descubrieran, y Rosalie estaba demasiado ocupada con sus problemas como para darse cuenta de cuando mentía, si llega a ser en cualquier otro momento me hubiera pillado y después obligado a que hablara.

-Es raro.-Hizo una pausa.-Pero si Tanya o tú saliera con ese capullo estoy segura que me cabrearía muchísimo, y Jasper más se sentiría traicionado, y no sé si podría perdonarlo, ni Jazz ni yo.

Me sentí algo mejor, al menos había algo bueno en haber roto mi lo que sea con Edward antes de que Rose o Jazz se enteraran, les quería demasiado como para dejarlos sólo por un chico, eran mis hermanos de otra madre, creo que les quería más que al propio Emmet en los tiempos buenos. Cuando Rose se fue llamé a Jasper para que viniera a casa después de hacer los deberes. A las seis y media estaba en casa, subió a mi cuarto con dos Coca-Colas.

-Te he echado de menos.-Dije mientras le abrazaba nada más abrir la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Yo también a ti.-Me devolvió el abrazo.- Pero has estado tan ocupada con tu nuevo novio que te has olvidado de mí.

-No digas tonterías, jamás podría olvidarme de ti. Por cierto, he roto con James aunque iré al baile con él.

-¿Por qué habéis roto?

-No le quería como se le quiere a un novio.-Dije mientras nos sentábamos en mi sofá.-Pero dejemos de hablar de mí ¿Qué tal te va todo con Alice?

-Genial, es maravillosa, ¿podrías quedar con ella este fin de semana para ir al centro comercial tú y ella? Rose ya la conoce y se la presenté a Tanya el otro día, quiero que seáis amigas…-Me miró suplicante.

-No hay problema.-Le sonreí.

Se fue temprano, los exámenes comenzaban el lunes que viene y ambos teníamos que estudiar, antes de la cena bajé para contarle a mi madre lo de James, esta intentó parecer al principio triste por mi ruptura, pero cuando le dije que dejara de intentar parecerlo se limitó a contestar:

-Bueno, ahora podrás ir a por el chico Cullen.

A lo que yo me sonrojé y rodé los ojos, ojalá pensé. La cena fue divertida, sobre todo en el momento en el que le conté a mi padre que mi relación con James había acabado, levantó la mano pidiendo que le chocáramos los cinco, a lo que accedieron todos menos yo, incluso Sue que pasaba por allí chocó, a mi padre no le gustó la noticia de que iba a ir de igual modo al baile de fin de curso con James, se limitó a soltar un "Canté victoria demasiado pronto".

En la cena mi madre comentó que había visto a la señora King, que le había hablado de la paliza que había recibido su hijo, Emmet y yo nos miramos asustados durante un momento, pero continuó diciendo que se negaba a decir quién había sido el causante, lo que desagradaba en sobre manera a la Sra. King.

-Pudo haber sido cualquiera.-Dijo Emmet.-Es un indeseable.-Asentí conforme.

-¿No te cae bien, cielo?-Me preguntó mi padre.- ¿No era novio de alguna de tus amigas?

-Sí, de Rosalie, pero lo dejaron el fin de semana pasado. Al parecer Rose se cansó de él, pero la verdad me alegro, a ninguno de nosotros nos daba buena espina.

Dejaron el tema para centrarse en alguna otra cosa, menos mal que el capullo de Royce no abría la boca sobre su agresor, aunque pensándolo bien me di cuenta de que no podía, si hablaba Emmet podría contar por qué le dio la paliza, y posiblemente pese a mi hermano tener mayor sanción él tendría otra además de que en el pueblo se le tacharía de maltratador y no habría chica que se le acercara, alguna ventaja tenía vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño.

Al acabar la cena me fui hacia mi dormitorio a ponerme el pijama para bajar a ver Castle en la tele con mi padre, ambos éramos unos amantes de las series de policías, teníamos en DVD todas las temporadas de todas las series de policías que os podríais imaginar. Vi el capítulo que echaban hoy nuevo pero el siguiente que era repetido decidí no verlo.

Subí a mi habitación, cogí un libro y me lancé sobre la chaise-longue de mi dormitorio para leer, apenas llevaba unos minutos leyendo _El nombre del viento _cuando comencé a escuchar unos ruidos extraños, me asomé al pasillo pero de ahí no provenía, cuando volví a entrar en mi dormitorio me dirigí a mi ventana, que daba al patio trasero. Descorrí las cortinas y abrí la ventana, abajo, con piedras en la mano se encontraba el mismísimo Edward Cullen.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-Hablé lo más alto que mis susurros me permitían, por extraño que parezca.

-¡Quería hablar contigo!-Dijo del mismo modo.- Ahora apártate, que subiré por el árbol y entraré por la ventana.

Miré el árbol de forma desconfiada, era un árbol robusto y fuerte, pero no sabía si las ramas más cercanas aguantarían su peso. Comenzó a subir con agilidad, sus vaqueros caros no parecían impedirle escalar con agilidad, subió poco a poco mientras yo vigilaba que sus padres no se asomaran a la ventana, su casa era la contigua a la mía, cuando llegó arriba se encaramó a la ventana pero al bajar le dio el golpe a un marco de una foto tirándole al suelo haciendo un ruido muy fuerte sin llegar a romperlo, nos quedamos paralizados.

-¡¿Bella?!- Oí la voz de mi padre mientras sus pasos subían por las escaleras.

-Corre, metete en mi vestidor.-Susurré asustada mientras le empujaba hacía este sitio, haciéndolo sin rechistar.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta del vestidor la puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió, apareciendo mi padre con el ceño fruncido. Me miró, yo intenté parecer relajada y no dirigir mi mirada demasiado hacia el vestidor. Mi padre dejó de mirarme para fijar su vista en el marco que estaba en el suelo y en la ventana abierta.

-Cierra la ventana o la cortina va a tirar más cosas que el marco.-Dijo mi padre, inventándose la mentira por mí.-No vaya a ser que tire uno de tus adorados libros. Me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

-De acuerdo papá, la cierro y me voy a la cama también, Buenas noches.-Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Cuando salió de mi habitación suspiré aliviada, no sé qué hubiera hecho mi padre si se encontraba a Edward Cullen en la habitación de su hija, estando esta en pijama, por la noche, seguro que mi madre se alegraría solo por el hecho de que ese chico fuera Edward Cullen y no otro. Abrí la puerta del vestidor y Cullen salió de este, su cara había recuperado el color tras el grito de mi padre llamándome.

-Por los pelos.-Dijo hablando con la voz baja.

-Por los pelos.-Repetí.

En ese momento oí pasos por la escalera y le volví a empujar al vestidor cerrando la puerta tras él. Por la puerta entró mi madre sin llamar, menos mal que se la oía llegar desde lejos porque si no… Se acercó a mí para darme un beso de buenas noches, me miró confundida pero se encogió de hombros y se fue. Antes de que le abriera la puerta a Cullen entró mi hermano buscando su móvil para cargarlo mientras dormía. Cuando se fueron todos gruñí frustrada, nunca entraba nadie y hoy todos pasaban por aquí antes de irse a dormir.

-Me siento como en una mala película de adolescentes.-Dije mientras abría la puerta.- Ahora ¿A qué debo tu visita?

-He estado pensando.-Arqueé una ceja.- No pongas esa cara, he pensado sobre lo que dijiste la otra noche y creo que tienes razón. No debería haber estado jugando contigo porque…Joder es más difícil de lo que parece.-Hizo una pausa.-Me gustas, mucho.-Le miré incrédula.- Es verdad, desde hace tiempo por eso me metía tanto con Jasper y contigo. Pero luego llegó James y, bueno sabes la historia. Esto no es la declaración del siglo pero solo quería decírtelo.

-He roto con James-Me miró sorprendido-¿Por eso los numeritos de celos?-Asintió.- Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-No creo que sea tan malo que me gustes, soy el tío más guapo que has visto en tu vida.

-No es eso.-Dije rodando los ojos y sonriendo ante su arrogancia.-Es que…Joder… Me gustas también y era fácil intentar ignorarte si no sabía esto pero ahora…-Me mordí el labio, si estaba a mi alcance me costaría negarme.-No podemos salir juntos, es decir, Jazz, Garret, Ben y Rose se lo tomarían fatal, a Tanya y a Angela les encantaría pero, compréndeme.

Se acercó a mi lentamente cuando estuvo a unos pasos de mí tiró de mi para abrazarme, alcé la mirada hacia él y le sonreí, el bajo su rostro a mi nivel para darme un corto beso en los labios. Era tan alto, casi tanto como Emmet, debía medir casi metro noventa.

-Puede ser nuestro secreto hasta que maduren y se les olvide todo.- Sonrió de forma torcida, derritiéndome por dentro.

-Rose no creo que lo olvide, pero Jazz es un buen tío.-Me acordé de algo.-Pero para no levantar sospechas deberás ir con alguien al baile.

-Sí voy con Jessica.

-Menos mal, porque si tu vas con alguien no tendré que romper mi promesa.

-¿Qué promesa?-Me mordí el labio.

-Después de romper con James me hizo prometer que iría al baile con él.-Cambió el rostro a enfado.-Pero no te preocupes él sabe que tu a mi… que me gustas. Me es raro decirlo en voz alta ¿No te pasa?

-Más le vale no intentar nada.-Me apretó más hacia él.-Por que ahora eres Mi chica, secreta, pero mía al fin y al cabo.-Sonreí.

El bajó su rostro hacia mí, y posó sus labios sobre los míos, este beso fue un beso largo, profundo y cargado de promesas, que envió una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, le acerque más a mí, ahora era mío. Estúpido Cullen, si no hubiera sido por él podríamos estar juntos sin problemas. Pero era MI estúpido.

**¡**Hola gente guapa**!**

Espero que les gusté este capítulo, la historia no acaba aquí así que atentas que ahora viene lo mejor ;)

Seguid dejando esos reviews que tanto me encanta leer, porque me dan ánimos para continuar

Besos de Colores.


	10. Vida cotidiana

**Declaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo cambio sus historias a mi parecer.**

Bufé molesta mientras me paraba en el centro de la habitación con las manos en las caderas, había perdido las llaves y había quedado en una hora con Alice, la novia de Jazz, era el fin de semana antes de los exámenes pero Jazz no quería esperara una semana.

-¡Bella!-La voz de mi padre sonó mientras entraba por la puerta.- Te has dejado las llaves puestas por fuera de la puerta, te las dejo en el recibidor pero ten más cuidado.

Me sonrojé mientras me acordaba de porque me las había dejado allí, la noche anterior después de una cita con Edward había abierto la puerta cuando estampó sus labios contra los míos durante un buen rato, después de eso se me debió olvidar quitarlas. Sonreí complacida, llevábamos una semana, pero lo nuestro iba genial. Nadie lo sabía pero lo preferíamos así. De repente la ventana se abrió y entró Edward con una sonrisa, se acercó a mí y me besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Hola, cariño.-Me abrazó.- ¿Dónde vas?

-He quedado con Tanya, que quiere ir a "cazar".-Su ceño se frunció y me pegó más a él, me encantaba jugar con él de ese modo. Reí.-Es broma, he quedado con Alice, la novia de Jasper, para conocernos mejor y esas cosas.

-Y yo que pensaba pasar la tarde acurrucado a ti.-Me besó.-Por cierto el baile es en algo más de dos semanas ¿no?- Asentí- Te tengo una sorpresa para ese día, te va a encantar.

Durante esta semana Edward no había pasado a mayores, unos cuantos besos y en alguna ocasión me había tocado los pechos por encima de la camiseta, pero nunca nada más, siempre paraba diciendo que quería que fuera especial para mí, que era lo que una chica como yo se merecía para su primera vez, a lo que yo me resignaba, le quería, le necesitaba. Sonó el timbre.

-Debe ser Alice.-dije.- Si quieres puedes venir esta noche, volveré a las diez y mañana es sábado, mi madre se va de compras con las amigas y mi padre se levantará de madrugada para irse con Emmet de pesca así que mañana tendremos la casa libre.

-Son las 6.-Pensó durante un momento.-Mejor me quedo con tu hermano y así cuando haga como que me vaya solo tienes que acompañarme a la puerta tu y yo subo a tu habitación en realidad.

-Vale.-Le besé y salí de la habitación

Cuando abrí la puerta de la entrada me encontré con una chica de baja estatura, con el pelo negro por encima de los hombros y unos ojos tan azules como el océano. Llevaba la ropa perfectamente conjuntada y a la moda, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que Jasper tenía razón sobre que parecía una pequeña hada del bosque. Antes de que pudiera decir nada se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome y dando me sendos besos en ambas mejillas.

-Hola, soy Alice.-Saludó con una voz cantarina como campanillas.-Jasper me ha hablado muchísimo sobre ti, Bella. Seguro que seremos grandes amigas.

Y con esto me agarró de la mano y me arrastró hacia su coche, en esa tarde en el centro comercial aprendí muchas cosas sobre Alice, como que para lo pequeña que era tenía una energía y una fuerza increíbles, que amaba la moda, que era muy inteligente y que al parecer no tenía muchas amigas en el instituto, por eso la invité a sentarse con nosotros en las comidas.

-¿Cómo conocisteis a Jasper?-Pregunté intrigada.

-Yo me había fijado en Jasper desde hace muchísimos años, y me parecía un chico muy guapo.-Se sonrojó.- Per todo comenzó un día que yo llegaba tarde a diseño, me choqué con él, antes de que pudiera decir nada cogí mis cosas y salí corriendo gritándole una disculpa. Fue penoso.-Me reí.- Desde entonces cada vez que me saludaba me sonreía y yo le devolvía la sonrisa, un tiempo después nos comenzamos a saludar hasta que un día cuando salía de diseño él se acercó a mí cogió mis cosas y comenzamos a charlar, un tiempo después me invitó a una cita y a ir al baile con él. Por supuesto acepté.

-Qué bonito.

-¿Tu eres la novia de James?

-No, solo somos amigos ahora.-Me callé.- No le quiero como tú quieres a Jasper, el tan sólo era un amigo para mí, pero voy a ir al baile con él.

-Es raro, pero si eso está bien para vosotros...-Se encogió de hombros.

Esa tarde me lo pasé genial, Alice hablaba sin parar sobre moda, cantantes y todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza, era genuina y fresca cómo una brisa de verano, aunque parecía. Era energética y me encantaba, podríamos ser grandes amigas, y el tranquilo de Jasper necesitaba una chica como esta, que le sacara de su mundo de tranquilidad y le diera algo de vida. A la hora de ir a casa me llevó y me dio un beso de despedida, diciendo lo contenta que estaba de haberme conocido.

Cuando entré en casa la mesa para la cena ya estaba puesta, pero había un plato de más, sonreí al darme cuenta de para quien sería dicho plato. Pasé a la cocina para saludar a mi madre, que miraba sus planos mientras murmuraba cosas bajo su aliento y comía frutos secos. En el salón estaba mi padre viendo un resumen de un partido de fútbol, apenas apartó la mirada de la pantalla para darme un beso en la mejilla. Sue gritó que la cena ya estaba lista y todos nos fuimos sentando alrededor de la mesa, Edward a mi lado.

Comía con la mirada fija en mi palto mientras mis padres hablaban con mi hermano y Edward cuando la pesada mano de Edward se colocó sobre mi rodilla, lo que me hizo dar un bote por la sorpresa, alcé mi mirada hacia él pero el parecía concentrado en lo que mi padre contaba, intenté quitarle la mano pero eso le hizo apretar más su agarre y subir su mano hacia arriba.

-¿Bella?-Dijo mi padre.- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy sonrojada.

-Sí, Sí-Hice una pausa.- Es solo que hace calor.

Hice un movimiento brusco con la pierna hasta que Edward la soltó, cuando lo conseguí le fulminé con la mirada. Después de la cena, cuando mi hermano se fue al baño Edward dijo que se tenía que ir, así que le "acompañe" a la puerta, pero el subió por las escaleras a mi habitación. Enfadada por el numerito de la cena decidí hacerle esperar, por lo que me quedé viendo una película con mi padre, dos horas después subí.

Edward estaba tumbado sobre mi cama abierta completamente dormido, sin hacer ruido cerré la puerta de la habitación y fui a ponerme el pijama al baño, después de eso, pasaba a su lado cuando unos fuertes brazos me agarraron y me hicieron tumbarme en la cama. Edward enterró su cara en mi cuello mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, estuvimos así durante unos minutos.

-Has tardado.-Dijo.

-Me quedé viendo una película con mi padre, es de mis favoritas. Hubiera resultado extraño que dijera que no.

Me giró para que pudiera mirarle a la cara, para besarme lentamente en los labios, no importaba cuantas veces le besara, la sensación era siempre la misma que la primera vez. Se me aceleraba el corazón y mi respiración se volvía errática. Desde que estábamos juntos había venido dos noches a dormir a mi habitación, esta era la tercera y como en las demás noches no creo que llegáramos a nada más que besarnos.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos pronto, estuvimos acurrucados un rato en el sofá viendo la tele hasta la 1, porque a esa hora llegaba mi madre y no quería que se enterara de que Edward estaba en mi casa a solas conmigo. Cuando llegó mi madre comimos y yo me subí a estudiar para los exámenes, a la hora de la cena mi hermano y mi padre ya estaban en casa. El domingo también estuve estudiando.

La mañana del lunes no vi a ninguno de mis amigos ni a Edward, nada más llegar a clase me puse a estudiar sin sacar la cabeza del libro, cuando acabé el examen saqué el libro del siguiente examen y seguí estudiando. Así hasta la hora de la comida, en la mesa me esperaban Rosalie, Garret y Alice, que parecía sentirse un poco cortada ante estos dos.

-Hola.- Me senté junto a Alice.- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

Y eso hizo que todos comenzaran a hablar, esta vez integrando más en la conversación a Alice, que me miró agradecida, más tarde llegaron los que faltaban quejándose de sus respectivos exámenes o estudiando de sus apuntes. La comida fue más silenciosa de lo habitual salvo por Alice y Jasper que no paraban de susurrarse cosas el uno al otro mientras se miraban embobados, eran tan tiernos. Al salir del comedor y pasar por frente de la mesa de Edward junto a Tanya encontré mi mirada con Edward, el me sonrió de forma ladina y gesticulando con los labios me deseó suerte.

El siguiente examen era el de matemáticas, no era mi mejor matera jamás lograría comprenderla, por lo que ese examen me salió peor, pero estaba segura de que lo aprobaría, por la tarde volví a casa y me envié mensajes con Rosalie y con Edward mientras estudiaba. Rosalie no sospechaba nada, estaba más preocupada porque Royce no volviera a acercarse a ella que por otra cosa, estaba segura de que esto la había marcado en parte por lo que no era del todo la misma. Tanya estaba entretenida con Dem, hasta que en unas semanas volviera a su país de origen, Rusia para no volver jamás. Tanya no parecía demasiado desolada.

Aquella noche cenamos pizza pedida por teléfono, mi padre había llegado tarde y no se había quitado el traje, mi hermano a su lado no levantaba la vista de lo que parecía ser un conjunto de apuntes. La época de exámenes siempre era así, Emmet y yo sólo estudiábamos, no podíamos apartar la mirada de los libros.

Toda la semana fue así, el viernes acabaron los exámenes y yo ya tenía plan. Tenía una cita con Edward en Seattle, la escusa para los chicos es que estaba muy cansada cómo para quedar, pero en realidad tenía una cita con Edward, pero necesitaba una excusa para mis padres por lo que llamé a Tanya.

-Hola patito.-Saludó una muy alegre Tanya.

-Llevo una semana saliendo con Edward y quiero que me cubras con mis padres hoy para tener una cita con él.-Tanya se quedó en silencio por varios segundos antes de hablar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Una semana y me lo cuentas ahora?

-Tanya, querida ahora no puedo discutir ya te lo contaré todo ¿pero me cubrirás o no?

-Vale, pero hoy duermes en mi casa y más te vale decirme la verdad o me verás enfadada patito.

Suspiré aliviada. Abrí mi armario sin saber que ponerme. Finalmente me decidí por un vestido blanco con flores azules **(** El vestido que lleva Quinn Fabray en la canción you get what you give, le tengo yo igual y me encanta **) **con unas sandalias marrones una chaqueta fina por encima abierta y marcando la cintura un cinturón fino por encima de ambas, cogí un bolso a juego. El maquillaje fue ligero y dejé mi pelo suelto con las ondas naturales de mi pelo.

Bajé corriendo por las escaleras, me despedí de mi madre y a dos manzanas me esperaba Edward junto a su volvo. Me llevó a un paseo por un precioso parque del centro de Seattle, donde nos quedamos escuchando a unos músicos callejeros tocar, después m llevó a cenar a un restaurante caro y por último me llevó a casa de Tanya, puede que no pudiera contar que él era mío, pero la sensación que tenía cada vez que le miraba a los ojos hacía que valiera la pena el miedo de que el mundo se enterara de que tenía una relación con Edward Cullen.

Una vez en casa de Tanya, ella me arrastró hacia su dormitorio, me lanzó uno de sus pijamas y cuando lo tuve ya puesto hizo que me sentara junto a ella en la cama, impaciente me miró para que comenzara a hablar. Le conté todo, desde el principio al fin, e incluso repasé cosas que ya le había contado, no quería que se me pasara nada. Una vez acabé de hablar ella se que quedó unos segundos en silencio mirando al techo.

-Bueno.-Silencio.- ¡¿LLEVAS UNA SEMANA SALIENDO CON EDWARD CULLEN Y NO HAS OSADO A CONTARMELLO?!-Gritó

-Tienes que comprender que lo nuestro es complicado.-Hice una pasa.- ¿Sabes lo que me harían Garret, Jazz, Ben o peor Rose si se enterara? Puede que a Ben y a Garret se les pasara pero después de lo que ha hecho no creo que se les olvide tan fácilmente a Jasper y a Rosalie. Les conoces casi tan bien como yo.-Volví a pararme.- A ti te lo cuento porque sabía que te haría ilusión y porque siempre has dicho que Cullen es un buen tío en el fondo. Debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Angela.

-De acuerdo.

Al día siguiente había plan con todas las chicas, incluyendo a Alice. Alice había hecho especial amistad con Angela y conmigo, Rose y Tanya solían ser al principio un poco intimidantes, pero estaba segura de que en un tiempo serían tan amigas suyas como mías. El plan consistía en comprar todo lo necesario para el baile, como éramos cinco decidimos que hoy solo compraríamos los vestidos de Alice, Tanya y Angela, dejando el de Rose y el mío justo para el fin de semana de antes.

Después de muchas vueltas por muchas tiendas, y horas metidas en los probadores por fin todas quedaron contentas con sus vestidos. Alice compró un vestido de color rosa pálido ajustado por arriba, y caía con vuelo hasta los pies, se compró unas sandalias y un bolso plateados y brillantes a juego con el vestido. Tanya se compró un vestido azul celeste de corte griego que combinó con sandalias de tacón. Angela se compró un vestido color crema, largo y con vuelo, en la percha parecía no tener gracia, pero en contraste con su tono de piel levemente tostado y la forma en el que se ajuntó perfectamente a ella no hubo dudas, se compró unos complementos de color cobre y estuvo lista.

Rose iría al baile con un chico de último año, Riley no parecía mal chico y era amable y sociable. Después de su relación con Royce, Rose necesitaba un buen tío. Ahora yo iría al baile con James mientras Edward iría con Jessica, lo que no me hacía ninguna gracia, ya que era muy puta y haría lo que fuera para llevarse a la cama a mi Edward, y sí, ahora era mío y a mí tampoco me gusta compartir.

Hola chicas 

Siento haber estado ausente pero es que estaba en París con unos amigos y no tenía Internet ni ordenador para escribir :S

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, sé que no sucede nada importante, pero el próximo capítulo dejará bocas abiertas ;)

Besos de colores ;)


	11. El baile

**Declaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y blablablabla**

Me encontraba delante del espejo mirándome fijamente, mi vestido de color verde oscuro, casi como las copas de los arboles hacía contraste con mi pelo castaño rojizo. El vestido era ajustado por el pecho, por debajo llevaba unas tiras bronce que hacían que se ajustara hasta por encima de la cintura para luego caer con gracia hasta mis pies. El bolso y los zapatos eran negros con detalles bronces. El pelo caía en ondas bien definidas con algunos mechones recogidos en la parte de arriba de mi cabeza.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, me acerqué a coger el bolso y baje las escaleras con cuidado para no caerme por culpa de los exageradamente altos tacones que me habían hecho comprar las chicas. Abajo estaba James, guapísimo en su traje negro, con un brazalete con flores para colocarme en la muñeca. Nos hicimos unas cuantas fotos con sonrisas, y salimos para ir en coche hacia la fiesta.

Allí nos esperaban todos, Rose llevaba un vestido ajustado rojo de infarto que hacía contraste con su pálida piel y su lisa melena rubia. Las canciones pasaban y nos lo pasábamos genial bailando todos juntos. Pese a que James y yo ya no fuéramos pareja seguíamos siendo grandes amigos y nos lo pasábamos genial bailando. Nos separamos para ir que él fuera por bebidas, así que me encontré con Tanya, al parecer Dem estaba en el baño. Yo apenas escuchaba lo que decía, buscaba a Edward con la mirada para ver que hacía con la zorra de Jessica.

-Todavía no ha llegado, la gente tan popular llega un poco tarde para hacer una entrada triunfal.-Murmuró Tanya.

Pero en ese omento entraba por la puerta Edward, con un traje negro que le quedaba de muerte, si pensaba que James estaba guapo en traje no quería saber cómo estaba Edward, hacía varios días que no le veía pese a mis intentos de quedar con él. De su brazo colgaba Jessica, con un vestido rosa chicle de corte demasiado ajustado y un escote demasiado pronunciado, su melena rubia teñida estaba peinada en rizos muy pronunciados, y de su cara lo único que se veía era sus labios maquillados con un rosa demasiado potente. Parecía una puta de gasolinera.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Eso sí que es un atentado al buen gusto!-Dijo Alice, que venía acompañada de Angela y de Rosalie por detrás.

-¿Habéis visto ese pintalabios?-Preguntó Rose, a lo que asentimos todas.-Se lo vi el otro día en una serie a la prostituta muerta. A la muerta le quedaba mejor-Reímos.

-¿Y el vestido? Seguro que no lleva sujetador. Debería tener cuidado por si algo punzante se le acerca y hace que le exploten los pechos.-Dije, haciendo que las chicas me miraran sorprendidas y luego echándose a reír.

En ese momento Edward posó su mirada sobre mí y me sonrió sobre la cabeza de Jessica, que estaba demasiado ocupada comiéndosele con la mirada como para darse cuenta de cualquier cosa. En ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción lenta, y Edward acercó hacia si a Jessica, lo que hizo que me entraran ganas de decapitar a la plástica esa. Por detrás de mí apareció James, que me guió al centro de la pista y comenzamos a bailar juntos.

Me comenzó a contar cosas sobre la chica que le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, era más mayor que él y eso era lo que les impedía salir. Me contó anécdotas suyas desde su infancia hasta ahora lo que me hacía reí, agotada apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y busqué con mi mirada a Jessica y a Edward al otro lado de la pista de baile. Edward al principio me dedicó una mirada envenenada a mí y a James, lo que hizo que levantara la cabeza de James, pero luego bajó su vista a Jessica que reclamaba su atención para dedicarle una ladina sonrisa que yo consideraba mía.

La canción cambió a unas más movida, Last Friday Night, desde todos los puntos del salón de baile nos reunimos las chicas, incluyendo a Alice, que sorprendida se veía arrastrada por Rosalie. Esa era nuestra canción desde que una noche de pijamas lo proclamamos, ahora Alice se incluía en el grupo. Comenzamos a cantar la canción mientras reíamos y bailábamos bajo la mirada sorprendida de la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor.

Me alejé de las chicas para ir a por otro baso de ponche, mientras servía el líquido en un vaso alguien posó su mano en mi espalda. Cuando me giré para ver quién era me encontré con Edward de frente que me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos. Le devolví la sonrisa confundida.

-Al final del baile vente a la parte de detrás del edificio, ahí estará tu sorpresa pero antes…

Cogió mi mano y me arrastró por los pasillos del colegio hasta que entramos en una clase. Una vez dentro me besó de forma pasional durante unos minutos para luego separarse de mí. Sacó su móvil y nos hizo una foto a los dos juntos. Y sin darme cuenta al rato, él tenía su mano bajo mi vestido tocando cierta zona íntima de mí mientras me besaba con pasión, yo paseaba mis manos por su pecho y por sus abdominales hasta el inicio de sus pantalones, donde metí la mano, no podía creer que él fuera mi novio. Estaba a punto de abrirle el pantalón cuando en el exterior oímos unos pasos, lo que nos hizo separarnos bruscamente.

-Parece que hasta más tarde no vamos a tener intimidad.-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Se ve que sí.-Me miró.- ¿Te he dicho lo preciosa qué estás esta noche?-Negué con la cabeza sonrojada.-Pues lo estás. No hay chica más hermosa que tú en todo el baile ¿Qué digo? ¡En todo el estado!-Su afirmación me hizo reír, no podía creer que estuviera conmigo.

-Tú también estás muy guapo.

-Yo siempre estoy guapo.-Me reí y le golpeé de broma el brazo lo que le hizo sonreír.

-Primero sal tú, luego salgo yo.- Asentí.

Volví al baile y me reuní con James, que sonrió al verme llegar y me arrastró hacia la pista de baile para bailar una canción movida, me gustaría poder vivir todo esto con Edward pero era imposible, y con James no lo estaba pasando mal. Me reí de uno de sus pasos de baile a lo que me sacó la lengua de modo infantil, lo que me hizo reír más fuerte. La canción pasó de nuevo a una lenta.

-No es por ser cotilla-Comenzó él.-Pero ¿Te has fijado en la marca de pintalabios que Cullen se está quitando ahora mismo del cuello? Es del mismo color que el tuyo. Qué casualidad, oye.-Me miró con una ceja alzada a lo que bajé la mirada, avergonzada y algo culpable.-No pasa nada, si aquí estuviera Victoria yo también me habría ido con ella. Aunque no sabía que tu y Cullen…-Me encogí de hombros.

Seguimos bailando durante horas Alice y Jasper estaban en todo momento juntos, mirándose con cara de enamorados y compartiendo miradas que pese a no ser indecentes la cercanía emocional te hacía apartar la mirada. Ben y Angela estaba en su burbuja de amor, se miraban y bailaban iban juntos a por el ponche, Ben pasaba su mano por el rostro de Angela haciendo que esta última se sonrojara furiosamente. La pareja de Tanya y Rose era muy parecida, ellas bailaban a su aire, juntas o con nosotras, pero no les prestaban atención a sus respectivas parejas, que las seguían como perros falderos, atontados por la hermosura de ambas.

Fuimos Alice y yo juntas al baño, Alice sonreía mientras se aplicaba un poco de colorete rosa claro y labial de un color parecido. En ese vestido parecía un hada buena, el vestido le quedaba como un guante, el color remarcaba la negrura de su melena y el brillo pálido de su piel. Yo me miré a mi misma, el color era perfecto para mí, mis destellos rojizos destacaban contra la oscuridad del verde, y mi piel blanquecina parecía cremosa por el color del vestido. El maquillaje de las mejillas en un tono anaranjado natural, el pintalabios en un tono muy parecido al color de mis labios, algo más oscuro dejándole todo el protagonismo a mis ojos, maquillado en tonos marrones y negro, con delineador y mucho rímel. Saqué el pintalabios y me puse a volverlos a maquillar.

-Bella…-Comenzó la voz de Alice.- ¿No te llevas bien con Jessica, verdad?

-No, no me llevo bien ¿Por qué?

-Es que he venido al baño hace un rato, y ella con Lauren y alguna más entraron hablando en susurros. Lo único que pude oír fue tu nombre y unas cuantas risas maliciosas.-Hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio.- No quiero ser paranoica, pero ten cuidado esta noche, no quiero que se te arruine la noche.

-Tendré cuidado.-Suspire mientras guardaba el pintalabios en mi bolso.- ¿Qué estarán tramado?

-La mejor pregunta es por qué traman algo contra ti, por lo que yo sé hace mucho que no discutes con ninguna de ellas. Os ignoráis olímpicamente.

-Eso es fácil. Tienen una vida vacía así que intentan joder a los demás. No te preocupes andaré con cuidado.

Salimos del baño juntas, andábamos por el pasillo cuando pasamos por delante de Lauren y de Jessica. Al verme se susurraron algo la una a la otra y rieron de forma tremendamente maliciosa. Cuando pasé por su lado me dedicaron una macabra sonrisa que me puso los pelos de punta, Alice a mi lado me dedicó una mirada asustada.

-Deberías irte ya a casa.

Pese que la idea me pareciera tremendamente apetecible no podía irme hasta que acabara la fiesta en casi una hora, tenía que ver a Edward. Me moría de ganas de ver su sorpresa, aparte esta noche en el aula habíamos llegado más lejos que nunca y me podía imaginar cual era su sorpresa. Me mordí el labio.

-Tranquila.- Sacudí la mano quitándole importancia.-Para lo que queda de noche me quedo.

La siguiente hora del baile no fue divertida, al menos para mí. Estaba demasiado ocupada estando alerta por si alguna de ellas se acercaba como para poder divertirme tranquila, fingía reírme de las bromas de James y de los chicos, bailaba de forma despreocupada pero mi mirada no se apartaba de ellas. Alice tampoco ayudaba mucho, cada vez que hacían algo que no fuera bailar me ponía alerta con posibles cosas que me pudieran hacer.

-¡Te van a tirar el ponche encima!-Dijo cuando se acercaron por unas bebidas.- ¡Le va a decir a Mike que te gusta para que te ataque esta noche!- Exclamó en mi oído cuando las vio hablar con Mike.- ¡Te romperán el vestido!- Dijo cuando las vio bailando demasiado cerca.

Suspiré frustrada mientras esperaba la cola para coger los bolsos y las chaquetas, por fin la fiesta se había acabado. Por delante de mí 5 parejitas y tres personas solitarias esperaban la cola, mientras que el primero, Edward, recogía su chaqueta. Cuando acabó de coger las cosas y pasó a mi lado para irse al lugar donde habíamos quedado me dedicó una ladina sonrisa y un guiño.

Cuando conseguí coger las cosas me acerqué a mi grupo de amigos, Edward podría esperar unos minutos, porque tenía que despedirme de ellos. Rosalie estaba llena de energía al igual que Tanya así que se iban juntas a casa de Tanya a continuar la fiesta, a lo que me negué alegando estar cansada. Sus parejas se habían ido, cansadas de ser ignoradas. Ben y Angela se iban a casa de él, ya que sus padres no estaban y en nada era su aniversario. Jasper llevaría a Alice a casa para luego él irse a la suya propia. Después de despedirme de todos me quedé sola con James mientras Rose y Tanya se iban a buscar no-se-qué por el colegio.

-Puedes irte yo he quedado con Edward.

-Me quedo aquí a esperarte. No me da buena espina.- Abrí la boca para protestar.- Mira si todo sale bien y Cullen te lleva a casa envíame un mensaje, pero si no me quedo aquí, que Alice me ha contado sus inquietudes y todo lo que ha oído.-Me mordí el labio y maldecí, pero bueno solo tendría que enviarle un mensaje más tarde.

Me acerqué a él y le besé la mejilla en forma de despedida, porque tenía la esperanza de que él no me tuviera que llevar a casa. El me dedicó una sonrisa y se apoyó contra su coche, y sacó el móvil para jugar con él. En el parking no quedaba prácticamente gente, todavía había algún coche pero personas no había. Me dispuse a encaminarme hacia la parte trasera del edificio.

Al llegar a uno de los laterales maldije, ambos flancos del edificio eran jardines, y la parte trasera también y no era fácil andar con tacones y un vestido como ese por el césped. Agarré mi vestido un poco para arriba y comencé a caminar con decisión, iba tan centrada en cuál sería la sorpresa de Edward que no me percaté en nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, como que Tanya y Rose intrigadas por lo que hacían me esperaban en el límite del césped, o de las dos voces que susurraban.

Andaba de forma cuidadosa cuando casi tropiezo, me agarré con fuerza a la pared del edificio, miré abajo para ver el culpable de ello y me encontré con una piedra que pertenecía a uno de los tiestos de la ventana, sorprendida me agaché recogerla para que en la vuelta no me tropezara con ella, sin la suerte de llegar a agarrarme provocando una vergonzosa caída.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina me sorprendí por que escuchaba voces en susurro, no llegaba a oír lo que decían ni siquiera a reconocer las voces, tal vez Edward se hubiera escondido al ver llegas al dueño de las voces o era un amigo que le había seguido, pensé. Entonces escuche la risita de una mujer. Una parejita dándose el lote, hasta que no acabaran Edward no saldría, y yo tampoco, pero quería asomarme para ver quiénes eran. Doblé la esquina y lo que vi me hizo perder la respiración.

Edward, mi Edward, o el que creía mío se besaba muy apasionadamente con una muy dispuesta Jessica. Edward la tenía agarrada contra sí de las caderas mientras ella pasaba las manos por los abdominales que hacía unas horas yo había pasado mis manos. Un traicionero sollozo que escapó de mis labios pese a estar tapándome la boca con la mano, escapó de mi pecho delatándome. La pareja se separó y Edward posó su mirada sobre mí, para ese momento yo era incapaz de ver con claridad, ya que las lágrimas empañaban mis ojos.

-Bella, yo…-Comenzó a decir.

-¡Cállate!-Le interrumpí.- ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de ti nunca! ¡NUNCA!- Grité justo antes de salir corriendo de vuelta al parking.

Corría lo más deprisa que me permitían mis tacones, mientras tropezaba cada pocos pasos a causa de las lágrimas que me impedían ver por donde pisaba, no sabía si Edward iba detrás de mí o si se había quedado riéndose un poco más de mil con Jessica, pero ya no me importaba, solo quería que esos dos se pudrieran en el infierno tras sufrir la más dolorosa de las muertes. Al borde del parking Rose y Tanya me miraban sorprendidas.

-¡Bella!-Gritaron.- ¡Espera! ¿Qué te pasa?

Pero no esperé seguí corriendo hasta el coche de James, que al verme se separó de este para abrirme la puerta y subirse al coche, me brindó lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, silencio para desahogarme. Cuando llegamos a mi casa las luces estaban apagadas, no sabía si mi hermano estaba allí o no iba a venir, pero al menos mis padres ya estaban dormidos.

-Bella…-Comenzó James mientras yo abría la puerta de mi casa. Me giré para verle y el simplemente me abrazó, consolándome por unos segundos antes de que yo me soltara y entrara a mi casa.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente y cuando entré en mi habitación y vi la ventana abierta me lancé a cerrarla con cerrojo, bajar la persiana y echando las dos cortinas que tenía, en un cierre metafórico a mi relación con Edward. Entonces un ataque de histeria mezclada con furia se apoderó de mí, cerré con fuerza la puerta de mi dormitorio y comencé a quitarme el vestido con violentos tirones, escuché varios _craks _que indicaban que las costuras estaban rotas, pero no me importaba. Lancé los tacones que chocaron estrepitosamente contra el armario, el vestido fue lanzado del mismo modo, en ropa interior me dirigí hacia el baño.

La imagen que me devolvió el espejo no era agradable, el elaborado peinado estaba desecho y las lágrimas habían destrozado el maquillaje, mi cara se veía surcada por lágrimas teñidas de negro, y mis ojos hacía unas horas brillantes de emoción se encontraban enrojecidos por el llanto. Sin dejar de llorar me lavé la cara hasta que conseguí quitar todo el maquillaje y quité las pinzas de forma violenta, haciéndome daño en el intento.

Cuando entré en mi habitación abrí la puerta de mi vestidor para coger algo de dormir, al abrir el cajón me encontré con una camiseta de Jazz y al cerrar el cajón tras ponérmela, vi una camiseta de Edward. La cogí y la desgarré furiosa. Tras rasgarla cogí los pedazos y me metí a la cama abrazada a ellos, los utilizaba para secar mis lágrimas que cada poco volvían a caer.

Estaba furiosa, furiosa con él por hacerme esto, ahora comprendía las risas burlonas de Jessica, y sobre todo ahora sabía la sorpresa, era el fin de la broma, cuando me decían que tan sólo se reían de mí. Estaba furiosa con él por el modo en el que había abrazado a Jessica con fuerza hacia él mientras se besaban con ímpetu sin que él hiciera algo en contra. Pero sobre todo estaba furiosa conmigo misma, por haberme enamorado de él, por haberme creído sus trampas y porque me doliera tanto lo que me había hecho.

_Estúpido Cullen. _Pensé, pero al momento me retracté. La única estúpida era yo por caer en sus triquiñuelas. El tan solo era un hijo de puta, egocéntrico, engreído, cruel, malvado y mezquino que su diversión había sido enamorarme para poder reírse de mí, y después de cansarse de aguantarme decidió acabar con el juego de la forma más cruel que encontró su retorcido cerebro.

Tirada en la cama bajo las mantas, la noche era el único testigo de mi llanto, las incontrolables lágrimas que caían por mi rostro mojando las sábanas. Los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de mi pecho que lo conseguían siempre, ya que mi alma, cansada de luchar, había decidido rendirse. Me abracé a mí misma, temiendo que me fuera caer en mil pedazos después de que él arrancara mi corazón.

* * *

**¡**Hola chicas**!**

Bien a partir de aquí la historia estará complicada. Por cierto, esto no es una trampa de Jessica, al menos no del todo.

Espero que os haya gustado y ya queda menos para el fin de este fic.

Besos de colores ;);)


	12. Otre vez en la cafetería de las Cope

**Declaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a S.M.**

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, encontrándome en mi dormitorio, a decir verdad no me acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero poco a poco la llegada de la consciencia trajo consigo los dolorosos recuerdos que hacían que notara el hueco que quedaba en mi pecho, recientemente desprovisto de un corazón que llenara dicho hueco.

Cuando me levanté me encontré con el vestido en el suelo, y justo al lado estaba mi bolso, conteniendo las lágrimas que traían los recuerdos me agaché para cogerlo. Dentro estaba mi móvil, tenía miles de llamadas perdidas, las primeras tan sólo de Tanya y de Rose, las últimas de todo el grupo, pero no había ninguna de Edward, lo que rompió más mi corazón.

Decidí volverme a la cama, pero sobre esta me encontré con la camiseta de Edward, hecha pedazos, me acerqué la camiseta a la cara e inhalé el olor de Edward, lo que hizo que me abrazara a mí misma, por miedo de que el dolor que me partía en mil pedazos acabara derrumbándome. Intenté contener las lágrimas y levantarme, miré la hora, todavía no era tarde tan sólo eran las 9.30 de la mañana, pero no podía dormir más.

Me puse unos leggins negros, un sujetador y recogí mi pelo en una coleta, al mirarme al espejo vi mis ojos enrojecidos e hinchados rodeados de oscuras ojeras, mi piel estaba apagada, casi translúcida y mis labios enrojecidos de tanto mordérmelos para controlar el volumen de mis sollozos. Cogí mi neceser de maquillaje, oculté mis ojeras y me apliqué un poco de colorete, no quería tener que dar explicaciones de mi aspecto demacrado a mis padres, y mucho menos a mi hermano.

Abajo tan solo se encontraban mis padres, mi hermano llegó horas después que yo así que supuse que seguiría durmiendo, mis padres notaron mi mal aspecto, pero lo adjudicaron al cansancio y no que un hijo de puta le había roto el corazón a su hija tras reírse de ella durante casi tres semanas. Mis padres se fueron juntos a una comida que hacían unos amigos, me invitaron pero no me encontraba de humor para ir a ningún lado. Una vez sola subí a mi dormitorio.

Me senté en mi cama recién hecha mirando hacia el espejo. Había sido una estúpida ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que Edward estaba enamorado de mí? No sólo por el hecho de que me odiara a mí y a mis amigos, ese era el motivo de la broma. Pero aunque no odiara a mis amigos, no habría salido conmigo en serio, él era un chico guapo, inteligente, carismático, popular y divertido. Tenía unos ojos verdes fascinantes, el pelo cobrizo, un rostro cincelado en piedra y un cuerpo escultura. Yo era de estatura media, con el pelo castaño con leves destellos rojizos, ojos marrones, sin muchas curvas, un poco rata de biblioteca y un tanto aburrida. ¿Qué le podría haber dado yo?

Era una persona insulsa que estaba rodeada de personas especiales y maravillosas que por un momento pensó que podía ser tan especial o maravillosa, y la realidad la golpeó de una forma cruel y dolorosa, pero todo era culpa suya por haberse ilusionado. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin un dique que las contuviera, y pensar que había estado a punto de darle su virginidad a el hombre que minutos más tarde la había dañado más que ninguna persona podría hacerlo jamás, la había enamorado, y tras enamorarla no solo había cogido su amor y se lo había tirado a la cara, sino que le había demostrado lo que se podía haber reído de ella. Pero esta era una lección de la vida, las cosas demasiado buenas son malas, confórmate con lo que te mereces. Puede que me mereciera a un hombre de mejor corazón que Edward, pero no a uno más maravilloso.

Cuando venía del baño de lavarme la cara una vez más para intentar que no se notaran mis lágrimas llamaron al timbre, una parte de mi se esperanzó de que fuera Edward alegando que fuera una trampa de Jessica, pero el resto de mí se auto regañó por idiota, sequé mi cara e intenté fingir la mejor de las sonrisas. Oí pasos subiendo por las escaleras y cuando llamaron a mi puerta deseé que fuera Edward pero sabía que no era él, decidí no contestar para ver si así se iba quien fuera que fuese mi visita. Pero apenas había vuelto a la cama cuando Rose entró hecha una furia a mi dormitorio.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!- Increpó furiosa.-Ayer te vas llorando del baile y no contestas a las llamadas de nadie. Me vas a contar lo que te pasa, quieras o no. Porque llevas un tiempo rara y quiero saberlo.

Rose no se encontraba bien vestida, llevaba unos leggins, unas deportivas converse y un jersey grande, llevaba su preciosa melena recogida en una coleta alta, y pese al maquillaje que ocultaba las ojeras se veía el cansancio en su cara. Había conseguido contener las lágrimas pero en ese momento me derrumbé y comencé a llorar otra vez. Rosalie, alarmada, intentaba consolarme, mientras yo intentaba contarle lo que había pasado, pero cada vez que me controlaba e intentaba hablar volvía a empezar. Tras más de una hora de intentos conseguí contarle todo, y gracias a Dios pude hacerlo sin interrupciones por el llanto.

-Y eso es todo.- Acabé de hablar mientras lloraba en silencio, al menos había conseguido controlar los sollozos.- ¿Rose?- La llamé al ver que no reaccionaba, se limitaba a mirar en silencio el infinito.- Rosalie, yo… Lo siento… yo solo le quería…bueno le quiero tanto pase a todo lo que me ha hecho que no pude…-Per no pude acabar.

Rose se había despertado de su letargo y había cogido el bote de crema que había junto a la cama y lo había estampado contra la pared contraria, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación cogiendo cojines, libros, cuadernos y todo lo que llegara a sus manos para lanzarlo por las aires y contra las paredes hecha una furia, a la vez que hacía todo esto gruñía y gritaba.

-¿Cómo se atreve…?-Cogió uno de los libros y lo estampó contra la ventana haciendo que vibrara.- Salen juntos y después… ¡Ha mentido de una forma imperdonable!-Se giró mirando con furia todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.- Y luego va la muy puta y…

-¡No tienes derecho a llamarme puta! ¡Lo siento! ¿Vale? Sé que no debería haberme enamorado de él pero…

-Cállate, no te decía puta a ti sino a Jessica.-Hizo una pausa.- Voy a matarlo, lentamente y de forma dolorosa, lo voy a matar por hacerte lo que te hizo. Nadie puede hacerte llorar y salir impune. Te enamora, te pide salir llegáis casi hasta el final y después queda contigo para enseñarte cómo se morrea con la zorra de Jessica. Haciendo que se te rompa el corazón en mil pedazos.-Al ver que los sollozos volvían a comenzar Rose se acercó a mí y me abrazó.- Tranquila…Shhhhhhh… No pasa nada, todo pasará, hay muchos chicos maravillosos en el mar.

Más tarde llegaron el resto del grupo, Angela nada más verme comenzó a llorar y me abrazó en silencio y se lo agradecí, no necesitaba frases de consuelo lo que necesitaba era no sentirme sola. Alice me cogía de la mano y me susurraba que todo pasaría, que en unos meses ambos ya no estarían en mi vida y podría pasar página. Mientras tanto Ben, Rosalie, Garre, Tanya y Jasper despotricaban contra Cullen. Intenté que se fueran a su casa y me dejaran sola, pero al parecer no debía quedarme sola en momentos como ese porque solo te hace que te revuelques en tu miseria, y lo que hay que hacer es despejarse, a mí me daba lo mismo tan sólo quería paz. Emmet, alertado por el bullicio que salía de mi habitación, entró a ver qué pasaba, encontrándome abrazada a Angela y a Alice mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Bella…-Me miró alarmado ¿Qué te pasa? ¿James te ha hecho algo?-No le contesté- ¡Yo le mato! ¿Cómo se atreve a herirte?-Mis amigos miraban sorprendidos la cara sobreprotectora de mi hermano. Despotricando me miraba sin saber qué hacer.

-No Emm, James no hizo nada, sólo me ayudó anoche cuando…-No seguí, pese que en estos momentos la mitad de mi corazón odiaba a Cullen, no quería que mi hermano perdiera a su mejor amigo, y que sus planes de universidad se destrozaran. Me mordí el labio sin saber qué hacer.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te pasa?

-No te lo puedo contar Emm, tal vez en un futuro cuando todo pase, pero ahora no.

-Bella, tienes que contármelo, podría ayudarte.

-No, no puedes el daño ya está hecho.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero cómo me entere de quién te he hecho esto le mato de forma lenta y dolorosa.-Dicho esto me besó la frente y salió de la habitación dejando a todos mis amigos sorprendidos.

-Se ve que ya estáis mejor.-Dijo Jazz.

Emmet se había comportado como un buen hermano, por eso no se merecía que le arrebatara a su mejor amigo porque yo me hubiera hecho ilusiones como una tonta. Que no lo supiera mi hermano significaba que esto había sido una broma privada de las amigas e Jessica, Jessica y Edward, lo que hacía esto algo mejor, ya que no era el hazmerreir de todo el instituto. Pero ¿cómo podían haber hecho algo así, que diversión tiene romper el corazón de una persona de forma gratuita, dejándola destrozada y sintiéndose más sola que nunca?

Después de una mañana de lágrimas, los chicos fueron a traerle algo de ropa a Rose, las chicas iban mejor vestidas para que saliéramos a comer fuera y me diera algo el aire. No querían que me encerrara en casa llorando, estar en la calle me obligaba a contenerme. Los chicos bajaron mientras yo me duchaba. En la ducha restregué con fuerza mi cuerpo hasta dejar mi piel enrojecida, me sentía sucia por haber dejado que alguien con el corazón de Edward me tocara de esa manera, salí de la ducha, me puse unos vaqueros cortos unas vans rosa bebé y una camiseta de estilo playero.

Me maquillaron para tapar mis ojeras, me echaron base para que tuviera un aspecto más saludable, rímel resistente al agua, colorete y algo de pintalabios rosa, me permitieron recogerme el pelo en una coleta mal hecha sólo porque Rosalie la llevaba ese día. Bajamos abajo donde los chicos nos esperaban, iríamos al restaurante de las hermanas Cope.

Ambas hermanas se parecían mucho y se llevaban poco tiempo, la pequeña de ellas que tenía el pelo de un rojizo más claro pero con menos canas nos recibió con una sonrisa preguntando por el baile, a lo que yo preferí no hablar. Desde la barra la hermana mayor, que tenía el pelo rojizo oscuro con algunas canas me saludó con una sonrisa porque era amiga de mi madre. Pedimos la comida y mientras la esperábamos se instaló un incómodo silencio.

-Venga, soltadlo ya. Lo estáis desando.-Dije, sabía que querían hacerme miles de preguntas sobre mi relación con Edward.

-¿Cuándo comenzasteis a salir?-Preguntó Garret.

-Hará unas semanas.

-¿Cómo te enamoraste de él?-La pregunta de Angela no me sorprendió.

-Había recibido comentarios sobre que tenía química con él.- Al decir esto miré a Tanya de soslayo.- Lo que me hizo que me fijara más en él, reparando en lo atractivo que era, cada vez pensaba más en él hasta que me di cuenta de que…-Hice una pausa para controlar mi voz.- Para entonces comenzaba a salir con James y pese a ser un tío genial no sentía lo mismo que por Edward, una noche se coló en mi habitación y me besó.-Todos salvo Tanya soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa.-Y después discutimos porque a mí me hacía daño su juego, corté con James y me pidió salir pero en secreto.-Me encogí de hombros.- El resto ya lo sabéis.

-¿En ningún momento sospechaste que te la iba a jugar de tal manera?- La pregunta de Tanya no me sorprendió.

-No, el era muy atento conmigo, cariñoso incluso. Me enviaba mensajitos, por las noches venía a mi cuarto y charlábamos, teníamos citas…éramos casi normales.-Hice una pausa.- Aunque sí es cierto que en la última semana pese a tener insistencia en que quedáramos se negó, no lo comprendía entonces pero ahora todo encaja.-Me pause y miré hacia otro lado para intentar contener las lágrimas.- Pero debería haberme dado cuenta ¿Por qué iba a salir conmigo si no? Es decir, aparte de que unas semanas atrás me odiaba a mí y a mis amigos ¿Qué podría haber visto él en mí?

-¡Pues muchas cosas!- Exclamó Alice.- Eres preciosa, y muy amable, siempre te has portado bien conmigo, también tienes buen humor y sabes escuchar.

-Y eres inteligente, te gustan las series y películas de policías. Puede que no seas forofa del maquillaje y de la ropa como Tanya, Rose, Alice y Angela. Pero es difícil encontrar una chica que cuando vayas al cine prefiera la película de misterio a la de enamorados, pese a que también te guste el género.

- Y eres divertida, y te preocupas por las personas de tu alrededor, tienes un corazón de oro.-Dijo Angela

-Exacto, puede que físicamente haya gente más hermosa.-Dijo Tanya.- Pero eso no significa que no seas preciosa, y a rasgos generales vales mucho más que ese imbécil. Porque él es cruel, mezquino y un hijo de puta y tu eres la persona más buena y maravillosa que he conocido en el mundo.

Les sonreí agradecida, con amigos como estos era difícil tener el autoestima baja, siempre podían ver lo mejor de ti, incluso aunque no existiera, pero si era tan buen partido por qué solo se fijaron en mi James, el cual ya estaba enamorado de otra, y Edward para gastarme una absurda broma, no tiene sentido. En ese momento trajeron nuestra comida, Garret se apostó con Jasper cuantas patatas fritas se metía en la boca al mismo tiempo, haciéndome reír, no podía estar triste si los tenía a mi alrededor.

En ese momento, mientras mi mesa reía alegre por la puerta entró Edward Cullen, acompañado de Jessica, Jacob Black y Leah Clearwater. Comida de parejas al parecer. Ellos no repararon en nuestra presencia, Edward estaba ocupado mirando a Jessica que en ese momento se acercaba a besarle en los labios, haciendo que una punzada de dolor atravesara el hueco que se encontraba en mi pecho, ese en el que solía estar mi corazón, mis amigos al verme callada miraron en dirección a Edward y se tensaron al verle. Rosalie se fue a levantar para hacerle algo, pero Angela y yo conseguimos sujetarla antes de que hiciera una locura.

Entonces, tras separarse de Jessica, paseo su mirada por el restaurante hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre mí. Me miró unos segundos con una mirada impasible, y en ese momento mi tristeza se mezcló con otros sentimientos de los que hasta ahora no había sido consciente. Furia, resentimiento y ganas de matarle, ahora comprendía a los chicos y a Rose. Le devolví una mirada en la que con el dolor se mezcló una mirada de odio, haciendo que bajara la mesa avergonzado, la pequeña de las Cope se acercó a ellos y les ofreció mesa cerca de la puerta.

-He pensado que podríamos ir todos a mi casa en la playa de California, está cerca de San Francisco, pero está lo suficiente lejos para que no haya turistas.-Me decía Rose.- Bella, le he preguntado a tus padres y han dicho que sí, era una sorpresa para mañana por la mañana, pero creo que esto te alegrará.-Rose me miró esperanzada, la sonreí.-Es todo el verano, mis padres solo estarán las primeras semanas, luego se van y cómo vamos a estar tanto tiempo sin vernos por que los chicos se van a la universidad y eso…

Al final de la comida, después de pagar la cuenta nos levantamos, en ese momento, Jessica se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, me dirigió una mirada burlona y le susurró algo a Edward, que me miró impasible a los ojos. Y eso me cabreó, cogí un vaso de batido de un chico de la mesa de al lado mío y se lo vacié en la cabeza a Edward, dejándole con la boca abierta, y Rose en vista de mi acción, ni corta ni perezosa imitó mi acción con Jessica. Y sin dejarles decir nada salimos todos del bar.

Esa noche hice las maletas para irme a la playa con los chicos. Y a la mañana siguiente cuando me subí a la parte trasera del coche no miré hacia atrás cuando pasé ante la casa de los Cullen. De ahora en adelante, no habría más Cullen en mi vida.

* * *

**¡**Hola chicas**!**

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Déjenme Reviews para saberlo

Creo que ahora voy a comenzar otras historias, en mente tengo 3 pero empezaré con 2, una de ellas es sobre Bella y Edward, en esta no vamos a ver un buen Edward, no creo que vaya a ser una historia muy alegre, así que si os gustan los Dramas léanla.

Besos de colores


	13. Primer día

**Declaimer: Como bien sabes tú, que estás leyendo esto, estos personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**1 año y unos meses después.**_

Me agache en busca de mi zapatilla perdida, estaba preparando la mudanza para irme a vivir a Harvard, tanto yo, como las chicas y como Ben habíamos conseguido la beca y estábamos empaquetando las últimas cosas antes de mudarnos. El piso ya estaba amueblado, cortesía de mamá Withlock en agradecimiento de que su hija fuera a vivir allí completamente gratis. Divisé mi zapatilla debajo del escritorio y estiré mi brazo para cogerla.

-¡Bella!- Un grito me sobresaltó, haciendo que me levantara de forma brusca llevándome un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué mierda Emmet? No tienes porque entrar dando gritos a todos los sitios.- Pese a mi comentario malhumorado en esta año la relación había mejorado mucho.

-Mañana te vas a Harvard, volveremos a vivir en la misma ciudad, y tu apartamento no está muy lejos del mío y el de Edward.- Hice una mueca.-Sé que no os lleváis bien, por eso no os voy a pedir que salgáis de fiesta juntos.

Puede que hubiera pasado un año, pero lo que me hizo Edward todavía me dolía, y pese a ese dolor, cuando lo había visto desde lejos se me aceleraba el corazón cómo cuando salíamos juntos, una parte de mí seguía queriéndole a pesar de todo, no sabía si era sadomasoquista o simplemente idiota. Mi hermano me besó la frente y se fue a su dormitorio.

El año que pasó lo de Edward me fui de vacaciones a San Francisco con los chicos, lo que me permitió despejarme un poco, cuando volví Edward ya se había ido y en mi casa solo estaba mi padre, mi hermano y mi madre se habían ido a Harvard para que mi madre pudiera supervisar como iba la amueblación del piso. Después este año lo pasé soltera, lo que no era un problema para mí, el único problema es que una parte de mí seguía queriendo a Edward. Y ahora aquí estaba recogiendo mis cosas para irme directa a la misma universidad.

Esa noche apenas dormí estaba tan nerviosa que me costaba mantenerme quieta tumbada en la cama, daba vueltas y vueltas, por lo que a la mañana siguiente cuando me levanté tenía ojeras. Me maquillé y me vestí y me preparé para bajar todas las cosas abajo, mi padre me llevaría hasta la universidad, pese a que tuviera que coger un avión. Cuando salí fuera ahí ya estaban Rose, Tanya, Angela y Ben con sus respectivos padres, habíamos hecho que todos nos fuéramos juntos. Alice, Jasper y Garret estaban allí para despedirnos, Jazz y Garret no tenían que ir hasta unos días después. Alice nada más verme salir de mi casa se abalanzó sobre mí llorando.

Alice y yo en este año nos habíamos hecho buenas amigas, aunque ella tenía más relación con Angela. Alice lloraba y lloraba mientras nos veía meter las cosas en los respectivos coches, alegando que ahora que viviríamos al otro lado del país no vendríamos a verla y la dejaríamos sola, pero ella sabía que no era cierto, Jasper y Garret habían venido siempre que tenían la oportunidad.

Ya en el avión apoyé mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Rosalie, que estaba sentada a mi lado, después de un tiempo había superado la relación de Royce y había tenido citas aunque ninguna parecía serle suficiente. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía y suspiró con satisfacción, éramos pocos los que íbamos a ir a la universidad, y aún menos los que conseguíamos una beca para ir a una de prestigio.

-Nos vamos.-Murmuró. Y dentro de unos años tendré mi título y me iré a Seattle, ya lo puedo saborear. Seguro que hay un montón de tíos guapos en la universidad, que también serán inteligentes y no esa panda de borregos del pueblo.

Yo reí divertida, Rosalie después de salir con varios chicos del pueblo se había dado cuenta de la poca cultura general del pueblo y en la primera cita solía rechazarles porque no soportaba sus idioteces. Yo desde que salí con Cullen no había vuelto a tener una cita, porque no me fiaba de nadie y una parte de mí seguía deseando que apareciera Edward Cullen diciéndome que lo sentía y que me amaba. Como dice la abuela Marie, soñar es gratis.

-WOW-dije nada más entrar al que sería nuestro apartamento.

El salón no era muy grande, con las paredes azules oscura con muebles de madera oscura, estanterías blancas y dos grandes sofás de cuero blanco. Una barra conectaba la cocina de corte moderno con el salón. El salón tenía cuatro puertas, una era la del baño y el resto era dormitorios, los cuales ya estaban elegidos, el de Rose era de color salmón, el de Tanya Rosa y el mío azul cielo. Mi dormitorio era el único que tenía un pequeño baño propio, y al igual que el resto tenía un pequeño vestidor.

Comenzamos a colocar las cosas, desde los cuadros, jarrones, fotos nuestras y de nuestras familias, los ordenadores, los corchos para la planificación, la ropa los utensilios del baño, acabamos agotadas pero esta casa era mía, y mientras las chicas vivieran aquí sería de ellas también.

Había llegado el primer día de clase, con mi horario en la mano salí de casa, nerviosa como no lo había estado nunca. Cuando llegué al aparcamiento de la facultad, me quedé dentro del coche tomando respiraciones profundas, era el primer día de mi nueva vida, lejos de mis padres, de mi casa y del lugar que me vio crecer. Salí con falsa seguridad del coche e intenté andar con rostro indiferente hasta llegar al interior de la facultad, pero de camino unos enormes brazos me apresaron

-¡Bella!-Cómo no, Emmet.- ¿Preparada? Todavía recuerdo mi primer día en la facultad de arquitectura, estaba tan nervioso.-Farfulló más para sí mismo que para mí. Me removí inquieta esperando que me dejara de nuevo en el suelo.- Ah sí.-Me soltó.- Ya eres una estudiante oficial de derecho.

Iba a contestarle, pero una voz detrás de mi hermano me lo impidió, apareció una mujer pelirroja, de más de metro setenta y cinco y muy delgada. Posó sus ojos grises sobre mí.

-En realidad hasta que no pase sus primeros exámenes no la consideraremos de los nuestros.- Me miró con una sonrisa fría.-Victoria Fisher, estudiante de penúltimo año de derecho, espero que estés preparada para perder tu vida social.

-¡No la asustes así, Vic!-Rió Emmet.- Es mi hermanita y no quiero que huya despavorida.

-¿Tu eres la famosa Bella?-Su rostro se suavizó- Pensé que eras una de las conquistas de Emmet. Bueno me tengo que ir que tengo que hablar sobre si me ha ayudado con las prácticas. Nos vemos, y Bienvenida Bella.

Observé cómo se iba, era muy alta, y bastante delgada, su melena pelirroja ondulada y sus ojos grises gatunos le daban un aspecto salvaje, y era extraordinariamente atractiva, justo el tipo de mi hermano. Emmet ya no miraba a Victoria, saludaba a unos hombres que pasaban a su lado. Comencé a caminar y decidió acompañarme.

-Esa mujer, Victoria, parece un poco… no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Te comprendo, me pasó la primera vez que la vi. Da un poco de miedo pero es una chica genial, os haréis amigas en seguida.

-Es mayor.

-Sí, pero apenas es dos años mayor que yo y tres que tú.

-Es preciosa.-Comenté a ver si así me decía si era su novia.

-Sí.

-Emmet Swan-Bufé harta de que no me lo contara.- ¿Victoria Fisher es tu novia?

-¿Qué?-Me miró incrédulo, justo antes de echarse a reír.- ¡Claro que no es mi novia!- Siguió riendo.- Ella es solo una amiga porque es…

-¡Swan!- Un hombre de unos cincuenta años vestido con ropa de deporte gritó mi apellido.

-Es el entrenador.-Dijo mi hermano.- Tengo que ir, nos vemos luego.

Estaba sorprendida, mi hermano era amigo de una mujer preciosa y parecía no tener intenciones de cambiarlo. La universidad le había sentado mal, o bien según se mire. Sacudí la cabeza y me encaminé hacia mi primera clase. Historia del Derecho. Suspiré justo antes de abrir la puerta y entré. La sala era como la de las películas, me senté en uno de los puestos centrales y saqué mi cuaderno y mi bolígrafo, dispuesta a dar en la clase todo mi interés.

Al final del día estaba agotada, nadie me había dicho que la universidad podía ser tan tediosa como en realidad era, pero aún así me gustaba. Puede que algunas clases fueran aburridas pero también había otras muy interesantes. Paseaba por el campus, necesitaba ir a hablar secretaría sobre una de mis clases cuando lo vi, Edward Cullen.

Durante ese último año sólo lo había visto de lejos, y ahora mismo estaba a apenas dos metros de mí, salía del aula de medicina, llevaba barba de tres días y el pelo algo más largo y más despeinado. Estaba mucho más guapo de lo que había estado el año anterior, hablaba con un chico que parecía de su edad de tez morena, pelo oscuro y ojos verdes aguamarina, y al hablar reconocí el acento italiano. Entonces Edward posó su mirada sobre mí.

-Bella…-Dijo sorprendido mirándome fijamente.- Es un placer verte.

Había pensado miles de veces lo que haría si me lo volviera a cruzar cara a cara, la opción principal es que le daba un bofetón y le gritaba hasta encontrarme a gusto, para después besarle apasionadamente. Pero los primeros quince segundos después que hablara me quedé paralizada por la sensación que producía su voz en mí, aturdida sacudí la cabeza y me aclaré la garganta

-Edward. -Dije con la voz más tranquila de lo que esperaba.- Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo. –Dije provocando la risa del hombre con el que hablaba Edward.

Y sin más me fui, más enfadada conmigo misma que con él. Después de todo lo que me había hecho, cuando me hablaba y me miraba seguía sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, aunque más que mariposas eran elefantes bailando flamenco. Debía ser una de las ocas idiotas en el mundo que puede seguir colada por el chico que la humilló, se rió de ella y después la dejó de una forma cruel y rastrera. De todos modos me enamoré, y me enamoré como todas las chicas inteligentes lo hacemos: como una idiota.

Entré a secretaría con la mejor sonrisa fingida que me salió, me acerqué a hablar con la amable mujer, Charlotte, una mujer de unos treinta y pocos de pelo caoba y ojos dorados que me dedicó una mirada con una preciosa sonrisa. Le expuse mis dudas y muy amablemente me las respondió. Me disponía a salir cuando de una de las puertas salió Victorio, al verme se acercó para saludarme.

-Hola Bella.-Me sonrió.-He acabado con las clases ¿Y tú?- Asentí.-Genial, ¿Vienes a tomarte un café conmigo?-Le sonreí y acepté.

Después de años en el mismo grupo de amigos, no me era sencillo hacer amigos nuevos y Victoria parecía ser una buena chica. Y como la mayoría de mis amigos era increíblemente guapa, se que lo remarco mucho, pero era más hermosa que Rosalie. Me llevó a una cafetería hogareña, no muy lejos de la universidad, nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos dos cafés, cuando ya estaban servidos tuve el valor de preguntar.

-Victoria…-Hice una pausa.- ¿Por qué mi hermano se ha reído cuando le he preguntado si era tu novio?

-¿Te parecemos novios?

-No, pero eres muy guapa, y eres el estilo de mi hermano.

-Se ha reído porque tu hermano no se atrevería a salir conmigo.- La miré confundida.-Soy bisexual, cariño. Tu hermano y yo pensamos en salir, pero él decía que no le parecía bien la idea de que existiera la probabilidad de que lo dejara por una chica. Así que nos hicimos amigos.

Sonreí, era el típico comportamiento de mi hermano. No podría haber salido con ella por si le dejaba por otra chica, lo que también le pasaba es que mi hermano huía de lo anormal, suerte que al menos se habían hecho amigos. Esa chica me gustaba, podríamos ser en un futuro grandes amigas. Mi teléfono sonó.

-Lo siento.-Le dije a Victoria mientras cogía el móvil.- ¿Diga?

-Hola Bella, soy Jasper.

-Hola Jazz.- Victoria me miraba mientras bebía su café.

-Rosalie quiere estrenar con una fiesta pequeña tu casa, ha invitado a tu hermano, que como está majo ahora le cae bien ¿Qué te parece? No seremos más de 15.

-Genial, viernes en mi casa.

-Invita a alguien, yo he invitado a mi amigo Félix, es Italiano, es también amigo de Edward, pero te juro que es un tío majísimo.

-Lo haré.

-Adiós un beso.

-Hasta el viernes, un beso.

Guardé el móvil, en el bolso. Fiestecita la primera semana, idea de Rose. Miré a Victoria, la invitaría a ella, era simpática y seguro que se llevaría genial con las chicas. Le sonreí mientras bebía de mi café.

-¿Tu novio?

-¿Quién, Jazz?- Reí.- Ni hablar, es como mi hermano, aparte su novia me mataría. Por cierto este viernes habrá una reunión de amigos en mi casa. Viene Emmet, no solo me conocerás a mí. ¿Quieres venirte?

-Claro.-Me sonrió.

Salimos juntas del local, ella me acompañó la mitad del camino y ahí nuestros caminos se separaron. Cada una se fue por su lado. Fui a mi casa, donde Rosalie hablaba emocionada sobre la fiesta. Cuando les conté que había invitado a alguien se ilusionaron, aunque se decepcionaron un poco de que fuera una mujer.

La semana transcurrió sin problemas, después de clase todos los días me iba a comer o a tomar un café con Victoria, éramos mucho más parecidas de lo que era con cualquiera de mis amigas, aunque a ellas las quería más.

**¡**Hola Chicas**!**

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, dejadme más de esos reviews maravillosos que me dejáis.

Besos.


	14. El reencuentro

**Declaimer: Aquí os cuento las cosas que ya sabéis.**

-¿Quiénes faltan por llegar?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Garret, con el amigo italiano de Jazz, Emmet y mi amiga Victoria.

-Estoy deseando conocerla, parece que habéis hecho buenas migas.- Sonrió Rosalie.

Como siempre, Rosalie y Tanya me habían dejado a mí el hecho de comprar las cosas, y de guardar las cosas frágiles y de todo lo que no era decoración, ellas alegaban que era un trabajo tan arduo la decoración que debía sentirme alagada de que fueran tan amables. No se lo creían ni ellas.

Seguí andando por la casa hasta toparme con un espejo. Mis amigas me habían puesto un vestido vaporoso e informal, unas sandalias planas, el pelo suelto al natural y poquísimo maquillaje, ellas no iban mucho más arregladas de lo que yo iba pero igualmente se veían increíblemente atractivas.

Esa noche había llamado Alice, le habíamos contado lo de la reunión de amigos y nos había expresado las ganas de estar aquí con nosotros, no debe ser fácil estar lejos de tus mejores amigos, y más cuando los que se van son todos, quedándote tú sola a otro lado del país. Mientras meditaba esto, sonó el timbre y fui a abrir.

-¡Bella!-Saludó mi hermano entrando en mi casa besando mi mejilla.-Me ha contado Vic que os habéis hecho amiguitas.- Hola chicos.

Ben, Jasper, Angela y Tanya le dedicaron una sonrisa. En ese momento por la puerta de la cocina entró Rosalie que le sonrió a mi hermano mientras se sonrojaba. Aquí me olía yo que al menos por parte de Rosalie había algo más que amistad. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y apareció Garret acompañado por el chico con el que había visto a Edward. Después de contarles a mis amigas el incidente, habían pasado días riéndose de mi contestación.

Pasado un rato ya todos colocados volvió a sonar la puerta y Tanya fue a abrir. Cuando volvió venía acompañada de Victoria que llevaba su melena pelirroja recogida en una coleta con una falda vaquera de tubo y una camiseta ancha, se acercó a mi hermano y a mí para saludarnos después de presentarse a todo el grupo. La fiesta era genial, charlábamos mientras escuchábamos música, bebíamos y comíamos pizza. Después de un rato Tanya y Rose ya habían bebido demasiado.

Tras presentarla a todo el grupo le pedí que me acompañara a por otro mijito a la cocina, sacábamos los utensilios mientras charlábamos de todo y de nada, Victoria reía divertida mientras cortaba el limón para su bebida de algo que estaba contando.

-Me rindo, salgo con un chico maravilloso y va y me deja porque vivo demasiado el presente. Y con respecto al amor es cierto porque soy joven.

-No te preocupes, te queda tiempo.-El alcohol me dio la valentía para hacerle una pregunta que quería hacerle.- ¿Te van más los tíos o las tías?

-Directa al grano.-Alzó la copa en mi dirección.-Los tíos, definitivamente. Las chicas me gustan pero no tanto, eso no quita que no pueda salir con una solo es diferente. No sé explicarlo.- Se encogió de hombros-Bueno, volvamos a la fiesta.

Después de eso Angela, Victoria y yo reíamos contando anécdotas de nuestra niñez mientras a nuestro alrededor la gente mantenía sus conversaciones. Jasper vino a sentarse a mi lado y pasó el brazo por mis hombros, apoyé mi cabeza en sus hombros y suspiré, había necesitado ver más a Jasper que a mi propio hermano durante el año pasado.

-Te he echado de menos.-Le dije, a lo que sonrió.

-Y yo a ti patito.- Desde el año anterior a los chicos les había dado por llamarme patito, lo que no me hacía mucha gracia.

-Solo a ti, a Rose y a Tanya os permito llamarme así, deberías sentirte orgulloso.

En ese momento aparecieron en escena Tanya y Rose, no iban del todo mal pero habían bebido demasiado, lo suficiente para reír de forma estridente e ir andando de un lado para otro diciendo tonterías, se acercaron a nosotras con rostros algo más decaídos.

-¡Dios Mío! Cuanto me aburro.- Se quejó Tanya mientras se sentaba junto a mí en el sofá.

-Y yo.-Dijo Rose mientras se sentaba junto a ella.- ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo?

Le dediqué una mirada a Angela, que estaba junto a mí, era una de esas miradas que dice "ya están otra vez igual" Tanya y Rose se quedaron un rato calladas pensando a qué podíamos jugar. En ese momento entró en el salón el resto del grupo riendo.

-Lo tengo.-Dijo Tanya mirando a Félix.- Verdad o atrevimiento.

-Oh venga, Ta. No tenemos 15 años.-Me quejé.

-Sometámoslo a votación.- Se levantó y carraspeó.- Chicos.- Nadie le prestó atención. ¡CHICOS!- Gritó haciendo que todos se callaran.- Bien ¿qué os parece verdad o atrevimiento?

Todos accedieron, incluso Jasper al cual miré con una ceja alzada. Se encogió de hombros como si no importara, al parecer en las fiestas universitarias se volvía a tener un comportamiento de adolescente acompañado de mucha más bebida, al menos para mí, para otros sería igual. Nos sentamos todos en corro y pusieron una botella de cerveza vacía en medio, que Rose hizo girar hasta que le dio a Jasper.

-¿Verdad o Atrevimiento, hermanito?

-Verdad.

-Bien.- Rose pareció fastidiada, pensó durante unos segundos y más tarde sonrió.- ¿De quién de esta sala te has sentido atraído sexualmente? Lo que recuerdo que no significa que hayas tenido sentimientos hacia dicha persona.

-Bella.- Le miré sorprendida.- ¿Qué? Nunca me has gustado pero eres muy guapa, la primera vez que lo pensé fue cuando tenías 15 años y fuimos todos juntos a la playa. Llevabas un bonito bikini.-Rió.

Le pegué con un cojín en el hombro a la vez que reía con él, bueno él era también guapo, si pasara algo me lo podría plantear. Me mordí el labio y sacudí la cabeza. El siguiente era Félix. Giró la botella hasta que le tocó a Emmet.

-No me hace falta ni preguntar, ¿Verdad?- Emm negó, era obvio que elegiría atrevimiento.- Tienes que… Salir fuera ir al vecino de al lado y decir lo mucho que te atrae sexualmente.

Emmet se levantó y todos le seguimos para ver lo que hacía, llamó al timbre en reiteradas ocasiones hasta que apareció una chica de unos 16 años, de aspecto inocente de esas que no sale nunca de la biblioteca, Emmet le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a hablar.

-Eres la mujer más sexy que he visto en mi vida, si no fueras menor de edad…-Todos conteníamos nuestras risas ante el sonrojo de la niña-Cuando seas mayor de edad llama a la puerta de al lado y déjame tu móvil para que podamos tener diversión.- Se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído a las niña, justo después cerró la puerta de un portazo, avergonzada.

Las risas no cesaron tras que nos sentáramos otra vez a jugar, no siquiera cuando Jasper cogió la botella y giró hasta pararse mirando en dirección a Victoria podíamos, tardamos un buen rato en parar de reír para que Victoria decidiera si verdad o reto.

-Así que reto…-Jasper pensó.- Tienes que salir sin camiseta a la terraza y cantar una bonita canción, la que quieras, pero debes llamar la atención de los transeúntes, así que bien alto.

Victoria, ni corta ni perezosa se quitó la camiseta, cogió aire y salió al balcón. Una vez allí comenzó a cantar sin ningún tipo de pudor, no tenía una voz fea cuando hablaba pero se veía que no había nacido para cantar. Cuando iba a mitad de la primera estrofa, salí a rellenar mi vaso, que se encontraba vacío.

Hacía la mezcla en silencio escuchando como cantaba, cuando acabó oí como todos se unían a ella para cantar otra canción, no sabía sin camiseta o con camiseta, pero no importaba, sólo el sonido de la voz de Emmet intentando entonar la canción de Titanic era suficiente para reírte, no hacía falta ni verlo. Mientras los chicos sonaban sonó el timbre, con mi bebida ya preparada en la mano fui a abrir la puerta, encontrándome en la puerta la última persona que esperaba ver.

-Hola Bella.-Saludó la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Edward...-Miré hacia atrás, cogí la llave y salí al descansillo para hablar con él.

-Emmet ahora no puede hablar contigo, esta….

-Quiero hablar contigo, no con Emmet.-Me interrumpió mientras rodaba los ojos y se pasaba la mano por la barbilla, que volvía a tener barba de tres días.- Si quisiera hablar con él lo haría cuando está en casa. Vivimos juntos.

-Ah, pues…-No sabía que decir, me había dejado desconcertada, pero entonces recordé la sensación de la noche del baile- ¿A qué debo tu visita? ¿Desea usted, señor, reírse un rato más de mí?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Bella escúchame.- Me agarró de los hombros y me obligó a enfrentarle.- No he venido a reírme de ti, no soy tan mezquino, por dios.

-No fue eso lo que me demostraste la noche del baile.

-Mira, primero déjame hablar, y luego si sigues enfadada puedes gritarme o lo que sea. ¿De acuerdo?- Asentí.- Lo siento, no empezó como una broma. Me resultabas atractiva y por eso salí contigo, pero Jessica se enteró y ella no solo era casi tan atractiva como tú, sino que… Mira no sé por qué lo hice pero hice lo que me ordenó, pero juro que en el momento que te vi cuando apareciste me arrepentí, no sabía que te iba hacer daño.

-Oh, es agradable oírlo.- Me callé.- Es agradable oír que tu novio te deja por una puta porque eres una frígida, y lo mejor es que ni siquiera me quería dicho novio ¡Es maravilloso! ¡No sé cómo puedo seguir enfadada!- Exclamé sarcástica.

-¡No estoy diciendo que estuviera bien lo que hice! Sólo quiero saber si me perdonas.

-Sí y no.- Me miró confundido por mi críptica respuesta.- Mira agradezco tus disculpas, y las acepto, más o menos.-Hice una pausa para pensar como debía decir esto.- Voy a intentar no guardarte rencor por lo que me hiciste y no pensar en darte un bofetón cada vez que te veo. Pero no voy a olvidar lo que me hiciste, cómo fue una broma lo que fuera que tuviéramos.-Fue a interrumpir.-Bueno vale, sólo el final. Pero eso no te impune de lo que me hiciste sentir. Me hiciste sentir que no valía nada, que la muñeca de silicona de Jessica era mejor que yo. Y tienes menos cerebro de lo que parece, dejándote llevar por una chica estúpida para hacer algo tan cruel y despreciable.

-Si eso para ti es no guardar rencor…

-Pues mira, la verdad es que el rencor tardará en desaparecer. Lo único que gano con tu disculpa es que ya no odio tu yo presente, solo al pasado. Además si tan arrepentido te hubieras disculpado al día siguiente cuando me viste, o durante el año que ha pasado en medio.

-Mira sólo quería ser amable contigo, pero no se puede.-Dijo malhumorado.

-No necesito tu amabilidad. Lo que necesito es que dejes de poner escusas a lo que me hiciste, porque aquí hay dos culpables. Tú en su mayoría por enamorarme y seguir conmigo sabiendo lo que sentía, sé que lo sabías así que no me lo niegues, y por después dejarme de ese modo adrede. La otra culpable soy yo, y acepto mi culpa.

-¿Por qué eres tú culpable?

-Porque fui tan tonta que me creí que me querías. Y me dejé engañar, y no leí las señales, no querías quedar conmigo, besabas a Jessica con facilidad y las risas mezquinas de Jessica y Lauren en el baile mientras me miraban.

-Lo siento, no sé de qué me vale, pero de verdad lo siento.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos con esos ojos verdes abrasadores que tenía.

-Te vale de que ya no te odio, simplemente ahora odio lo que me hiciste, por eso te digo que no te acerques a Rose, te matará. Y a mí me vale para superarte y pasar página del todo, y volver a confiar en los chicos que no sean los de siempre.

Y dicho esto abrí la puerta de mi casa, entré y la cerré antes de que pudiera decirme nada más. Al parecer Edward había madurado, pero yo no podía perdonarle sin más y que se convirtiera en mi amigo. Aunque tras la disculpa, quise besarle, con el corazón, con toda mi alma.

.

* * *

**¡**Hola gentecilla**!**

Espero que os haya gustado, en tres capítulos más o menos la historia estará acabada y comenzaré otra nueva

Besos.


	15. La casa de Victoria

Abrí los ojos, no recordaba donde estaba y mucho menos que hacía aquí tumbada en una cama que no era mía en ropa interior mientras se oía el ruido de la ducha. Miré a mi alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar algo que me respondiera a alguna de mis preguntas. En la mesilla de al lado de mi cama había una lámpara y unos marcos con unas fotos, en una había una pareja de media edad y en la otra una foto de mi hermano, Victoria y yo, nos la habíamos tomado la noche que hablé con Edward. Me relajé al pensar que estaba en casa de mi hermano, pero me di cuenta que no cuando al otro lado encontré en el suelo el vestido de Victoria en una silla y entonces recordé todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

_Todo había comenzado unos días atrás…_

Paseaba por el campus junto a Victoria, que no paraba de hablar sobre su nuevo trabajo en esa famosa empresa, decía que esa era una gran oportunidad, cuando nos interceptaron mi hermano acompañado de Cullen, con el que no hablaba desde la fiestecilla de unas semanas atrás.

-Hola chicas, hemos pensado que podríamos hacer algo todos.-Dijo Edward sin parar de mirarme en ningún momento.

-Sería genial.- Dijo Victoria- Podríais venir todos a mi casa, e invitaría a gente de mi curso.

-Genial.-Aplaudió mi hermano.- Bellita díselo a tus amigos. Va a ser maravilloso.

Y así había comenzado la fiesta, la casa de Victoria estaba llena de gente que no había visto en mi vida, yo iba vestida con un precioso vestido verde que me recordaba a los ojos de Edward, con unos zapatos de tacón negro y el pelo suelto en mis ondas naturales. Al fondo de la pista Tanya bailaba con Félix, el amigo italiano de Edward, Victoria charlaba con una chica muy animadamente y Emmet y Rosalie habían desparecido. A mi lado llegaron Garret y Jasper.

-Bella no parece que te lo estés pasando demasiado bien.- Dijo Garret mientras me acercaba una botella de cerveza.

-Tienes razón, pero Ta y Victoria están ocupadas y Rose está desaparecida.-Suspiré.-Lo mejor es que me vaya a casa, no estoy haciendo nada y estoy cansada así que…

-No, no, no.-Negó Jasper.- Tú te vienes a bailar con nosotros, ¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos si te dejáramos perderte tu primera gran fiesta universitaria?

Y así me sacaron a bailar entre la masa de cuerpos sudorosos del salón, me daban vueltas hasta hacerme marear, luego paraban y comenzaban a bailar haciéndome reír así pasamos un buen rato, la noche parecía mejorar. Tanya se acercó a mí hablando maravillas de Félix, no me había dicho nada pero tenía la impresión de que se estaba enamorando de él.

-Es maravilloso, atento, divertido, guapo, inteligente y con un acento muy sexy.- Dijo mientras nos servía una copa a ambas.- Creo que este es el elegido para una relación duradera, a mis padres les encantaría.

-Sí, a parte le tienes en el bote.

-¿Tú crees?-Se mordió el labio y miró de soslayo a Félix.-Es genial.-Hizo una pausa.- Y otra que tiene a alguien en el bote eres tú.-La miré confundida.- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Vas a decirme que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira nuestro amigo Cullen?

-Eso no es cierto, y aunque lo fuera, no podría salir con él. Los chicos y Rose nos matarían.

-Esa no es razón para salir con él.- Bebió un trago de su copa.- La única razón para que no salgas con alguien es que no te guste, y cariño, todos nos hemos dado cuenta de la forma en la que os miráis cuando creéis que nadie os ve. Hasta Garret y Jazz lo han visto, y no ves que se llevan bien, seguro que ellos lo aceptan e incluso se alegran. Otra cosa es Rose, pero el también ha salido con estúpidos.

-Ta, para ser rubia eres muy sabia.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-No te atrevas a hacer chistes sobre rubias tontas o se lo contaré a Rosalie.

Y después de eso nos levantamos y nos acercamos a Victoria, bailamos las tres juntas, y yo también me dedicaba a mirar a Edward de hito en hito, se había afeitado y estaba guapísimo. Estaba hablando con unos chicos que conocí como compañeros de mi hermano y suyos de fútbol, reían y bebían de sus botellas de cervezas, entonces él me miró y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, me dedicó una sonrisa, y yo le respondí con una, vacilante.

Tanya se fue a "cazar definitivamente a su italiano" palabras textuales suyas y yo me quedé a solas con Victoria, cansadas del bullicio salimos a la terraza. Victoria se sentó en una de las sillas mientras yo me apoyaba en la barandilla mirando hacia la calle, viendo a la gente pasar.

-Tengo un problema.-Soltó Victoria de sopetón.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál?

-Me he enamorado de las personas equivocadas.

-¿Qué de quién? Cuantas son.

-Bueno, enamorada, enamorada, sólo de una. Sentirme atraída de dos, la verdad.

-¿Quiénes son?

-De la que me siento solo atraída es una chica de mi curso, Jane, es pequeñita y rubia es tímida y eso, hemos tenido citas y hemos, ya sabes, pero bueno al parecer ella no buscaba nada serio conmigo.

-Y de quién estas enamorada.

-No te lo puedo decir, sólo te voy a decir que está en esta fiestecita.

Genial, en la fiesta había más de 60 personas, no iba a ser fácil averiguarlo. Me levanté y la arrastré hacia la fiesta para bailar, tenía que alegrarla, estaba más bien triste. Bailamos un buen rato y sobra decir que bebí, y bebí demasiado, horas después estaba mucho más borracha de lo que había estado nunca.

Daba tumbo de un lado para otro hasta que me desplomé en el sofá, estaba borracha y apenas podía andar con esos dichosos tacones sobria, a mi lado noté la presencia de alguien sentado pero no me molesté en abrir los ojos para ver quién era.

-Me da a mí que alguien ha bebido demasiado.

Al oír esa voz abrí los ojos y giré la cara para encontrarme con su cara. Parecía sobrio, iba bien vestido y tenía una conciliadora sonrisa en los labios, temeroso de mi reacción.

-La verdad es que sí.-Gemí.-No suelo hacer esto pero me he dejado llevar por Tanya y Victoria.

-Sí, ya te he visto, habéis dado un bonito espectáculo en la pista de baile las tres hace un rato.-Le miré confundida.- Todos los hombres de la sala se han quedado embobados mirándoos, ha sido bonito de ver.-Reí ante su comentario

Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

-Tengo que salir de aquí.-Me levanté de sopetón.- ¿Vienes?-Un impulso me hizo decirlo.

El al principio se quedó en el sitio, sorprendido por mi invitación, pero luego me dedicó una sonrisa y me acompañó al rellano de la casa de Victoria me senté en el suelo y cerré los ojos.

-Me agobia estar mucho tiempo en lugares cerrados.-Le expliqué.

-Ya.- Estuvimos en silencio un rato.- Sé que esto puede romper nuestra tregua, pero que pasó después de que nos vieras a Jessica y a mí la noche del baile.

-James me llevó a casa, las chicas me habían visto llorar así que al día siguiente me visitaron y se los conté todo. Los chicos y Rose te odiaron, Angela y Tanya no, ellas estaban más bien decepcionadas. Fuimos a comer y al día siguiente nos fuimos por todo el verano a la playa. Fin. Te diría que siento que te tirará la bebida a la cabeza, pero no lo siento.

-Tranquila.-Rió.- Me lo merecía, la verdad es que me sorprendiste, no te veía capaz de hacerlo.

-Estaba muy enfadada. Quería matarte.

-Asumo por que has usado el pasado que ya no deseas matarme.

-Bueno, hasta hace unas horas una parte de mí aún deseaba matarte, pero una reveladora charla con Tanya me ha apartado de la idea, ya no deseo matarte.

-¿Y qué deseaba la otra parte?-Dijo acercándose a mí, aun sentados frente a la puerta del piso de Victoria.

-No sé.-Mentí mientras yo me acercaba más a él.

Estábamos cerca, cada vez más cerca, apenas nuestros labios se rozaron escuchamos voces subir por las escaleras, reconocí la voz de Rose, así que nos metí en el armario del conserje, le hice un gesto de que guardara silencio mientras abría un poco la puerta y mirábamos.

Rosalie Lillian Withlock subía riéndose muy acaramelada con otra persona, que no era nada más y nada menos que mi hermano Emmet Charles Swan. Solté un jadeo de sorpresa al ver como mi hermano besaba a Rosalie justo antes de entrar en la casa, dejándome anonadada. Edward cerró la puerta del armario dejándonos en penumbra.

-Siento haberte encerrado en el armario.-Dije por fin.

-No es la primera vez que me encierras en un armario para esconderme.-Sonreí al recordar esa noche.-Aunque esta me gusta más.

-Yo siempre pensé que preferirías encerrarte en el amplio e iluminado armario de una chica que en el cuchitril del conserje.

-No cuando me encierran en el cuchitril del conserje con la mujer más guapa del estado.

Y sin más me besó, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara, a partir de ahí recuerdo haber vuelto juntos a la fiesta abrazados y beber unas copas más juntos, después se vuelve todo oscuro. Nada explicaba que hacía en ropa interior en la cama de Tanya.

.

Y así había llegado aquí, de repente el sonido de la ducha paró y unos minutos después apareció Victoria, solo cubierta con una toalla gris y el pelo empapado. Al verme despierta sonrió.

-Hombre, si se ha despertado nuestra bella durmiente.

-Victoria ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he hecho?

Victoria me miró divertida, me destapé, olvidando que estaba semidesnuda, al darme cuenta de que estaba así me volví a cubrir causando la risa de Victoria.

-A ver borrachina, qué es lo último que recuerdas.- Me cuestionó sentándose en la cama junto a mí.

-Entrar en la casa con Edward.

-Recuerdas más de lo que esperaba.-Me sonrió complacida.- Comencemos. Entraste junto a Edward, ibais muy ensimismados el uno con el otro, por decirlo de forma suave, tú seguiste bebiendo mientras te enrollabas con Edward desvergonzadamente, he de añadir. Al rato confesaste a todo el mundo que habías visto a Emmet y a Rosalie

-Os he visto en el pasillo.-Decías.- ¿Cuándo pensabais contárnoslo al resto?-Lo decías con tono de borracha pero no se me da bien imitar borrachos.

-¿Qué? Lo dice la chica que se lió con el capullo del instituto y no nos lo contó.- Gritó Rosalie, tu hermano puso una cara rara, creo que no lo comprendió, debes contarme esa historia, por cierto.

Rosalie y Emmet confesaron su amor y se fueron a casa de él a hacer cosas de mayores, supongo. Tanya consiguió liarse con Félix, aunque eso no sé si fue en ese momento o cuando estabas fuera con Edward. Hasta aquí todo es mínimamente normal, la cosa se vuelve rara un tiempo después.

Edward y tu no estabais haciendo nada, sólo os mirabais a lo lejos mientras no hacíais nada, no comprendo por qué se acercaron. Bueno la cosa es que le sonó el móvil, en ese momento estabas tú cerca y habló con una tal Kate Kate así la llamaba y tú te cabreaste de sobremanera, no le dijiste nada pero te fuiste a mi habitación.

-Me cabreé por que le llamó Kate Kate-No volveré a beber.- Ella es su prima, la llaman así porque ella de pequeña cuando se presentaba repetía su nombre.

-Pues en ese momento no te acordabas de eso.-Dijo Victoria.- Para cuando eso pasó la fiesta estaba ya casi vacía así que eché añ resto y vine aquí para hablar contigo, no se por qué pero te habías desnudado y llorabas en mi cama, cuando te fui a consolar comenzaste a decir

-El amor apesta, me enamoré hace una año y pico de un capullo, cuando dejo de creer que es un capullo tras demostrármelo una vez me lo vuelve a demostrar ¿Por qué soy tan tonta?- He de decirte que lo que decías no es literal, no recuerdo tus palabras exactamente.

Bueno la cosa es que me abrazaste, lloraste un rato, me besaste, y me volviste a abrrazar llorando mientras no parabas de repetir lo mucho que lo sentías.

-¿Qué te besé?

-Sí, te sentías sola, a parte no me has dejado a cavar, la persona de la que estaba colada llamó al rato, vas a saber quién es.

Te dormiste mientras decías lo siento, iba a meterme en la cama contigo a dormir cuando me sonó el móvil, era Garret ¡No interrumpas! Si estoy enamorada de Garret desde hace unas semanas. Y me preguntó por ti y comenzamos a hablar una cosa llevó a la otras y… ¡Tenemos una cita mañana! ¿No es maravilloso? Por cierto en tu móvil tienes mil y una llamadas perdidas de Edward. Y sin más me dejó con la boca abierta.

Me abalancé sobre el móvil, no eran mil y una, tan sólo eran 20. No había dejado ningún mensaje de voz, así que deprisa le di para llamarle a él, al tercer pitido respondió.

-¿Diga?

-¿Edward?

-¿Bella? Has llamado…

.

Hola gentecillas

Siento no haber actualizado antes pero he estado de viaje. Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Cuando acabe esta comenzaré otra. La que es un tanto dramática no la coy a publicar en breve, tengo que plantearla mucho y es demasiado de momento para mí.

Procuraré actualizar con mayor frecuencia

Besos


	16. Epílogo

**Declaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo he estado haciendo el imbécil un rato con ellos.**

**.**

7 MESES DESPUÉS.

Sonreí al mirarme delante del espejo, me encontraba genial, e incluso no iba especialmente bien vestida, tan solo tenía esa sensación de felicidad que se queda anclada en el pecho y que te hace sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Ya había pasado el primer año de universidad y volvía a casa. Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y una mirada verde buscó la mía a través del espejo.

-¿Lista para que nos vayamos?-Preguntó.

Asentí. Mi relación con Edward era genial, comenzamos a salir tras esa llamada y desde entonces no nos habíamos separado, lo que no quiere decir que no discutiéramos, por que discutíamos y mucho, sobre todo por sus celos. Cuando se lo contamos a nuestras familias se alegraron, la mayoría de mis amigos se lo vio venir e incluso algunos se alegraron, salvo Rosalie que bufó y amenazó a Edward con que si me hacía daño le destruiría.

Y ahora volvíamos a casa, donde todo empezó, volvería a estar en el pueblo que nos vio crecer. Mi madre estaba entusiasmada con mi relación con Edward, mi hermano sorprendido y todos mis amigos se llevaban ahora bien con Edward, tal vez salvo Rosalie, pero ya no le amenazaba tan a menudo.

Victoria y Garret habían comenzado a salir, pero iban poco a poco, con lo que se quedaría este fin de semana en mi casa en vez de irse a la casa de los padres de Garret. Tanya había iniciado una relación con Félix que era un tanto extraña, se comportaban como novios pero ambos se negaban a admitir que lo eran. Y Rose y Emmet estaban metidos en su burbuja de amor, no se separaban para nada, jamás me imaginé a la dura de Rosalie derritiéndose ante la sonrisa de mi hermano.

Jasper y Alice se reencontraron, se habían echado mucho de menos pero ahora todo iba a ir mejor ya que vendría a la universidad con nosotras. Puede que la historia de amor entre Edward y yo no comenzara bien, pero había sido nuestra.

Nadie sabía que le depararía a este grupo tan peculiar, pero nos daba lo mismo, porque mientras estuviéramos juntos pocas cosas saldrían mal.

.

.

Y sin más Edward Cullen dejó el diario sobre el aparador de la casa de los Swan, desde la última vez que había sido escrito habían pasado muchos años, más de 5 años en los que las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

Alice y Jasper estaban viviendo juntos tras celebrar una sorprendente intima boda en las vegas, donde tan solo estuvieron ellos dos, para desgracia de ambas familias y amigos.

Félix y Tanya rompieron, pero ella ahora estaba en una relación con James, el ex novio de Bella, y parecía que no les iba mal, vivían en Los Angeles para tristeza de todos ya que no la veían nunca.

Rose y Emmet se habían casado y ya tenía un precioso bebé de unos meses, Alec, una preciosidad de pelo negro y liso con unos ojos violetas, iguales que los de la madre, ahora vivían juntos en el mismo barrio en el que los padres de ambos.

Garret y Victoria seguían juntos, Garret trabajaba de profesor en la universidad y Victoria trabajaba en un gran Bufet.

Y por último él y Bella. Él y Bella estaban a punto de casarse, él estaba aquí para recoger a Emmet su padrino e irse hacia la iglesia, decidieron casarse en ese momento por que se iban a ir juntos a Chicago, donde él había conseguido un puesto como jefe de cirugía en el hospital. Bella allí todavía no tenía trabajo pero eso a ella le daba igual. Para ambos fue muy traumático tomar la decisión de irse, ambos dejaban a sus mejores amigos y a sus familias para irse a vivir a otro estado, pero era lo mejor para ambos.

Una vez en la iglesia Edward esperaba en la puerta del altar, impaciente por que llegara la novia. El órgano comenzó a sonar, marcando la marcha nupcial, por la puerta aparecieron las damas de honor vestidas de lavanda, y detrás, del brazo de su padre iba Bella, con un vestido de novia blanco de corte sirena con toques de encaje, estaba deslumbrante. Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron se sonrieron. Sabiendo, que no importaba donde estuvieran mientras siguieran juntos.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola!

Sé qué este capítulo es corto, pero tan solo es el epílogo no lo quería alargar demasiado.

Puede que mañana suba el inicio de otra historia, pero a partir de entonces voy a estar ausente por todo el mes de agosto, ya que me voy de vacaciones y no voy a poder escribir.

**Una cosa antes de cerrar:**

**GRACIAS, **Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado review, a las personas que han sido tan amables con mi primer fic, apoyándome incluso cuando el capítulo no era de lo mejor. Pero también dar las gracias a las personas que a lo mejor me han leído y no han dejado Review. Y también lo siento por no haber sido todo lo constante que debería.

BESOS


End file.
